Peregrine Academy (Remake)
by kade32
Summary: Azur, an offspring of the Anglo-Saxon troll monster, Grendel, is enrolled in the mysterious, prestigious monster university, Peregrine Academy, home for the sons and daughters of various random, mythical creatures of folklore and famous monsters, aliens, demons, even series killers of the classic/modern horror and fantasy movie genre. UNDERGOING EDITING. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've been thinking about this for the past few days and decided to remake my original Peregrine Academy story. This will be a mega-crossover between various horror movies, fairy tales and such. Be warned. This will include violence, gore, profanity, sexual content, mild blue comedy, use of drugs and alcohol. I know I've added female fart fetishism in the last version, but that was only because I was feeling aroused as I wrote the story. I don't want you guys to think I'm a pervert or something. If you guys don't like this one, don't worry about it. Enjoy! Read and review please.**

* * *

It was a cold winter night in the northern moors of Denmark. On the first week of January where most of the animals were hibernating for the long winter ahead. But not many of them were for beyond the marshes; with the bones and armor of dead Dane warriors, a dark cavern where a deep pool leading to a large and dark underwater cave where skeletons, armor, weapons and golden objects are stashed here and there. Soft snoring was heard underneath a furry animal skin blanket. The silence in the cave was broken by solid footsteps. Entering the cave was a towering, disfigured, humanoid monster with a deceased-looking body with some exposed body tissue, scaly skin texture and possibly a few bones were visible. What's strange about him is that he had only a right arm while on his left remained only a small stub where left arm should be. His mouth was crooked and hanged off the right side of his mouth revealing his jagged and misshapen molars. He had a large wound on his left ear where his eardrum had been ruptured. He seemed to be dragged three dead bodies of some travelers that he had killed.

"Mother?" He called out. "I'm home, mother. Cailleach? Azur?" The animal-skin blanket was pushed away revealing a half-human and half-monstrous boy who resembles the creature, apart from his youthful human-like face with a half-distorted feature and some humanoid characteristics to most parts of his body. He was wearing brown pants made from deer skin. He has long tendrils of black, saggy hair and dark grey eyes. His name was Azur, the creature's son. From across the cave, behind the piles of skulls and bones, a young woman with long brown locks and soft round face. She was wearing a dark blue hooded cloak and a Celtic dress underneath with a kilt and she was holing a wooden staff. Her name is Cailleach Bheur, a Scottish weather deity and the creature's mate. She usually goes by "Fiona" in her mortal form. She flew over to the creature, giving him a bear hug.

"Grendel! You're back!" She spoke with a Scottish accent.

The creature, now named Grendel, hugged her back until they both broke apart.

"Have you been hunting again?" She asked with a suspicious tone. Grendel was only permitted to exit the cave to hunt from some animal meat and catching humans was out of the question.

"I've got a few human travelers. It was only because they attacked me and I had to defend myself." He said in defense in an almost hurt tone. Fiona shook her head.

"Oh, Grendel. You know better than to attack the humans." A silky and sultry voice came from the pool of water behind them where a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair that almost touched the floor and a naked, voluptuous hourglass figure with some greenish and beige scales and webbed fingers with long, sharp claws arose from the water. In her mouth were sharp teeth like that of a piranha with two rows on her bottom jaw and her eyes were glowing yellow slits. This nearly-grotesque human form of a woman also wore what looked like golden jewelry around her neck with the lower jaw to the skull of a bear embedded to it. She was Grendel's mother.

"I've have told you that they have slain so many of our kind." She chastises softly. She couldn't stay mad at him, but he was her son.

"Well, Azur doesn't seem to mind. Do you, son?" He looked over at Azur.

"I could care less if it was cattle, goat, sheep or even fish." He spoke in a bored and tired monotone.

"Boudicca." Fiona turned her attention to Grendel's mother. "Boudicca" was Fiona's nickname for her, since she had no name of her own in particular.

"There's something Grendel and I have been meaning to consult you about." She mused and her mate nodded.

Grendel's mother asked "What?"

"I've been doing some thinking that maybe this environment isn't quite right for the teachings of Azur. Maybe he could use a proper education." Fiona explained.

"Such as...?" Grendel's mother raised an eyebrow.

Her daughter-in-law said "Well, there's this school in a place called Massachusetts. Where many other creatures like Azur would have more in common. I just need Azur to spread his wings a wee bit."

"And leave the cave?" Grendel's mother seemed unsure about this. Her son had his arm torn off by a Geatish warrior long ago and she was surly not going to let anything happen to her grandson. She was deep in thought.

"I don't know. This is so sudden, I mean..." Fiona gave her a worried look.

"Well, if it's what all the other beings outside our home is doing. Very well. But, I cannot make any promises. If anyone messes with my grandson, heads will roll." She snarled like a cougar ready to attack her prey.

"Azur is old enough to look after himself." Grendel reminded his overprotective mother.

While Azur was munching on the freshly dead bodies, oblivious to the elders' conversation, Grendel came over to him and sat down in front of him with a concerned expression.

"Son, I know this is unexpected for you, I know. But, your mother and I were planning on enrolling you to a place called school."

Azur looked up from his meal and asked "School?"

Grendel said "Yes. It will be a large school of other monsters much like us. Well, maybe not a whole lot like us, but you'll fit right in." Azur expression turned into a forlorn one. "Don't worry, my boy. I know I haven't been completely honest with you about my past. When I was a young sprout, I played games all the time, just like you. Explored this cave. Every bit of it. While your grandmother was asleep, of course" He laughed. "I remember the first time I made my way out through the pool of fire snakes. I didn't go very far. I eventually made my way out into the world for the very first time in my life. Your grandmother always told me never to go near humans, but I never listened." He spoke in a grave tone. "Long ago, King Hrothgar and his Danes were celebrating in their legendary mead hall they called Heorot. All the loud music and laughter and cheering the king's name. My poor little ear couldn't take it. It was painful enough. So I rushed over and teared them apart. But I never had the strength to crush Hrothgar." Azur looked interested, yet shocked in his father's story. "I always marched down by the Heorot to silence them for their loud uproar. Until one day, a big and strong warrior named Beowulf who was powerful enough to take me down arrived. He's the one who damaged by ear drum" Grendel pointed to the wound on his left ear where his ear-pad was. "I tried to escape, but Beowulf wouldn't let me. He tied my arm to a chain and kept me restrained so I wouldn't get away. With his final words "I am Beowulf!", he slammed the door on my arm, chopping it off. I retreated back to the cave with what was left of my dying strength and bled to death in your grandmother's arms. She eventually consulted your mother to help restore me back to life. My arm didn't grown back, but I could still fight with only one arm. We soon fell for each other. And that's when you were born. Our beautiful little boy." Grendel grabbed his son's shoulders. "So, Azur. Don't be like me. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Azur looked into his father's desperate eyes.

He wasn't sure he wanted to part with his parents and grandmother from their beloved habitat. Not many people were going to make friends with him, he predicted. But with his father telling to make his own decisions, he just couldn't turn him down. Not now and not ever. So with that, he finally gave his response.

"Okay, dad." His father grinned and gave him a hug. Azur hugged him back. Cailleach smiled at them.

Azur looked towards his mother who said "You leave tomorrow in the afternoon before sundown. School starts at night."

' _I just hope I'll survive the school year._ ' Azur thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be long. I promise.**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Rob Zombie as Azur**

 **Michael Fassbender as Grendel**

 **Daniela Nardini as** **Cailleach Bheur "Fiona"**

 **Mia Sara as Grendel's mother**

 **In this, I'm fusing the 2007 Beowulf movie with my own incarnation of the original epic poem for this, since I'm not entirely sure how to tell the epic poem in my own way. Plus, I loved that movie a lot. Stay tuned and review.**


	2. The Queen Anne's Revenge

The next day in the afternoon, Azur and his family were taking a hike across the Denmark countryside. Azur is carrying a wooden basket on his back which was filled with animal body parts that Fiona prepared for him in case he got hungry during the trip. They were heading for a beach up north where Azur was going to be taken to the academy. It was a half an hour walk from their cave. They had crossed the hills and the moors until they finally reached their destination. Before they let Azur go on his own, they decided to give him a little pep talk.

"Azur, remember to not trust a bunch of people. Always write to us to let us know how you're doing." Fiona reminded Azur.

"Okay, _modor_." He said back.

"I don't think he'll even know how to write to you." whispered Grendel's mother.

"He'll figure it out."

"I know this is hard for me to let you go, but take care of yourself out there. Stay safe and lay low." Grendel's mother said to him next.

"Yes, Granny." Azur said.

"I love you, Azur. You have a fun year." Grendel said.

"I will, dad. Don't worry." With that, Azur walked down to the beachside. His family sat down to wait for Azur to picked up so they can wave goodbye. Azur watched as the wind blew and the waves roared on the waters. Not a second left until sundown.

He sensed someone next to him. He looked to his left and saw a humanoid, blue-skinned, female creature with a cat-like face and a long tail. She had long black hair, a long ponytail and pointy ears. She was wearing tribal wardrobe, consisted of a wooden chest plate around her breasts and loin cloths. She was crouched on the sandy ground licking her hand then wiping it on her hair. She then noticed him looking at her. They both stared at each other until she broke the silence.

" _Peu nga?_ " She spoke in a foreign language that Azur couldn't understand. He looked at her in confusion then turned is attention back towards the ocean and the sun as it was close to setting.

" _Pesu mì ewyas peyral nga? Nga ke pxel ne ayswirä ne'ìm ne kifkey._ " She asked again, trying to make conversation. Azur still could not understand her.

"I don't understand what you're...telling me."

She frowned and realized, "You are English?" Azur understood her and nodded.

"Oh. I am sorry. I am Se've te Tskaha Mo'at'ite of the Omaticaya Clan on Pandora."

"The what?" Azur asked. He and his family never had any connection with anything or anyone outside their home. Everything there is to learn is quite foreign to Azur.

"The moon Pandora? I am a Na'vi. The main species of my world." She explained.

"There's other worlds besides this one? I never knew that." He deducted.

"You didn't? How come?" Se've asked. She didn't understand why he doesn't know very much.

"Me and my family don't get out very much. My dad only goes out to hunt." He said. He pointed to his family sitting on the hill behind them.

"That's them over there."

She looked towards them as they waved to them.

"They seem...nice." She struggled to find a better word. She tried not to be rude. Just after the sun had finally set, nightfall came and it became dark. A thick misty fog engulfs the entire ocean around the beach area. Azur looked on stunned at what was about to happen. The sound of a bell is heard and Azur and Se've look to see a bright green glow in the distance. A large, ghostly, green pirate ship sailed towards ashore. On that back of the ship said Queen Anne's Revenge. It floated just inches above the water and finally came to a stop just beside the two. A board came down from the side in front of them. A ghost appeared before them in a black pirate's wardrobe with a captain's hat and flintlocks strapped to his chest. He was decapitated, so he held his head in his arm. He had a scraggly black beard. He was the ghost of Edward Teach, a.k.a. Blackbeard.

"Oi! New students, Eh?" He exclaimed in sheer surprise.

"Climb aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. We haven't got time to lose." He said and walked (or rather floated) over to the helm. Se've walked up first.

"This world is full of surprises." Azur nodded in agreement and walked on board as well. On the ship, there was an entire crew of ghost pirates. Some were swashbuckling, some were drinking ale, even though it went through them and some were singing drunken songs.

"SILENCE!" Blackbeard shouted to his crew who instantly quiet down to the sound of his yell.

"We have us some new arrivals at Peregrine Academy. You all treat them properly now, or else we are all out of a job!" The crew nodded and returned to their hassle.

"Peregrine Academy?" Azur asked as he looked towards Se've, who also shrugged in confusion.

"Come this way." Blackbeard lead to their quarters. "Hope you both feel right at home." Azur entered his cabin, which seemed small compared to his enormous size. He walked over to the hammock bed and lied down in it, only for it to it collapse to the floor from his weight.

Azur sighed. ' _I might as well make the best of it._ ' He thought as he pulled the cloth from the damaged hammock over his body and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Azur was rudely awakened by the noise of drunken singing. He clutched his ears in pain from the loud noise. He left his cabin to find the source. He came upon a tavern built in the ship where there was a lot of horrid singing, fighting and men flirting with women. Azur saw Se've by the bar who looked distressed. He walked over to her. Se've saw him and said "I really don't like this place at all. Maybe we don't fit in his world at all." She looked sad and homesick. She missed her home world so much. One of the pirates tried to flirt with her and she had to poke his eye out.

"This is just a ride to the main event, Se've. We just need to suck it up. I know. I'm a little nervous myself."

Se've said "But aren't you afraid that something bad might happen to you?" She sounded worried for her new schoolmate.

"I just have to make the most of my life." Azur spoke. Se've looked down and gave him a hug, taking him by surprise. Se've soon realized what she was doing and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. Force of habit." Her apologizing was cut off by Azur hugging her back lifting her off the floor in the process.

"It's quite alright, Se've. We're both friends. Is it okay if I called you that?" She answered "I guess so. Can you put me down now?"

"Yes." Azur put her back down on the floor.

* * *

Three days later, it has been a struggle for the two new monsters for the pirate crew were a bit rambunctious to deal with. Se've and Azur sat down on the floor boards on night when "Land ho!" The pirate from the crow's nest shouted. The crew and the two looked over to the other side of the ship and saw the said land far ahead of them. On top of a hillside over the raging ocean sat a large castle-like building. It donned on the two that it was the school they were attending. Se've was standing on Azur's back to look over his shoulder for a better view. She seemed unsure about the school based on it's appearance.

"Welcome home, you two. I know you're going to enjoy it here." Blackbeard then shouted to the helmsman. "Take her home, Mr. Webber!" The helmsman complied and turned the ship towards it's destination.

* * *

 **A/N: There's the next chapter. Azur is finally going to school for the first time! Will it turn out okay on his first day? Find out in the next chapters. Read and review.**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Lupita Nyong'o as Se've te Tskaha Mo'at'ite**

 **Alistair McGowan as Capt. Edward "Blackbeard" Teach**


	3. Welcome to Peregrine Academy

Azur got a very good look at the school as the boat sail closer. It was dark, gothic, Second Empire-style which looked half mansion and half castle and almost had the look of a cathedral in London. Dark storm clouds rolled in and thunder was heard along with the flash of lightning. The bright full moon was seen through the clouds. ' _This surely could use some decor._ ' Azur said to himself mentally as he looked on at the school. The ship was sailing towards a huge cave in the mountainside wall right underneath the school. They sailed on into the dark granite tunnel where they only sound was the dripping of water from stalactites. Blackbeard and the crew light lanterns to help them see in through the dark.

"Azur." Se've whispered as she held onto his hand, sounding a little frightened.

"It's alright. I'm right here." He whispered back holding onto her hand. She smiled at his compassion. The ship went deeper and deeper into the tunnel until it reached stone dock where a large set of stone stairs lead to bright opening high above the cavern. The ship had docked. Blackbeard was the first to get off along with his crew.

"This is it." He told them as they both got off the ship. "The headmaster will need to see you right away." He said and he took off up the high steps. Azur and Se've followed close behind him while the crew stayed behind to tend to the ship. Azur felt Se've holding onto his arm like a scared child clinging to her mother for protection. As they made their way through the bright opening at the very top, they were inside a gothic cathedral.

"This is the church. Not a lot of schools have them." He tells them before leading them out the large front doors. When they exited the building, they were standing in a campus field were a bunch of monsters were walking around, chatting, playing games, trying to get to their dorms and talking on the phones. There were many dark and scary-looking buildings around. Azur was amazing at what he was seeing and so was Se've. Never have they seen such creatures before in their lives.

"Welcome to Peregrine Academy." He introduced the whole academy.

"You'll fit right in." He said.

"I hope you're right." Azur spoke.

"This way." Blackbeard took them to the main building. They entered through the doors, walked across the main hallway and walked up the stairs to the second floor. The headmaster's office window was right in front the main hallway on the top floor. Azur struggled to get in through the regular-sized doorway until he finally got in. It was a large room which was shaped like a coffin from above. At the very end behind a desk was a obese-looking man with pale skin, rings around his eyes, black hair with silvery streaks, a scar across his left cheek and black eyes with white pupils. He wore a black and white striped suit and red blouse underneath.

"Have a seat." He spoke in a low, dark British accent. Azur and Se've sat in the two chairs in front of desk.

"That will be all, Mr. Teach." He examined his sharp nails. Blackbeard nodded and phased through the door.

"Welcome new students. I am Headmaster Aesculapius Skullery."

"Hi." The two said in unison. "I am Se've from the moon Pandora." Se've introduced herself.

"Ah, yes. I have heard of that place. Always looking so blue." Skullery said with an unchanged face. Se've tiled her head in confusion. Azur was next.

"I am Azur. My dad is named Grendel and my mother is named Cailleach Bheur." Skullery's eyes widened.

"Grendel. The monster that got his arm ripped off?" Azur glared.

"I don't like to think about that."

"My apologies." Skullery apologized. "So here at Peregrine Academy, we teach young monsters and ghouls the ways of the monster world amongst the human world. We must try to evolve into a world where monsters and humans can co-exist. Not many have had successful encounters with the humans." He looked toward Azur, who frowned in response. "But I digress. To make the past the past, in hopes of recompense, there might be some way to avert the dangers and feud between monsters and humans. We wouldn't want a global war going on now, would we?" He asked.

"No, sir." They both said.

"Splendid." He made a devious grin before disappearing. Azur and Se've looked shocked and look around the room to find him, but he was really gone. Papers suddenly appeared in their hands. They looked at them, seeing that they were their schedules. The door opened and a girl with long black hair, a black gothic gown and black lipstick entered.

"Hi, newbies. I'm Ingrid Dracula. I was assigned to give you two a tour around the school." She smiled at them both.

"If you will just come with me." She walk out with Azur and Se've following them. The girl was a vampire and a daughter of Count Dracula, whom Azur never heard of, much to Ingrid's surprise.

"You have so much to learn. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Se've from Pandora of the Na'vi and this is Azur." Ingrid stopped in her tracks and look at Azur with eyes the size of flying saucers.

"Are you the offspring of Grendel?" She asked. She had heard stories about Grendel having a child named Azur.

"Yes, why?" He was confused.

"No monster had ever thought that Grendel would ever have children. And that his child is standing right here in Peregrine Academy. And may I say, he is quite cute." She spoke with emphasis on "cute", flashing him a flirty smile making Azur look in confusion and Se've mentally teeth in anger and possibly jealousy. ' _Sick little...!_ ' She cursed in her head.

"You must be mistaken. I'm not cute. I have no handsome features. Some might as well regurgitate on sight of me."

"That is not true!" Ingrid said outrageously. How could he ever think of himself as not attractive?

"Can we press on?" Azur said, not wanting to put up with this.

"Right." Ingrid continued walking. Se've looked at her with a no-nonsense face. As they walked, Ingrid showed them many rooms of the school. The cafeteria, the mad science lab, the gymnasium, the auditorium, the swimming pool, etc.

Ingrid wanted to start a conversation. "My father was first turned into a vampire to help save and protect his family and people from the Turks of the Ottoman Empire. He was known as Vlad the Impaler because he was known to impale his victims on spikes. After his first wife died, he turned the remaining subjects into vampires to lead the Night Attack on the Turks army camp. There, he defeated, Mehmed the Conquerer and saved his firstborn son. Centuries later, he married a mortal girl and gave birth to me and my siblings. He's always trying to get me suitors. But I want to marry who ever I want. Then one day, I met a young human boy. He was a swell person to talk to. He even showed me my first view of the sun. But then my dad forced him to leave, fearing that he would kill me and my family. I raced against time to bring him back and convince my father than he wouldn't harm me. He was my first kiss." She smiled, then her face turned to depression. "Until one day, he wanted to become a vampire like me so he wouldn't grow old and die while I stayed young and beautiful. But I told him there would be consequences if I sucked his blood. He got so angry, we got into a fight. He decided to leave. Forever."

Tears leaked from her eyes as she sobbed. Azur felt sorry for her and give her a hug, catching her by surprise.

"I know what it's like. My dad told me that his arm was ripped off by a madman and bled to death in my grandmother's arm. I was scared of coming here. But I hope no one's gonna kill me." Ingrid smiled and wiped her tears away. They walked out to their dormitory.

"You know, my adoptive sister goes to Monster High. You might not have heard of it, but it's another famous monster school."

"How many are there?" Azur asked.

"Several." Ingrid answered with a shrug. While Azur was look around the campus as they walked and Se've was a few feet ahead of them, Ingrid took the opportunity to check his blood. She quickly pulled out a small thumbtack. She didn't want to hurt him too much, so she sort of stabbed it on his arm, making Jack shout in pain.

"OW!" He suddenly kicked Ingrid into a tree close by. Hard. Se've looked back at the commotion. Azur helped her up. She rubbed her now-ached back.

"I'm sorry, but that's how I respond to pain. You weren't trying to kill me, were you?" He got close to her, glaring at her suspiciously. Se've did the same. Ingrid shook her head and waved her hands frantically.

"No! No! No! No! Of course not! I just, uh...wanted to, uh...trying to tap your shoulder to get your attention and kinda poked you with my nail." She lied and grinned sheepishly, mentally praying not to be mauled to death.

Azur sighed. "Well, let's hope not." As they continued walked. There was a small droplet of blood were Ingrid stabbed him. They made received their room keys at administration and went up to their room. Se've's room was on the fifth floor and Azur's was on the fourth. Azur and Ingrid came to the door labeled **_999_**. Before Azur went inside, Ingrid spoke "I really hope you enjoy your stay here at Peregrine Academy and I'm sorry for the poke earlier, that was an accident. Classes start tomorrow night. So be ready. Okay." She had are hand on his arm and secretly wiped the blood droplet off with her finger without Azur noticing.

"I hope so too. And I will." He opened the door and when inside.

Ingrid looked at the blood on her finger and put it in her mouth, licking it off. She licked her lips and smiled dreamily. ' _Oh, yeah. He is perfect._ ' She walked down the hallway away from the door, while sneaking a hand near her crotch area to touch herself.

Inside his dorm room was a poorly-made bed with just a mattress and a pillow. There was a nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp hanging above the bed. There was a desk, a closet, a bookshelf and a window with a view of the campus. Azur walked over and looked outside into the night sky and the moon. Watching many monsters going about their business. Azur went over to the bed and lied down. Surprisingly, the bed didn't collapse under his weight, it actually stood still.

"I'll try my best, dad." Azur said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Stephen Fry as Headmistress Aesculapius Skullery**

 **Tamzin Merchant as Ingrid Dracula**


	4. First Day

Azur had been asleep for at least two hours and it was now 10:00 P.M. at night. As Azur slept as best he could in his small, but convenient bed, he was dreaming an uncanny dream, which was more like a vision of the past. His father's past.

* * *

 **(AZUR'S DREAM):**

 _Denmark 507 A.D. (During Beowulf's battle with Grendel)_

 _Inside Hrothgar's mead hall, Heorot, there was a muscular, well-build man with olive skin and long wavy, black hair. He wore Scandinavian armor which he was suddenly starting to take off. He clipped off his cape._

 _"You need to go now, your majesty." He said to a woman in her late 50's with long brown hair in a thick braid wearing a golden tiara and a royal dress. She got up from her throne and put her lyre on it._

 _"Of course. Grendel." She prepared to take off before stopped. "Mmm." Beowulf responded._

 _"The demon is my husband's shame." She explained to him after making sure her husband was gone._

 _Beowulf spoke back "It's not a shame. It's a curse." Clearly not understanding what she was deducing about the monster._

 _"No. Shame." She corrected before saying "My husband has no other. No sons." She induced. The monster was Hrothgar's bastard child from his tryst with his mother. "And we will have no more, for all his talk."_

 _"Oi, Hondshew!" A fellow Geatish thane named Olaf called to another thane._

 _"How was she?" He asked a bald thane with a goatee with ponytails and tribal tattoos on the side of his face._

 _"Bah! Not my type." Hondshew dismissed gruffly as he came by. "I know you're type!" Olaf joked before bleating like a goat and jumping up and down. The two began to have a play fight and the wrestle each other, toppling over a table. Beowulf's chest plate fell on the floor._

 _"Lord Beowulf, what are you doing?" Queen Wealhtheow asked in a meek voice. Growing unsure at what he was trying to do._

 _"The creature has no sword, no armor." Beowulf explained and took off his metal vest. He walked in front of her as she took a step back with a worried look._

 _"And I have no weapon capable of slaying a monster." He clipped of the last part of his vest. "We shall fight as equals."_

 _"And fate..." His vest slipped down, leaving him almost nude in front of the queen. "...shall decide." Wealhtheow then quickly trotted up the stairs to her quarters._

 _He took of the last part of his wardrobe and was completely naked. The thanes lowered a large beam in front of the halls entrance, to ensure the beast stays out._

 _"Good! Tie it off with more chain!" A thane named Wiglaf ordered the men. He grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on Hondshew and Olaf, still wrestling and rolling around on the floor, and tossed the empty bucket on Olaf._

 _"Stop frickin' about!' He said with stern before going over to Beowulf, who lied down on the stairs on his back, putting his head down on his crossed over arms in a comfortable position._

 _Wiglaf gravely said "You're mad, you know that?" Beowulf nonchalantly said "Yes." He turned to his lieutenant. "Something vexes you, my Wiglaf?" Wiglaf sighed. 'He doesn't know what he's up to' he thought._

 _"I don't like the smell of this one, my lord." He confessed and walked up the stairs to face him._

 _"The men are unprepared. They're distracted. Too many untended women here!" He shouted the last part aggravated to the distracted thanes who were chowing down and chilling at the table._

 _"Abstinence prior to battle is essential!" He shouted, then turned his attention back to Beowulf._

 _"A warrior's mind must be unblurred, my lord." His words of wisdom fell on deaf ears as Beowulf lied there, sleep preparing to overtake him._

 _"Goodnight, Wiglaf." He shut his eyes. Wiglaf sighed at the man's carelessness. We walked over to the side of his head, looking at him upside down._

 _"While you're sleeping, what are we meant to do?" He demanded._

 _"Sing! Loudly!" Beowulf ordered. 'Very well' Wiglaf thought and complied._

 _He went over to the thanes and said "You heard him. He wants us to sing. So let's sing!" He ordered._

 _"Olaf! Sing!" He said to Olaf. He stood up and cleared his throat._

 _"Theeeeeeeerrre was a dozen virgins." He sang._

 _"Friesians, Danes and Franks," The thanes tapped on their knees and on the table, making a beat as he sang._

 _"We took them for some swifan and all we got were wanks!" "Ohhhhhhh...!" The thanes joined in on the song._

 _"We are Beowulf's army, each a mighty thane! We pummel their asses and ravage their lasses, then do it all over again!"_

 _"The fattest of the virgin, I knew her for a whore. I gave her all my codpiece and still she wanted more!"_

 _Beowulf still slept from all the continuous singing._

 _"Her sister was from Norway, she cost me 20 groats. She showed there were more ways than one to sow my oats!"_

 _"Her mother was from Iceland and she was mighty hot! She'd need a whole damn iceberg to cool her burning..." Loud banging and chain rattles interrupted their singing and the thanes all turned their attention toward the entrance. Three more bangs came from the door, indicating one thing-"G-Grendel. He knocks." Olaf stuttered. The thanes merely laughed as his little theory._

 _Hondshew walked over to the doors. "That must be my sweet plump, Yrsa. She's ready to taste her her juicy fruit." Wiglaf looked at Beowulf with an ominous warning "My Lord." The banging came again. Hondshew got closer to the doors with his arms open._

 _"Patience. Patience, my love."_

 _Beowulf opened his eyes. 'And so it begins' he thought._ _Wiglaf shouted to the oblivious thane "No! Hondshew! No!" Too late. The doors burst open, knocking Hondshew over at the end of the hall. The beam bolting the doors shut was knocked off as well._

 _The thanes got out their swords preparing for battle as the entire hall grew dark and the hearth in the middle of the hall erupts into an eerie blue flame. Grendel enters and lets out a loud, agonizing scream, clutching his hand._

 _"Swife me!" Shouted a thane at the sight of the beast. "It's a fricken' monster!" The thanes let out a battle cry and charged over at Grendel with their swords. Grendel, however, grabbed one of them and tossed him at the others, bowling them over. Olaf and the others took a step back in fear. Beowulf sat up, hearing the commotion and got to his feet._

 _A thane charged toward Grendel who, in return, kicks him down and grabs hold him and smacks down on his back on the ground. His spear was knocked out of his hand and twirled in the air. The tip of the spear fell down to him, inhaling him on impact. Grendel continued to wail in agony as he grabbed the spear with the dead thane and stabbed more thanes with it and tossed them in the blue flames. Beowulf got up close and kicked the big pot of mead over, putting out the blue fire, lighting the hall up with a regular flame. Grendel sobbed and then Hondshew charged forward with a sword, shouting a battle cry. He jumped up and jammed his blade right on top of Grendel's head, which did no good. Hondshew whimpered as he hung from his stuck weapon. Yellow pus spilled from the wound and Grendel then grabbed Hondshew and yanked the sword out and tossed in on the table. He then proceeded to bite Hondshew's head off and began to chew. Beowulf could only watch as one of his thanes was currently being eaten alive. Grendel looked at Beowulf who put out his fists in a dramatic fighting stance. Grendel let out a small cackle at his ridiculous show of bravery. He lunged at him, kicking the table he was standing on down, rocketing Beowulf into the air, landing him on one of the beams from the ceiling._

 _Wiglaf ran underneath Grendel and jabbed at his underside with his sword. "I swear, the bastard has no pintel!"_

 _Grendel smacked him away from underneath. Beowulf then leaped from the beams above, landing on Grendel's back, surprising him. He punched causing the monster to take steps back. Beowulf jumped off before Grendel fell into the burning hearth. He scream in pain from the sting and got back to his feet. He retaliates by grabbing Beowulf by his arms, lifting him off the ground and started to tear him limb from limb. As Beowulf gave out a cry of pain, his loud scream made Grendel drop him and he held his ears to dull the pain. This gave Beowulf an idea, while the beast was distracted, he screamed again, hoping to weaken him, only for Grendel to kick him back over to Wiglaf._

 _"No pintel." He wheezed to Wiglaf. "Aye." He nodded in response. Grendel attacked Beowulf again. He climbs on top of his back again and gains the upper hand by pounding on his bad eardrum, making Grendel scream as he hit his weak spot. After a few punches, Beowulf destroys his eardrum and yellow fluids poured out. Beowulf continued to punch him and Grendel started to shrink to original human size._

 _"The demon shrinks!" Wiglaf calls to the remaining thanes._

 _"It shrinks! It shrinks!" The thanes called back._

 _Beowulf jumped off of Grendel and landed on a chandelier. He screamed again to weaken him once more. The now-weakened Grendel rushes for the entrance to escape. Beowulf hopped from one beam to another to stop him. He slid down the chain holding the beam and swing towards Grendel shouting "Demon!" Grendel held out his left hand, screaming. The beam broke apart on impact and Beowulf rolls on the floor behind him._

 _The chain was wrapped around Grendel's arm and gave a squeak of pain to Beowulf before trying to exit. He grabbed the other end of the chain, stopping Grendel and pulling him back. The chain was wrapped around a pillar and Beowulf twirled the wheel of the chain around the pillar to the other side and began to pull. Wiglaf jabbed the chain into the pillar with his sword, keeping the monster in place._

 _Beowulf shot Wiglaf a look of approval before sliding across the ground slamming the doorjamb on Grendel's body with his left arm sticking out. He got up and start to slam the door onto his arm repeatedly._

 _"Your bloodletting days are finished, demon!" He slammed the door back on his arm._

 _"I am not a demon!" Grendel shouted to him in Old English. Trying to reason with him._

 _"It speaks." Beowulf said in amazement. "It speaks!" He shouted to his men._

 _"Who are you!?" He asked Beowulf, to which Beowulf introduced himself in a dramatically, boastful way._

 _"I am ripper, tearer, slasher, gouger..." Grendel cringed in fright and pain. "I am the teeth in the darkness. The talons in the night. Mine is strength and lust and power! I. Am. Beowulf!" And with that, he slammed the door so hard, Grendel's arm was sliced off. Grendel screamed in a greater pain than before "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Azur bolted right awake and sweated vigorously. ' _Just a nightmare._ ' He thought and calmed himself. The alarm clock on Azur's nightstand rang loudly throughout the room. Azur jolted right up clutching his ears in tightly and screamed in agony before slamming his fist smack down on the annoying source of his rude awakening. The pain was now gone and Azur was wide awake. He looked around his dorm and outside in the night sky. 'Have I overslept or something?' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He walked over and opened the door and saw Ingrid.

"Good morning, Azur. Or rather...good afternoon." She guffawed at her little joke. Azur raised an eyebrow at the vampire girl.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake. Because classes start in 30 minutes so why don't we go head down to the cafeteria for breakfast? Everyone else is there." Azur walked down the hallway. They exited the dormitory building and walked over the main building.

Ingrid asked "How do you sleep last night?" Azur thought about his nightmare. Not wanting to bring it up, "Okay." He answered with mild honesty.

The entered the building, seeing bunch of monster students walking around, talking on their phones, by their lockers, throwing paper airplanes, shooting spitballs and other things. There was a large brown, furry beast shoving a smaller boy with an almost troll-like appearance into his locker. Azur glared at the scene. Kids gets shoved inside their lockers? Who in the hell even does that? He decided not to do anything about it, not wanting to cause any trouble on his first day. As Azur walked down the hallway, most of the students sent him surprised look, most were glares like they weren't happy that he was here. He almost shuddered back at the looks, but ignored them. Two fairies were talking, one with blonde hair and a white dress, the other with short brown hair and dark purple eyeshadow. They both looked at Azur as he walked by then they both flew away in fright.

A young girl held a microphone and stood in front of a camera which was held by a girl with dark hair. Next to her was a young man with charcoal black fur. He had red on his face which looked like a mess of lipstick, long, shape, spidery talons for fingers, dark course fur on his legs, cloven hooves and a bifurcated tail.

"Are we rolling?" The pale girl asked. The brown-haired girl shook her head and held her finger in a 'one minute' gesture then counting to three silently with her fingers.

"Hello, everyone! This is Bernadette Corlial! Daughter of Bloody Mary. And here with me is my loyal partner, Obyzouth. We're here at the main hall of good old Peregrine Academy. It is now morning and it is breakfast time for us monsters. Today we would like to discuss..." She cut off her sentence when Fiona pointed to Azur as the came by with Ingrid. "Well, oh, my. It looks we we have a new monster on our hands." She spoke to the camera as it followed Bernadette who turned toward Azur.

"Um, pardon me?" Azur stopped and turned to Bernadette.

"Are you the new kid?" Azur nodded.

"Hi, we're doing a project in film media and would you like to state your name to the camera." She pointed to the camera. But Azur looked at it in confusion, not sure what to do, until Ingrid came over.

"Uh, this is Azur, son of Grendel." She whispered the last part. Bernadette and Fiona's eyes widened.

"Really?" They said in unison.

"Yes. And this is all very new to him. Now if you'll excuse us." They both left.

"Well, that went smoothly." Obyzouth said sarcastically. Bernadette looked back at the camera with a dejected face. She made a "cut-it" gesture.

"Cut." She said and the camera stops recording.

"That's Bernadette Corlial, daughter of the Bloody Mary, Fiona Young, daughter of Eris and Obyzouth. I'd rather not tell you who his dad is. They're the reporters of the school. They will do anything for a good story." Ingrid said in a tone then whispered "Don't do what they ask." Azur nodded understanding.

They made it to the cafeteria, filled with many table with monsters eating their food. Azur and Ingrid got in line and got their breakfast. Jack ordered a bowl of poison ivy and weed grass with ranch, while Azur stuck with a small blob of goo. They left the line to find seats.

"Hey, Ingrid! Over here!" cried a girl from a table. Ingrid smiled and dragged Azur over to the table.

"Hey, guys. This is Azur. The new guy here." She sat down while Azur stayed standing. Ingrid introduced her friends.

"Azur, this is Ute. She's a siren." Ute had long, moist dirty blonde hair that went down to her butt with seashells in it. She had an amphibious, blueish-turquoise body with a few dark patterns. She had webbed fingers and toes, some fins and gills and big blue eyes. She flashed him a smile with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, Azur." She wondered if she could capture his heart with her siren song. But Ingrid shot her a 'don't you dare!' glare and Ute's smile faltered. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"This is Temperance Ozqri, an offspring of a triffid; a plant monster from the Soviet Union."

"It's Russia, Ingrid. And I'm from Ukraine. You know that." Temperance rolled her eyes. She had humanoid features, two rows of sharp teeth, a variety of thick, strong, tentacle-like views as feet, dark moss green and lime green colored skin, antennae-like protrusions in her back and flowers growing on her body. On various parts of her, there were twigs with leaves and vines wrapped around her.

"This is Priya. She's a genie, a spirit that grants wishes." She pointed to an Arabian girl with long black hair in small braids. She wore a light blue veil, baby blue Arabic harem outfit, golden jewelry, olive skin, dark purple eyeshadow, gold earrings, round earrings and perfect curves.

"What is your deepest desire?" She asked. Azur just shot her a blank stare and said nothing. Priya looked disappointed at being turned down a wish.

"That's Kendra, daughter of the Honey Island Swamp monster and the Loveland Frog." Next was an Louisiana Creole girl with greenish amphibious frog-like body with some moss growing on her back and shoulders, covered in algae, seaweed and swamp shrubs. She seemed half-frog. To prove this, she shot her tongue up in the air to catch a fly, startling Azur. Ingrid rolled her eyes at her friend's antic. 'Typical Kendra.' She thought.

"And I'm Lionell Davenport. The most awesome, badass student in the school and Ute's soon-to-be boyfriend." A greaser-like, dark-haired boy with pale yellow skin, black leather jacket with many zipper, white shirt and blue denim jeans and black boots spoke cockily and sent a flirty smirk towards Ute who rolled her eyes and face away from him. Ingrid and the girls face-palmed and she smacked him upside his head.

"Knock it off, Hothead!" He rubbed his head, then noticed Azur. His head burst into flames in excitement, but Azur staggered back in fright and fell over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ow!" He moaned as he fell flat on his back.

"Davenport! Get the hell out of here!" Kendra shouted at him to leave. Lionell raised his hands in mock-surrender and walked away.

"Okay." He looked at Ute, annoying her. "Call me, hot stuff." He winked at her. Ute was not amused by his flirtations.

"That's Lionell. He's a fire elemental. He's always trying to get into my pants. If I had any." Azur got up and sat back down.

"Sorry about that, Azur." Kendra apologized.

"It's fine. So are there anyone else you know?"

Ingrid pointed a pale boy wearing black, hooded Catholic robes that covered most of his body who was quivering vigorously. He holding picture frames and staring at them, while whispering incoherent nothings to them.

"Mezem. His dad appears from images of himself. You don't want to go near him." True to her word, a monster girl walked up behind him.

"Uh, what are you looking at...?" Just then, he shot his attention towards her; his face transformed into a goat-like monster with a grey face and black fur and pointed horns.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M IN THE ZONE!" He roared in a Satanic voice, making the girl take a step back in utter fear. He turned back to the pictures, returning to his original state.

"But, please don't bother me. Sorry about that, Dad." He spoke in a suddenly calm and normal tone. The girl quickly walked away. "See, my point." asked Ingrid.

"What about those two?" He pointed to a far table where a pale girl with platinum blonde in a long, thick braid some loose hairs with blueish hue, dark blue eyeshadow, ice tiara, elk antler-like protrusions, violet lipstick, blue mascara, silver earrings, white Siberian tiger fur coat, blue crystalized ball gown, luxurious necklace made of ice, silver rings, white fur hat and blue glass slippers sat with a girl with dark dirty blond hair going past her shoulders with a dark blue Norwegian medieval folk dress with dark pink accents, pink headband, black shoes and light blue socks. Ute glared at them.

"That's Princess Yngvild and Heidi Engelstad, my enemies. A.K.A. "the biggest sluts ever"." She made air quotes.

"We used to be close, until they let popularity and glamor get to their heads." The blonde fish girl looked to see them staring toward their former friend with smirks on their faces. Yngvild blew a kiss to her, while Heidi spanked herself and shook her ass at her, giggling. Ute snarled and turned away.

"Since then, they are always stealing new friends away from us, to make them her boyfriends. Those two will do anything to have dicks up their asses." Azur cringed in disgust at the thought.

"Don't worry about it, Azur." She told him. Suddenly, church bells started to ring, indicating breakfast was over. Every monster got up from their seats and walked to their destinations, throwing away their food.

"Oh! That's the bell. Time for class. What's your first class." Azur looked at his schedule which said:

 **PERIOD 1: Magic (with Circe)  
** **PERIOD 2: Swimming (with Miss. Aquiline)  
** **PERIOD 3: Physical Education (with Coach Hoskins)  
** **PERIOD 4: Astronomy (with Miss. du Plait)  
** **PERIOD 5: Haunting (with Miss. Ochoa)  
** **PERIOD 6: Spanish (with Mrs. de la Santa Muerte)  
** **PERIOD 7: Science (with Dr. Frankenstein)  
** **PERIOD 8: Film Production & Media (with Mr. Lopus)**

"Uh, Magic with 'Circe'." Azur mispronounced Circe.

"That's Circe (ser-shay)." Priya corrected.

"See ya, Azur." As she and friends walk away to their classes. Azur read the room number with was 241. He followed the room numbers to help find his class. It took a short while until he finally made it. It was a large class room with a large set of desks and chair, like in a real college classroom. Azur walked up the steps to the fourth row and sat in a chair next to a long black-haired girl with a skull hair clip. Just as he sat down, the chair broke into pieces, sending Azur to the floor as he growled in annoyance.

Some of the students laughed at his misery, before the black-haired girl next to him used magic to rebuild the broken chair into a bigger one for him. Azur sat down in.

"It must be hard for you." said the girl.

"Uh, yeah." Azur answered in a low voice. The girl held out her hand.

"I'm Zoë. Zoë Potter." Azur looked at her confused, but nonetheless, shook her hand.

"Azur." He said rather meekly.

"My mother is Circe." Zoë told him.

"The teacher of this class?" He asked and Zoë answered.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Who is she?" He asked her.

"You don't know?" She was shocked at his reply.

"No. Me and my family don't have very good connection with the world outside our home." He then remembered something. "Wait. I remember one time in my life when my mother told me a story about Circe. She was a goddess of magic." He explained.

"Uh-huh." She agreed, nodding.

Just then, a young woman with long, black, wavy hair, lavender toga dress and black slip-ons entered the room. She was holding a bottle in her hand, then took a sip from it.

"That's her." She pointed to her. "That's Circe? Your mom?" Azur was surprised.

"Yep." She nodded, then made an uneasy face. "After Circe left my dad, he remarried another mortal woman."

"Good morning, people." Circe told everyone. Most of the students answered back.

"I hope you're all ready for another big year. Because I sure am. That is if it's not terrible." Circe spoke sheepishly. Then turned to the large chalkboard.

"Well, then..." She was about to right something, when suddenly, she let out a rude belch, startling the students behind her whose eyes widened in shock at her sudden outburst. Circe quickly turned around to her class, looking red with embarrassment and smiling sheepishly.

"Oops! Goodness! Excuse me! I'm so sorry." She laughed nervously. Zoë groaned with annoyance, face palming and shook her head at her mother's uncouthness.

"Oh, god. Mom." She said with scorn that her mother just burped during class. Azur was surprised that someone could make those kinda of noises. This was quite new, yet disgusting at the same time.

"She's been drinking again. She's always like this when she has too much to drink. Ugh!" She said to Azur.

For the entire period, Circe was teaching the arts of magic. Although, Azur had not natural abilities to perform any magic, he tried to stay interested. There was talk about spells, hexes and ancient cruses and whatnot. Zoë decided to be nice enough to help him understand what it's like to cast magic and Dark Arts. According to her, she only had the ability to turn people into animals and repair broken objects to their original state. Whenever she was angry, her powers would become powerful. Zoë also stated that she had been young and alive since the ancient times in Greece. Azur never knew anyone could be alive that long and she claimed that she was immortal, or rather half-human, half-goddess. Azur hoped the rest of the day would be interesting.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Manu Bennett as Beowulf**

 **Cate Blanchett as Queen Wealhtheow**

 **Tony Curran as Wiglaf**

 **Sara Paxton as Bernadette Corlial**

 **Johnny Galecki as Obyzouth**

 **Aimee Teergarden as Ute**

 **Annabelle Wallis as Temperance Ozqri**

 **Mozhan Marnò as Priya**

 **Adelayo Adelayo as Kendra**

 **Adam DeVine as Lionell Davenport**

 **Danny Trejo as Mezem**

 **Odeya Rush as Zoë Potter**

 **Jaime Murray as Circe**


	5. Swimming in the Deep End

It was second period, which means Azur has swimming next and, surprisingly, so did Zoë. The two walked together to the pool area. Zoë was still annoyed over her mother's impolite emission earlier. The students teased and laughed at her afterward, since she was her mother. It was quite uncommon for her mother to be humiliating herself like that. But considering her longtime breakout, needless to say, it's taken quite a toll on her. Azur even stood up for her, threatening them if they don't shut up and Zoë was very grateful.

"Ever since she and my dead separated, she drowned her sorrows in alcoholic drinks. She always making herself look bad. Turning people into animals is only the first part." Zoë explained as they walked. Azur nodded in understanding. He may or may not know it, but his grandmother had seduced Beowulf, which resulted in the birth of the golden dragon, his illegitimate son and Azur's apparent uncle. Circe walked up to them.

"Hi, honey." She greeted her.

"Hi, mom." Zoë groaned with venom dripping in her voice and looked away from her. Circe looked guilty.

"Listen, sweetie, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to make you look bad. I just couldn't hold it in and it just...happened." Zoë looked at her and said in disbelief.

"'Just happened'? Really? Where were you when they throw paper balls at me." Her eyes had angry tears.

"I'm so very sorry and who are you?" She asked Azur.

"Azur."

"Ah, the new monster? Again, I'm very sorry if I embarrassed you." Circe then asked nonchalantly. "Um, it didn't gross you out, did it?"

"Mom!" Zoë smacked her face with her hand.

"I've seen worse. Now we kinda have to get to second period."

Azur walked off with Zoë following close behind, desperate to get away from her mother. She just needed some time away from her for a little bit, until things cool off.

* * *

In just a few seconds, they made it to the pool area. Zoë walked to the ladies' locker room to change into her swimsuit. Azur looked at the pool. It didn't seem like much. It was very large and the water seemed a little murky with lily pads, seaweed and some algae here and there. It somehow reminded Azur of home. He looked to the bleachers on the left side and saw Ute with a girl with curly, red hair tied into a long, thick ponytail and green eyes. Like Ute, she was a sea creature, but she had pale greenish-blue skin, webs under her armpits and a long dinosaur-like tail with tail fin. She had pointy, but not sharp, teeth, large gills around her neck and a pattern of dark splotched spots and stripes. He walked over to the two.

"Hey, Ute." Azur said to her. Ute looked at him and smiled.

"Well, hello, Azur! Are in swimming, too?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Oh! Azur. This is Seònaid Farquharson, my roommate. Her father is the legendary Loch Ness Monster who had mated with a will-o'-the-wisp. Seònaid, this is Azur, the new monster." Seònaid rolled her eyes.

"Hello, new lad." She spoke in a visible Scottish accent which reminded Azur of his mother.

"You sound almost like my mother. Are you from, uh...what was it?...uh,...Scotland, is it?" He asked.

Seònaid gave him a blank 'really?' stare. "Uh, yeah, stupid. That's where I'm from. Isn't it obvious?" She was upset by his lack of knowledge, at least to her it was.

"Seònaid. Don't be rude!" Ute scolded her friend.

"Yeah, anyway, is there a swim team?" He asked. Ute nodded her head frantically and Seònaid rolled her eyes again.

"Can I join it?" asked Azur.

"Sure! You just have to sign your name on that sheet over there." She pointed to a piece of paper taped to the wall on the other side.

"No! No fucking way I'm swimming on the team with some giant, disfigured, godforsaken, ass-ugly freak of nature. He'll probably slow us down and make us lose!" Seònaid irked. She was starting to lose her cool at the thought of Azur joining the swim team. His feeling were starting to hurt, but remained positive.

"Seònaid! That is enough! Leave him alone!" Ute said angrily at her friend's outrageous behavior. Seònaid growled, looked away and crossed her arms while cursing under her breath. Ute showed him to the sheet.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's just afraid of losing. Her mother used to try and make her a traditional princess. She is the queen." She apologized, hoping no hard feelings. "And did I mention that she's also half-will-o'-the-wisp?"

Azur sighed. "It's fine." She showed him the paper and thought how to right his name. Azur did a successful, yet somewhat lopsided job at it. Ute squealed with delight.

"Welcome aboard, Azur." She walked back over to her friend. Supposedly to chew her out for insulting him.

"Hey, Azur." He heard behind him and saw Zoë in a dark purple one-piece bikini. Azur looked surprised, but Zoë let out a small giggle and winked at him.

"I'm going for a swim. Care to join?" She offered.

"Uh, in just a second." Azur declined.

"Don't worry, class starts in just four minutes. So we got plenty of time to kill." Zoë jumped into the pool, making a splash. Azur sat down on the bleachers and looked over at the left side and say Yngvild and Heidi on the top rows, on the left far away from Ute and Seònaid. Yngvild was in a light blue two-piece bikini and Heidi was in a magenta bikini who was applying lipstick.

With them was a petite girl who looked like a cross between a skunk and a primate in a black and white two-piece bikini, ironically the same color as her hair. There was girl with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair. Whiter than Yngvild's hair. She had big green eyes, red lipstick, mascara and had a white two-piece bikini. And there was a girl with olive-skin, long, dark brown curled hair, hazel eyes and face-paint on her face. She had on a red bikini with a black skirt. They were chatting to themselves until they noticed Azur. Yngvild and Heidi smirked and whispered the skunk-like girl something, who nodded in response and walked down the bleachers, around the pool and over to Azur. The girls watched on. If not for Azur's weak nose, he would've smelled the rancid, disgusting odor the girl gave off.

"Well, well, well. The new guy, huh? Name's Stella. And you are?" She said in a seemingly fake sweet voice.

"Azur" He responded.

"Well, Azur..." Stella said bitterly. "I hear that your joining the swim team, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Azur nodded and asked.

Stella spoke "Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know." She played her act very well, but Azur didn't notice.

"Let me tell you, I was born and raised in an underwater cave. My grandmother is a water demon." Azur eyes widened as his statement.

"Really? Well, I ought to wish you good luck, because me and my team will win easier than you. Because I got a secret weapon." She crossed her arms and smirked.

Azur just asked with confusion "What's so secret about a weapon? Never have I seen a girl wield a sword, nor a shield."

Stella narrowed her eyes and gave him an annoyed glance. She suddenly put her hands on her knees, leaned forward a bit, shut her eyes tight and grunted.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!"

"Was it something I said?" Azur backed up a few spaces.

But Stella continued straining and emitting unladylike grunts, until a powerful fart erupted from her butt which sent out a strong wind, blowing some waves into the pool. When she stopped, a strong stench filled the air and many students covered their noses and coughed, except for Azur, Yngvild, Heidi and their friends of course who just smirked at the scene. Ute caught on to the situation as she fanned the air as well and glared, knowing Yngvild and her minions were up to no good, trying to make the newbie uncomfortable. A rather thick green fog was visible everywhere, courtesy of Stella.

"Ahhhh! Hah!" Stella smirked at her accomplishment.

"Have fun in the deep end, loser." She laughed and walked back to her friends.

' _How in Odin can she do that?!_ ' He thought with amazement. Ute and Seònaid walked over and sat with him. Seònaid was sending him a remorseful look.

"What was that? I predict that no one can ever do that?" Azur said.

Ute answered "You said it. Yngvild and Heidi have cheated before."

Seònaid looked at him and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, they will always find a way to be in first place." Seònaid said as she stood up in front of him. "Um, I'm sorry for what I said before. It was very rude and uneducated of me to insult you like that. It's just that me mother always wants me to be the perfect girl. Waking me up early and putting me in tight dresses. Things just pour out of my mouth, you know? Can you forgive me?"

He just stared and then stood up, towering her. Seònaid looked up at him.

"I forgive you. I'll let this one go. But next time, I won't be calm about it."

"Understood." Seònaid nodded.

Azur did have a nastier temper than Seònaid. He's just hoping that he won't have to kill her on his first day. He didn't want to make enemies. Truth be told, Seònaid always had a independent streak to keep the swim team going. Yngvild and her sorority are a part of the swim team, or at least, going to be.

"That was Stella, the daughter of the Skunk Ape." Azur turned to Zoë who swam over to him.

"What?" Azur raised an eyebrow.

"What she just did, she gets it from her dad. Bad odors, flatulence. It runs in her family. She uses it to her advantage."

Azur then decided to take a swim. He jumped into the pool, making a bigger slash. Zoë laughed as the water impacted her. Ute and Seònaid watched as the two played.

"Seònaid. Thanks for apologizing." She thanked her friend.

"Your welcome." She smiled back.

It was 2:45 AM when swim class finally started and Osqi Aquiline, queen of the mermaids was teaching.

"Okay, class. We are gonna start with the basic underwater swim stroke. You start from the very end all the way to that wall over there." She directed them and blew her whistle. Azur, Zoë and a boy named Gil when first. As they swam underwater, Azur began to have another vision, like the one from his nightmare.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK):**

 _After Beowulf's battle with Grendel, the monster himself was in his cave, struggling to stand in his weakened state, clutching where his arm was torn off. He fell and rolled over some rocks. As he stood up, he soon fell over on his back in the water. He wheezed as he bled to death. His mother then came to him._

 _"Grendel. My son. My poor son." She sobbed looking at her dying child._

 _"Mother?" His mother rubbed his head._

 _"They...hurt me, mother." He breathed out. Grendel's mother said in her motherly tone "Sleep now, my son."_

 _Grendel struggled to speak. "He...murdered me, mother." Tears threatened to leak from his eyes from the pain._

 _"Who murdered you, my son?" She demanded. He lifted his other arm and held it over the wound._

 _"He...ripped off my arm." His breathing became weaker by the second. His mother was seething in anger and grief over her son's accident._

 _"He will pay, my darling." She vowed to him. "Who was the man?"_

 _"He was so strong." He breath was slowing down. "So strong." His mother asked again, desperately "Who was the man?"_

 _Grendel's life was slowly starting to end. "His..." He began. "His...name was..." He finally answered "Beowulf." With his final breath, his body fell limb in the water. Grendel was dead. The temperature in the room grew grim and chilly._

 _"Beowulf" She spat out viciously._

* * *

Azur suddenly panicked and swam up to the surface, breathing heavily after that nightmarish flashback struck him out of nowhere. Osqi Aquiline blew her whistle.

"Let's try to keep up next time, young man, okay." She said strictly, ignoring his panicked state. Zoë and Ute swam over to him in concern.

"Azur, are you okay?"

He calmed down bit and said "I'm fine, just got a little frightened. That's all."

But he knew that was a lie, but he wasn't sure how they were going to react. They were still worried about him and they returned to their class session.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Rose Leslie as Seònaid Farquharson**

 **Leslie Bibb as Stella**

 **Ayse Tezel as Queen Osqi Aquiline**


	6. Gym Class and Fending Off a Bully

In the girl's locker room of the pool area, Yngvild was having a serious talk with her friends about what happened out there with Azur. The girls were trying to make the new monster feel scared and worried about losing to them, which failed miserably, due to Azur's smelling inability. The locker room, to be precise, looked quite old and abandoned, albeit purely. Despite the cobwebs and dust, it looked alright to use.

"That was pathetic! He didn't even cringe from the smell! What's up with that?" Yngvild was possibly fuming at Stella. She looked down disappointed, which made her body odor a little strong.

"I guess he just didn't have a sense of smell. My dad always taught me..." Yngvild fiercely interrupted her.

"Well, you need to try harder! The swimming race is only six weeks away. If your stink doesn't stop their team, nothing will! Understand?" Yngvild's face was starting to turn crimson red.

Stella nodded quickly. "Yes, Yngvild."

"Did you see how Ute was helping him?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah. I think she's fallen in love with her perfect match." taunted Amelia, the other white-haired girl.

The dark-haired girl named María de la Santa Muerte replied "You know, that new kid is kinda cute."

Yngvild glowered. "You have a boyfriend, María. What's Alejandro going to say?"

"I'm just saying, you know. He's got that...majestic look in his eyes. Maybe he's not such a freak as everyone says he is." María defended herself. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"No matter." Yngvild said again.

"I'll just capture him with my famous charms." Yngvild replied with an evil sensual face. María, Amelia and Stella groaned in annoyance. ' _She just wants the sex._ ' They thought the same thing.

* * *

Azur was now in the school gymnasium during third period. Around him were the troll-like boy from before whose name was Leif Skarsgard, a jötnar. The big furry kid who was bullying him was there also. He had brown fur, horns and a wolf/bear-like body. His name was Wes Trevlin A.K.A. The Mammoth, as everyone called him based on his personality and appearance, ironically. He was sending Leif glares and cracked his knuckles, making the troll boy gulp. A blond girl named Valhalla Skjeggestad who was also dressing viking clothes and had a 'don't fuck with me' aura. She also send Leif threatening glances. Leif somehow had a crush on her.

Wes approached Leif. "Hey, circus reject!" He grabbed the back of his collar and lifted him up.

"I hope you've said your prayers. Because I'm going make you walk out of here with an even uglier face!" He snarled while Valhalla smirked at the scrawny one's misery.

"No. You might want to break his legs first so he doesn't walk at all." She encouraged. Leif had a look of hurt on his face. This was making Azur's blood boil. His instincts were starting to kick in. Wes dropped him back on the floor and prepared to give him the beating of his life. Valhalla was going to join as well. That was it. Enough was enough. Azur stormed over and with a swipe of his hand, smacked Wes over to wall. He fell on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Hey, jackass! You don't mess with my friend like that!" Valhalla thundered. Her face was contorted of great fury.

"You mess with him, you mess with me!" She jabbed a finger at him, then at her chest.

"Okay." Azur nonchalantly said, then kicked Valhalla at the same wall. She fell right on top of Wes. Leif stood mouth agape at Azur.

"Um, thanks." He spoke with a mousy voice. Azur looked at him.

"This thing that they do. Why do they do it?" He asked. Leif was surprised that someone actually stood up for him and said "Because they say I'm weak and worthless. No one cares for me."

Azur could relate. "My dad had slaughtered those who tried to kill him."

Valhalla yelled "Hey, asshole! You think you got strength?! Let's see how good your at a little dodgeball." Her glare turned into an evil smile and she bounced a dodgeball in her hand.

The four played one-on-one, with Valhalla and Wes on one side of the gym and Azur and Leif on the other. Ingrid was in the gym sitting on the bleachers with Ute, Seònaid, Kendra and Priya. Valhalla made her move first and tossed it at Leif knocking him down. Wes went next and hit Azur with a ball. It didn't affect him much. He retaliates, picking up a ball and tossed at them, hitting Wes in the face. It was just Azur and Valhalla. They glared at each other. Valhalla swung her ball at him, but Azur smacked the ball away to his right, making it ricochet all over the gym. Ingrid and Ute moved out of the way as hit between them. The ball finally stopped after a while and fell at Valhalla's feet. Fed up, she picked up the ball and, with all her might, he struck him right in face. Ingrid and the girls gasped, hoping he was alright. And he was. He didn't flinch, nor cry in pain. He was unfazed by this action, however; had only an emotionless face which turned grim.

The girls watched as he stormed over to Valhalla, who stood there in shock and almost fear. She couldn't do anything when he suddenly gripped her throat, cutting her off from oxygen. Azur lifted her up to his face as she struggled for air. He let out a loud, primal roar in her face. Now she was scared. He then dropped her in the basketball hoop, upside down with only her legs keeping her in place. Azur walked her to sit down and let off some steam. The girls guffawed as they saw Valhalla's underwear showing for all the world to see. Priya snapped a picture of her with her phone. Valhalla's face turned red and anger and embarrassment.

"Whoa. That was something else, right?" Wes walked under her and said dumbfounded.

" _GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, YOU IDIOT!_ " She howls as Wes grabbed her arms and pulls her down, sending them both crashing to the floor. A whistle was heard.

A physically-fit, middle-aged man in his mid-forties walked in with a wife-beater, gym shorts and running shoes came in.

"Enough lallygagging, maggots!" Azur, Leif and they other students lined up.

Coach Hoskins walked in front of them and began "Now. Here at P.E., we're going to toughen you little weaklings up! Put a little more blood in those veins and get them pumping!"

Leif cursed out loud. "Damn it!" Hoskins heard this and look around.

"What in god almighty just assaulted my eardrums?" He demanded. "Would that might've been a disrespectful shout out?" He then glowered "Well then, let's hope it was my imagination. Because you can all thank your sorry asses THAT I HAVE A VERY ACTIVE IMAGINATION!" He yelled the last part out to the students, scaring most of them. "Because it just so happens that those fucking loved ones of yours care for you one fucking minute and stab you in the fucking back the next!" He was starting to lose his temper.

"Is this his definition of a dramatic entrance?" He whispered to himself. Hoskins suddenly noticed Azur.

"Holy turkey toes! We got us a new troublemaker." He walked up to him. "What's your name, son?" Hoskins asked.

"Azur, sir." He told him.

"And are you a troublemaker?" He almost sounded like he was going to pummel him right here, right now.

"I don't even know what that..." Azur stammered before being interrupted.

"Well, you better not be!" He interrupted him and pointed up at him. "Because you sure look awfully crafty. I know a juvenile delinquent when I see one. It isn't too soon before lunch for me to want to BITE SOMEBODY'S FUCKING HEAD OFF!" He roared.

"I'd rather bite yours off and see what mess it makes." Azur spat back. The students' eyes widened in shock. No one has ever snapped back at the coach before.

Hoskins merely smirked. "I like you, new kid. Looks we're going to get along just nice." He said in an devious tone then shouted "...OUT ON THE RACE TRACK!" He blew his whistle. The students walked out of the gym over to the track.

"Go fuck yourself." Leif told the coach before joining the other students. Hoskins just glared then followed them.

"Let's make process! Come on, move it! Move it!"

Ingrid and the girls watched as they went away.

"Wow, I've never seen Azur lose his temper like that." Seònaid said, still gobsmacked by his earlier tantrum, though she was pretty impressed.

Ingrid lifted her head up. "Well, to be honest. He kinda kicked me into a tree yesterday while I was walking him to his dormitory."

"What?!" The girls said in shock.

"Why would he do that?" Kendra was appalled.

"I'm going to kick his ass! I knew he was no good!" Seònaid glared, pounding a fist to her hand and cracked her knuckles.

"No! No! No! He said it was how he responds to pain." Ingrid explained. The girls gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" Ute asked.

Ingrid had a guilty look on her face. "Well, I purposely stabbed him on his arm with a thumbtack when he wasn't looking."

Ute asked again, shocked as ever. "Why?" She demanded to know.

"I just wanted to get a taste of his blood." She said sheepishly.

The girls looked at her in disgust. She was always trying to taste people's blood. Ingrid couldn't help it. She was a vampire. Duh!

"You are always tasting people's blood." Kendra said disgusted and shook her head. Seònaid seemed remorseful.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." She spoke and everyone nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to everyone in the gym, Azur's fit of rage toward Astrid was mysteriously recorded on film by a young pale boy with black hair, a black button-up shirt over a white, long-sleeved shirt, denim jeans and white converse. with a tall, ghost boy with short, messy black curls for hair, blackish brown leather coat, teal sweater, grey jeans, white shoes and soul patch. They both looked on with amazement, until the ghost boy phased through the wall.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Amber Heard as Princess Yngvild Engelstad**

 **Sarah Bolger as Princess Heidi Engelstad**

 **Michelle Rodriguez as María de la Santa Muerte**

 **Christina Applegate as Amelia Fowler**

 **Max Adler as Leif Skarsgård**

 **Kirk Acevedo as Wes "The Mammoth" Trevlin**

 **Sarah Polley as Valhalla Skjeggestad**

 **R. Lee Ermey as Couch Mavimilien T. Hoskins**


	7. Enter the Dragon

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of characters that my OC's are related to. I don't want to cause any trouble with the companies that made them. I'm just doing what I love.**

* * *

Outside, Azur and his classmates were out on the track field of the school stadium. The stadium lights were on so they would see better in the dark. Looking around, Azur stared at the football field in wonder, seeing white lines in the grass and numbers. How we wondered how they were able to do that.

Coach Hoskins announced to his students "Alright, folks! First, we're gonna start with a little practice race. I will call out two of you to begin. You will start from those arrows..." He gestured to the yellows arrows in a row. "And run all way around the track to there. This isn't a real race, people. There's no need to win. This is just to test your speed. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Good." He looked at them from side to side.

"Let's start with you, new kid." He pointed to Azur. He looked around. "And...you, dragon girl."

He pointed to a pretty young Asian girl with shoulder-length black hair with purple streaks, black leather jacket, wifebeater with purple scale patterns, tight black spandex with violet lines going down the sides which accented her hips and butt, black belted high-heel boots, black mascara, light pink lipstick, lavender eyeshadow and earrings. She had lavender reptilian eyes. She smiled when her name was called.

"Come up, right here." He directed as the girl came up eagerly to the starting line first, while Azur came up as well, hesitantly. The girl turned to him with a smirk.

"Can't wait to see your face when you lose." She put emphasis on 'lose'. "Name's Myeong, by the way. Know it, fear it, worship it." She spoke to him in an almost threatening tone. "I've never lost a race before..."

"Yeah, I don't care." Azur dismissed offhandedly, interrupting her mid-gloat. Not bothering to remind her that it was just a practice test. Myeong snarled at him silently then got ready to run. " _I'll make you eat those words!_ ", she told him in her head.

"On your mark. Get set." Myeong was crouched down in a running start position and shot Azur a glare, but he pays her no mind.

"GO!" He blew his whistle and the two were off. Myeong was running pretty fast. Azur was running faster, due to his massive size, but found it difficult to catch up with her. She appeared to be very experienced with speed. She shouted back to him boasting.

"Prepare to see why they call me the Blazing Dragon!" And continued running. Azur breathed heavily as he run, then suddenly his fear of looking like a failure to his parents made his temper flare. As Myeong kept running and running at a high speed with a grin on her face, a strong gust of blew behind her, leaving her aghast at seeing Azur running far ahead of her then crossed the finish line. She immediately stopped in her tracks, looking flabbergasted at her sudden defeat. Her FIRST defeat.

"Not bad, Azur. I've never seen anything like that before." Hoskins congratulated him. Azur sat back down on the bench with the other students and the coach called for the next two. Myeong walked up to him looking mighty pissed. Her purple eyes were starting to glow.

"No one! And I mean NO ONE has ever beaten me in a race! Never! This was my reputations! My life! All that mattered to me!" She roared in his face. She took deep breaths then a look of realization appeared on her face, then a small smile.

"Wow. You're not so bad. What's your name?" She asked him.

"Azur." He answered. She gave him a smile.

"You know, Azur, we might actually make swell racers together one day. Count on it." She blew him a kiss then walked over to sit down. Azur smiled and blushed.

* * *

Azur carried his tray of food around in the cafeteria for a seat. It was lunch period now. He was a bout to give up when he finally found an empty table and sat in it. While he sat there and ate, he heard a familiar voice.

"Azur!" He looked up and saw Ute, Ingrid, Seònaid, Priya, Temperance and Kendra walking over to him with impressed looks on their faces.

"What happened in the gym was completely mind-blowing!" She squealing, fan-girling.

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about? Ute pulled out her iPhone, opened up a video, then showed it to Azur. It was a video recording she made in the gymnasium, showing Azur strangling Valhalla and putting her in the hoop upside down.

"I have to say that was totally awesome!" She shouted as she, Kendra and Temperance sat down in front of him and Seònaid and Ingrid sat next him side by side. Kendra and Priya sat on both ends of the table.

Seònaid said "You have such brute strength." She started fanning herself, almost about to faint. Azur smiled and blushed as the gang complimented him.

That's when Leif came up from behind him "Hey, is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to an empty chair. They all shook their heads. Leif took the seat and sad between Azur and Seònaid, making her glare at him.

"Azur saved my life from Valhalla and Wes." He pointed out. The girls gasped.

"You did? That was so nice!" Priya exclaimed.

"Thanks for that."

"Yeah. You're welcome, I guess."

Leif explained "I'm a jötnar. You probably haven heard of it, but it's a giant mountain troll. Most of them are found in the Jotenheimen National Park in Norway. I know what you're thinking. I'm supposed to be larger just like the rest. Well, that hasn't happened. Not yet anyway."

"I'm sure I wouldn't know of any jötnars. I'm from Denmark."

"Who are your parents, if I may ask?" asked Kendra.

"My mother is Cailleach Bheur."

Seònaid's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Cailleach Bheur?! I've heard of her. She used to bring a lot of snow days for us during the winter in Scotland."

Azur continued "And my dad is Grendel."

Now that REALLY caught the others off guard, except for Ingrid who already knew. It all made sense now. The massive size. The half-grotesque, yet half-handsome appearance. The quick temper. The brute strength. Everything. A dead silence broke between them. Temperance broke the silence.

"You're Grendel's son? The one from the Beowulf story?"

"Yes. My mother brought him to life after Beowulf tore his arm off. And that's when they fell in love."

"So, what really happened in the story? We really want to know."

Everyone nodded in agreement and inched closer to him expectedly. But before Azur can say anything, the kids behind him interrupted him.

"That's him! That's the guy who beat me at gym class." Azur turned to see Myeong sitting at the table behind him with a deep blue fox with a light blue belly and nine tails with white tips, a large human skeleton wearing cracked sunglasses and a saggy red mohawk, a tall, skinny, pale girl with black hair tied in a bun, pink kimono with yellow flowers and geisha makeup and a humanoid boy who is reptilian in appearance and wearing only latex shorts.

"So you're the one who beat Myeong? The speed demon of this school?" The skeleton boy asked. Azur's friends were surprised that he had beaten Myeong.

"Is that true, Azur?" Seònaid asked, just as surprised as everyone at the table.

"Yes." He nodded.

The geisha girl said with an ethereal tone in her voice. "Wow. That's unbelievable. No one has ever beaten Myeong before."

Myeong added "That's what I said." The geisha girl continued. "Hi. I'm Wenquian, a jorōgumo." She introduced the rest of her friends.

"That's Lei, he's a Gashadokuro." She gestured to the overgrown skeleton who waved.

"That's Zraga, an offspring of a kaiju who was named Godzilla."

The lizard boy said "Hello."

She pointed to the fox last. "And this is Hiroshi, a kitsune. A fox spirit." The fox, now named Hiroshi, spoke up. "You have talent, my friend. Real talent."

Wenquian said "Myeong is a Japanese dragon." Myeong's purple reptile eyes lit up as she stood.

"Yeah. And I can breath fire. Watch this." To prove this, she took a deep breath. Azur and his friends watched as she blew out nothing, but air. Everyone, including her, was confused.

Not wanting to look bad, she tried again, but to no avail. Then again, then again, only to get the same expected result. Frustration, determination and persistence took over her brain. Then took a deeper breath and blew much larger. Her face started to turn purple. Suddenly, she let out a small, but loud squeak from down under, emitting a small flame that only appeared briefly over the fabric of the back of her shorts. She managed to make fire, but it came out the other end. Her hand flew up to her face as she gasped. Her friends suddenly snickered at her hysterically failed attempt.

"It's not funny!" She glowered at them, sat back down and crossed her arm.

"Okay. I may not breath fire yet. But someday I will." She admitted and turned to see she burned a hole in her shorts. "That's my fifth pair this month."

"Don't worry. I hope you will. Because I hope you will make a lovely dragon one day." Azur comforted her. Myeong looked at him with surprise. She smiled and blushed. Her friends noticed this and hid smiles behind their hands. Suddenly, bell tones rang throughout the school. It was now time for next period.

"Say, guys, if you all are not busy, do you maybe want to come by my dorm room so I can finish the rest of my story before we go to bed?" Azur insisted everyone. They all nodded.

"Why, of course, Azur! Because I'd love to hear your story!" Wenquian squealed with delight.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Lei said in agreement.

With that, everyone left to their next period classes. When did, Myeong gave Azur a playful smack on his leg. He looked at her in surprise. She smirked at him in response and gave him a wink as she left.

Azur threw his trash away on the floor, forgetting where they placed the trashcan, and took off for his next period class.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Headmaster Skullery's office, the man himself was on his 1896 rotary telephone in the middle of a conversation with someone.

"I don't care how much he would have to sacrifice. It's just for a good cause. Because of, you know, some of the upcoming events happening. ( _Pause_ ) Uh-huh. ( _Pause_ ) Understandable. ( _Pause_ ) No, I know that some may think that it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. (Pause) And you haven't consulted him first? ( _Pause_ ) Look, just make sure that these things are known by everyone before any bloody confusion ensues. ( _Pause_ ) Oh, for pity's sake! Very well, I will note that everyone has a shot at it. But it will be their word against mine. No promises. ( _Pause_ ) Okay, I love you too."

With that, he hung up and took a deep exhale.

* * *

 **A/N: Azur has outrun a Japanese dragon. Who would've predicted that? What will the gang think of Azur's history? Find out later on in the story.**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Tao Okamoto as Myeong**

 **Ziyi Zhang as Wenquian**

 **Daniel Wu as Lei**

 **Hudson Yang as Hiroshi**

 **Domiziano Arcangeli as Zraga**

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Through the Looking Scope

The next period was Astronomy. As Azur was walking the hallways to his next period class, Wes and his other friends; Lionell and Notaku, a wendigo and Heidi's boyfriend. Wes is red with vengeance over what happened in the gym today between Azur, him and Valhalla.

"Well, well. If it isn't the new freak. You got a lot of nerve showing off today!" roared Wes furiously. Lionell and Notaku bumped their fists, ready for a fight. This caught the attention of the other students who turned and crowded around them to watch. Wes held onto him so he doesn't escape.

"Ute's been paying more attention to you than me! Stay the hell away from her! She's my girl so deal with it!" Lionell literally went ablaze as he angrily shouted at him about being Ute's "boyfriend". Azur widened his size. He was surprised that Ute showed some compassion toward him, but wasn't when he was accused of dating her by some flirty stalker.

"She is just a friend! Besides she doesn't even care about you!" Azur explained, but Lionell was having none of it.

"Don't bother lying! She's just playing hard to get, dumbass! Get it straight!" He hissed. None of Azur's words would make it into Lionell's thick skull.

Notaku then spoke "Let's give him a good beating. Beat the shit out of him." He suggested, pounding a fist to his hand and he said that. They nodded in agreement. Azur was shoved to the floor on his back. But before they could do anything, a magical force pulled them back away from Azur. They all turned to see it was none other than Zoë. She was saving Azur from getting killed. Azur stood up and backed a few feet from the three bullies.

"That's quite enough, you dickheads!" Zoë shouted angrily before releasing them from her magic.

"Keep away from Azur or I'm gonna make you jerk-offs bleed out your asses." She threatened them like a mother bear protecting her cub.

Lionell quipped "You're gonna let a girl stand up for you, shitstain?"

They laughed, making the emo girl feel powerless.

"Yeah. Especially the little witch." Notaku said sarcastically. "What you gonna do? Turn us into pigs, like your pig of a mother?" They cackled.

Zoë snarled and stormed off taking Azur with her, until Wes grabbed him again and started to punch him repeatedly. Lionell and Notaku held Zoë back to make sure she doesn't use her powers. Zoë couldn't do anything to help him, expect scream at them to stop. But her pleas came upon deaf ears. The crowd around them started to root for Wes as he pummeled him. Azur was still getting beat up by Wes until he was on the floor once again. Wes finally stopped and laughed at his expense.

Enough was enough. He didn't have time to put up with these morons. Azur narrowed his eyes, then shot his arm up and grabbed Wes by the throat, cutting him off mid-laugh. Azur then pounded his head onto the floor five times then let him go. Wes passed out onto the floor. Azur and Zoë then took off. After they were out of sight, a ghoulish hall monitor came by.

"What the devil is going on over here?!" She demanded to the students then saw Wes passed out on the floor. His face was all beaten up, nose bleeding, black eye. She looked at the three and gave them a warning glare.

"You three. Headmaster's office. NOW!" The two cowered in fear, then carried Wes and followed her. The students went back to their own business.

* * *

Azur entered a spooky-looking observatory. In it, there was a very large telescope pointing up into the sky. Azur marveled at it in interest, wondering what it was for. He came over to a group of students near a chalkboard near the telescope. They were talking amongst themselves until a young woman came over to them. She wore a dark blue Victorian-era dress, carrying a parasol and had brown hair in a messy bun. She greeted them in an English accent.

"Hello, class! I'm Miss. du Plait. And welcome to Astronomy class." All the students payed close attention to her as she walked in front of the chalkboard and wrote down 'Astronomy 101'. "Here, you will learn all about space. What is space, some of you may ask? Well, it's all around us. Outside our planet. The universe itself. The stars. The solar system. The entire galaxy." She lectured until she noticed Azur.

"I didn't know we had a new student. You must be Azur." She greeted. "Welcome to our school. I hope you'll enjoy it here." She then gasped when he noticed his bruises. "Goodness! Are being bullied?"

Azur nodded with a blank face.

Miss. du Plait pouted "Well, that is just rude!"

"Don't worry. I took care of it." He was not in the mood for discuss it.

"Right." She spoke and continued her lecture. "Now, which one of you would like to take the first peak through this massive telescope." She asked gesturing to the telescope. No hands were raised, except for Azur's.

Miss. du Plait clapped in delight. "Wonderful. You will look first since your new here." Azur got up, unsure what to do. "You just look right through that part there with one eye and tells us what you see." She instructed and Azur did what he was told. He was surprised to see many bright dots in the night sky.

"Are those bright dots stars?" He asked.

Miss. du Plait nodded. "Indeed. When the sun isn't up, those stars shine in the dark. They are not seen during the day, due to the sun's brightness. Continue. Tell us what else you see."

With his brute strength, he moved the telescope to the right carefully enough. He suddenly saw a large bright round object with holes sitting there in the sky right in his viewpoint. He could remember the times he went out with his mother to look at the stars during clear nights.

"I see a large bright round white ball." He spoke.

She said "That's called the moon. That also lights up during the night. Many consider it a symbol of the night. The moon orbits around our Earth. Now, orbit is the curved path of a celestial object or spacecraft around a star, planet, or moon, especially a periodic elliptical revolution. As it turns out, whether or not we can see the moon during the day depends on the brightness of its light—which is really just the sun's light reflecting off of the moon's surface—and the earth's rotation. In order for the moon to be visible in the sky, it needs to be above the horizon."

Everyone nodded.

Astronomy seemed fun, Azur thought. He had learned that the world he lives in is one of the planets of the solar system that surrounds the sun. He also learned that there are other worlds besides ours. During the class period, Jack partnered up with a skeleton boy named Skrug, son of the Grim Reaper. They were both assigned to look at the stars and write down the names of what they find via a smaller telescope on the railing. Wilbur decided to have some fun and look at out into the distance instead.

"So you're the son of Death?" Azur asked the skeleton.

"You said it right." Skrug nodded.

"How is that possible? How can death have children?" asked Azur confused.

"Well, first of all, the dead cannot conceive any children. That's for sure." Skrug explained. "From the beginning of time when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, I was but a mere neanderthal in life. The neanderthals are the ancestor of humans today. I was born in a tribe of evolved primates, that's how the neanderthals came to be, when my people were attack by the Cro-Magnons and drove us out into the dangerous wilderness. I lived in cave and survived by hunting animals for food. And then the time came that changed everything on Earth. It began with fireballs falling from the sky and that's when it hit. The meteorite that struck the Earth. The dinosaurs weren't lucky enough to survive the disaster and neither was I. In the afterlife, my father found me and made me his son. Over the centuries, I have collected the possessions of those who have died. Merchants, kings, thieves, pirates, solider who have died in battle. The list goes on."

He held up a golden necklace. "This once belonged to Queen Mary I of England." Then he presented a curious-looking axe-like weapon. "Genghis Khan used this once." Skrug then took out what appears to be a rifle gun. "And this is a musket used by a Union soldier during the American Civil War."

"Do you have a sword that was used by a warrior?" Azur asked. Skrug began pulling out random objects to look for what was said. He then pulled out a sword.

"Here's one that was owned by Unferth. Born in 4th-century Denmark." The skeleton spoke. Azur's face turned to surprise when Skrug pulled out another familiar sword. "Here's another that was used by King Beowulf. Prince of the Geats who became king of the Danes."

"That was the sword he used to vanquish the Golden Dragon."

Azur noted and Skrug looked at him. "And Beowulf was the one who killed my dad."

"The dragon?"

"No, Grendel."

"Oh, I see." exclaimed Skrug as he put the swords away. "What do you say we get back to sky-watching, eh?"

Azur spoke up "So, tell me what you see." He instructed.

Skrug peeked through the eyepiece.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the picnic area outside the cafeteria, underneath a picnic table, there was the black-haired boy from the gymnasium, who was named Marcel Frankenstein, with two older students. His older brothers Frederick, the one with short dark hair and growing a beard and Ulrich, the gothic one with long black hair, jewelry, mascara and a blueish beanie hat. The Frankenstein brothers. The trio were lying on a mattress underneath the picnic table sleeping with a blanket over them. Marcel was on the left side, Ulrich on the right and Frederick in the middle. There was a dimly-lit lantern next to them. They were humans, so they don't get very much sleep at night, due to having classes during the night at a monster school. While they were sleeping, a fly flew near Marcel as he snored. The fly flew all over his face, making him flinch. After a few seconds of this, Marcel smacked himself on the face to swat whatever was touching his face and returned to sleep.

Their snoring caught attention of the hall monitor, Ultrogotha Fitzwilliam. She walked over to the source of the noise and found the table the brothers were under. She lifted the table and tipped it over. Just then, the bells rang for next period, but the Frankensteins remained asleep. Frederick poked Marcel in the stomach while still asleep, eyes shut.

"Hey. Hey!" He said drowsily. He punched him in the stomach, getting his attention.

"Shut off that alarm clock." He instructed and returned to sleep. Marcel sleepily reached out to the left and grabbed the hall monitor, Miss. Jeffrieson's, foot. Marcel looked at her foot and up at her, wide awake. He exclaimed in surprise, waking his brothers in the process.

"Get up out of here! Get to class! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted to them. The brothers jolted awake and got up running off to their next class in their pajamas; Fredrick and Ulrich took off with their pillows. Marcel grabbed their lantern and their mattress and ran off with his brothers, tripping Miss. Jeffrieson who was standing on it, making her fall on her butt. She growled and glared at the retreating trio.

"Idiots!" She hissed to herself as she stood up and brushed off her clothes.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Michael Spears as Notaku**

 **Margot Robbie as Miss. Jeannette du Plait**

 **Uli Latukefu as Skrug**

 **Toby Kebbell as Frederick Frankenstein**

 **Brenda Vaccaro as** **Miss. Ultrogotha** **Fitzwilliam**


	9. Spooked Silly

Haunting was next and Azur was inside a Colonial era, Louisiana-style mansion estate which was in the bayous of the school. This was the home of the ominous Gracey family. The mansion was haunted so there was a ghost around every corner. There was a large cemetery in the backyard. An owl's hoot was heard along with a few crow caws. The trees around the mansion looked a bit sick and creepy. The atmosphere around the land screamed death as it bathed in the luminous glow of the moonlight. In the dining room of the mansion, Azur was sitting boredly at a very long dining table with his classmates. There was crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, two candle holders in the sides of a pot holding a dying plant on the table, which were barley lit and the candle were half melted. Some plates and and glasses were on the table as well. But most of all, there were cobwebs everywhere, as if the place was abandoned. His classmates of this period consisted of; Bartholomew Gracey, the son of the master of the mansion who is a ghost, the phantom boy from gym named Jerry, son of the Hammersmith ghost, Jackson and Margot "Margo" Prenderghast, children of Hecate in an incestious relationship, Ian Sear and his older sister Jennifer, children of a man who claims to see the dead, Greta Bowers, a succubus and the tall, dark creature in the large black cloak **(A/N: imagine Spawn, but completely black)** on the other end of the table facing Azur, Tobias Ely, son of Black Annis. The entire class stood silent, since there was nothing much to talk about. The ice was briefly broken by a wolf howl in the distance outside, but nonetheless, the students remained silent.

Just then, a young lady ghost with an aristocratic gown floated from the floor near the students.

She said with a smile "Hello, students! I'm Miss. Ochoa." They all turned their attention to her, but stayed quiet. "Welcome to Haunting." She added emphasis on 'haunting'. She continued "I hope you didn't overstay your welcome, because we've got a very busy new year this year."

She looked at her clipboard. "Now, attendance. Bartholomew Gracey."

The pale boy with long dark hair, skull-like face and black Colonial-era clothes said "Here, ma'am."

"Ian Sear?" She asked.

A young boy with dirty blonde hair and red sweater said "Here."

"Jennifer Sear?"

His sister, a tall, curvaceous girl with a skin-tight dark purple jumper outfit and strawberry blonde hair smirked "Present, pretty and punctual."

"Greta Bowers?"

A teen with long, midnight hair, black leather jacket, black leotard, thigh-high black leather boots and black choker around her neck said "Here."

"Jerry?"

The ghost boy in question said "Here."

"Margot Prenderghast?"

A girl with short black hair, dark green coat and stripped stocking and boots said while holding her brother's hand. "Here."

"Jackson Prenderghast?"

Her brother, a boy with black hair with the tips spiked up, blue winter coat and combat boots said while holding his sister's hand. "Here."

"Tobias Ely?"

The dark, black-skinned muscle-bound boy with glaring green eyes and a large, tattered black cloak just raised his arm up and said nothing. Miss. Ochoa saw him and nodded.

"Azur?"

Azur answered. "Here." Miss. Ochoa checked them off and proceeded with class.

"Okay. That's everyone. Again, welcome and here we will learn the basics of haunting. It's not just ghosts that haunt the house, no. No, no. Other monsters can manage a simple haunt. Vampires, werewolves, demons. Humans say that after people die, their souls go into heaven. Well, that is in some cases, true. Some say that if you were Christian and you never made a sin in your life, then your soul goes into heaven. But, otherwise, if you were just too cocky for your own good, did bad things and never cared about the consequences of your sin, then you descend into hell. But other than that, most souls stay down on Earth when they have unfinished business. Those are my words anyway. Some ghosts remain on the Earth to torment and frighten the living, but most just stay to look out for their loved ones. So for today, you all are going to go all around the house and see if you can do some scaring." Miss. Ochoa instructed them, initially for Azur, since he's the new kid.

Greta asked "Is it okay if I suck someone's dick?" She had a mischievous grin on her face. Everyone looked at her in disgust.

"No!" Miss. Ochoa said appalled. "This isn't Sex Ed!" She regained herself. Greta looked disappointed.

"Now, don't be alarmed if you're scare isn't good enough for the first time. We're not always perfect at first. Just go all around, the library, the catacombs, the crypt, the cemetery, attic, anywhere where you can make a good scare." Miss. Ochoa finished before everyone chose their partner and got started.

* * *

There were many places to go. It was a very frightening looking place, since it was an old, derelict establishment that was made many years ago. Thousands of countless spirits and ghosts would be all over the place, waiting for any unsuspecting mortal to discover them. For starters, Jennifer, Margo and Greta were in the crypt holding many coffins filled with corpses. It was originally build to house those who lived in the mansion and died. Not feeling the energy to do anything productive, Jennifer was too texting on her diamond-encrusted iPhone, bored out of her mind.

Suddenly, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a loud screech from behind her scared the life out of her and she fell face first onto the marble floor. Margo fell onto the floor, clutching her stomach as she guffawed. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jennifer stood back up and looked at the girl with fiery eyes.

"Not funny!" She growled. Margo got back up and regained her breath, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Oh, I wish I had seen your face. That's one point for me." She gloated. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've got a better one." She whispered into her ear and gestured to Greta who was lying on a coffin masturbating. Margo nodded with a grin. Jennifer gave her iPhone to her and told her to record and she did. Margo held the camera in front of Jennifer as she shushed the viewers. She quietly walked over Greta who was moaning sexually as she played with herself. Jennifer leaned down and pressed her mouth to her ear.

"BOOO!" She screamed, which echoed through the crypt, snapping Greta back to reality. Jennifer and Margo shared a laugh, finding her reaction hilarious. Greta, however, had different thoughts.

"That is fucking stupid. Just when I was about to cum. Grrr!" She scolded them. "Oh my fucking god!"

Jennifer waved it off. "Oh, grow up. It's only natural."

"Yeah, it's only bound to happen. Even when you're inside a creepy place like this." Margo added.

"That's not the point! I was enjoying myself!" Greta was angry at being rudely disturbed.

"Well, anyway. You seeing anyone?" Jennifer changed the subject. Greta lowered her head.

"No. I wish I did, though." She smiled dreamily.

Jennifer turned to Margo.

"What about you?"

The answer was simple as she answered "My brother, Jackson."

Of course, as expected, this made Jennifer and Greta's eyes nearly pop out of their skulls. How would they expect someone to be in a romantic, sexual relationship with their brother or sister in such a way they can't even think or speak of?

"WHAT?!" They shouted shocked.

"Shh! Don't disturb the dead." Margo shushed them.

Greta said to her "You know that incest is wrong right?"

Jennifer agreed "Yeah, that's, like, so disgusting!"

Margo shook her head. "But it's how we were made. We were always there for each other ever since we were infants. We had never left each other's side. We were practically inseparable and we were in fact. Our religious foster father didn't approve of this, however. It was after me and Jackson got home after our date for the prom at high school. He just kicked us out, believing we were committed incest. Which was true. So me and Jackson moved into our own home to be together. We found out that the entire family tree was built on incest on some levels. It's kind of a god thing for you to marry a relative and such." She explained.

The two were absolutely mouth agape by this.

* * *

Jackson and Ian were in the cemetery as their place to fright. Not so much as a single place to scare anything or give someone a heart attack. The cemetery was rather large as you might imagine, because the mansion has had a lot of recent guests and family members that have died in a random or unusual way. Every night, the spirits of the graveyard are visible to a naked eye. Jackson was looking around the site while Ian sat on a tombstone which read:

 _Constance Hatchaway_  
 _Loving Wife, Widow_  
 _Nov. 6, 1620 - Jun. 12, 1730_

Ian looked around and saw the many ghosts around going about their business, much like mortal people would. But most of them were either impaling each other, even though they are already dead, shooting other spirits with guns and other cruel unspeakable things, but Ian didn't really care. He has seen death in many ways possible. The gore and bloodshed he used to watch on television. It was a common thing for him. He had this innate ability to see the ghosts of the deceased, a trait he shares with his late father

Jackson said "So you say that you're dad has the same ability to communicate with the dead?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah. It's hard living a full life when you are able to see ghosts when no one else can." He said with a somber voice. Jackson felt his emotions.

"My adoptive dad kicked me and my sister out because of our relationship."

"So, what do you do?"

Jackson explained "I'm a snowplow driver. I can see invisible ghosts too. But, I can also speak languages that are either dead, ancient or magical, communicate with the dead via telepathy, summon monsters that live in a netherworld underneath our home through a hole in the basement and cast magical spells."

"Wow." Ian was intrigued.

Jackson nodded. Suddenly, something was heard in the distance.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Ian hopped down from the tombstone and followed the curious Jackson. As the noise grew louder, it sounded like...singing? He came up from behind a tree and past a tomb.

 ** _Creepy creeps with eerie eyes_**  
 ** _Start to shriek and harmonize_**  
 ** _Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_**  
 ** _When you hear the knell of a requiem bell_**  
 ** _Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell_**

Jackson and Ian found the source of the singing and found five talking head busts. They resumed singing, not even noticing the two. They both looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Azur was walking down the hallway alone. He was a bit too huge to fit through the corridor properly, so he had to lean down as best he could. His hopes of scaring at least someone was futile, even in a haunted mansion. He had never even dreaming of scaring anybody, let alone killing them. If anything, people would be afraid of his looks, shriek at his appearance and run away, but that would be it. Loud creeks were heard. Azur walked down to hallway, oblivious to the paintings' eyes watching him as he passed. Lightning flashed through the windows, revealing the true, grim nature of the paintings on the wall. Azur noticed this and saw the people in the paintings turn into skeletons and other creepy abominations. He was starting to get a little sweaty. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw that the hallway looked different. It looked as if it went on forever. The footsteps came again and Azur saw a lit candle holder...floating by itself! He turned around to see the doors in front of him opened, as if they were expecting him. He slowly walked in and the door slammed shut, startling Azur. The darkness in the room was lit up to reveal that Azur was inside a round room with no doors. The one he came in through was gone. Azur looked up at the paintings on each wall. They looked perfectly normal. Until the light in the room started to flicker and the room looked to be elongating. The paintings stretch upwards as well, revealing to Azur that they weren't as harmless as they seemed. One picture showed a balding smiling man which revealed that he was wearing no pants and standing on a lit wooden barrel labeled "TNT". One showed a girl wearing a pretty dress, bonnet and carrying a parasol until it revealed that the girl was standing on a wire above a creek with an alligator below her with it's jaws open ready to swallow her whole. Okay, this was starting to get creepy.

' _Is this room actually stretching? Or it just my imagination?_ ' He thought to himself. The room eventually stopped stretching and then all of the sudden it went dark. The flash of lightning revealed a skeleton hanging from a noose on the rafters above him. Azur was so frightened now. A disembodied voice calls out with a hint of mischief "I didn't mean to frighten you. Prematurely." The door he came in through finally opened. The light from opening door revealed Azur lying on his elbows and knees on the floor with his hands over his hand, completely petrified.

"Hello?" Azur looked to see Jerry standing there.

"Hey, man. There's some people you have to meet." He gestured for him to follow him and Azur did. They walked down the hallway and past the doorway to the library where Bartholomew and Tobias were.

In the library, Bartholomew spoke "This is where my father would be whenever he was stressed or bored." Books were floating around, off the shelves, but they paid little attention. Bartholomew floated up to the top row of the shelf and picked out a book entitled, _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens.

"This was my mother's favorite." He told him.

Tobias only blinked, not uttering one syllable or showing any reaction at all. Bartholomew frowned at his lack of words.

"Right. Do you live with anyone?" He asked trying desperately to make a conversation. The only response he got was a slow nod.

"What are parents' names?"

Tobias shook his head.

Bartholomew asked "Do you have one parent?" Tobias nodded again.

"Father" Tobias shook his head.

"Mother?" Tobias nodded.

Bartholomew was getting anxious.

"Do you speak?"

Same answer. Bartholomew realized "You do talk, you just choose not to."

Then Tobias grabbed a piece of old paper next to him. He grabbed an ink pen and wrote something. He wordlessly handed it to Bartholomew who read the note. "I only speak to my mother."

Meanwhile, Jerry showed (or rather dragged) Azur outside into the cemetery where he introduced him to a group of the ghosts of historical figures.

Jerry introduced "These are the ghosts of many famous people of history. Abraham Lincoln, Cleopatra, Pocahontas, Agamemnon, Al Capone, William Shakespeare, Babe Ruth, Queen Elizabeth I, Leif Erikson, Hernán Cortés and Macbeth." He pointed to each person.

"People of history? Never heard of any of them."

"Of course you haven't." said Jerry.

"Who is perplexing lad?" asked Macbeth, king of the Scots.

Jerry answered "This is Azur, he's the new guy here."

"He doesn't look like he could belong to a school in a civilized area." said Leif Erikson.

"I wonder if he knows how to explore." Hernán Cortés chimed in.

"That's enough, you guys." Jerry scolded. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"I've heard worse." piped Azur.

* * *

At the same particular time, Ute and Seònaid were in the bayous of the Okefenokee practicing fishing. They were doing a survival test in Exploration class where their teacher, a voodoo shaman, gives them magical potions to teleport them into dangerous environments in the world where they must learn how to survive deadly, enigmatic situations that could get them killed if they don't act fast. This is where they must use their wits and expertise to provide food, hydration and shelter. Supposedly, this test is intentionally meant to teach how to stay alive if they are ever lost or stranded out in the outside world, should they succeed. Some of their classmates, got the icy tundras of the Arctic Circle, some got the hot, steamy recesses of the Mojave Desert, etc. If the students failed the test or were about to die, they would magically be teleported back to the classroom. Ute looked worried and upset. That's when Seònaid stopped trying her pole and noticed.

"What's wrong, lassie?" She asked to her friend.

Ute looked at her.

"There was a fight today between Azur, Wes and his stupid-ass friends. Wes was beating him up while Lionell and Notaku were laughing at him. And the worst part is Lionell still believes I'm his fucking girlfriend!"

Seònaid looked both shocked and angry.

"WHAT?!" She looked ready to kill. Her nostrils flared and her veins exposed. "The next time I see those idiots, I'm going to tear them apart!" She hollered.

"Don't worry, you will. In time." Ute assured her.

Seònaid calmed down and sighed.

"Well, enough about them." She then perked up, smiling. "Let me show you a technique my dad used to teach me."

Seònaid stood up and jumped into the murky swamp water. Ute pulled her line in and watched as Seònaid swam around the waters, seemingly not caring if the waters were dirty and gross. But being a girl like her raised in freshwater by the legendary Loch Ness Monster, it doesn't really matter. Underwater, the hybrid sea monster girl swam through the waters, seeing a bunch of fishes. Sea trouts, basses, snappers and so forth. She opened wide her mouth and allowed one fish to land directly into her mouth as she lounged at it before it had the chance to escape, sinking her deep into it's flesh. Seònaid bit on it, killing it instantly. Having caught her prey, she swam back to the surface with her catch in her mouth. It brought a look of horror and revolt to Ute's face when she saw her friend like that. The Scottish girl sat back down next to her.

"See? And still good enough to eat."

Seònaid ate the dead fish's head off and started chewing. Ute cringed with disgust.

"Ew." Her face turned green and covered her mouth, about to throw up. She was never too keen on killing helpless animals nor eating them. But with this being part of the test, she didn't want to fail her grade.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Liv Taylor as Miss. Ochoa**

 **Sinqua Walls as Bartholomew Gracey**

 **Grant Palmer and Kristen Stewart as Ian and Jennifer Sear**

 **Will Arnett and Kat Dennings as Jackson and Margo Prenderghast**

 **Nicki Minaj as Greta Bowers**

 **Claudio Encarnacion Montero as Jerry**

 ***Garry Shandling as Leif Erikson**

 **Angus Macfadyen as Macbeth**

 **Javier Bardem as** **Hernán Cortés**

 **A/N: *: Yes, I know Shandling died a long while ago, but this is only my imagination. Read and review!**


	10. Meeting New Monsters

Back at the Gracey Mansion cemetery, Jerry was introducing Azur to his historical friends. He gestured to Abe next.

"Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the United States of America. The country that you're standing in right now. He was in the office during the Civil War and he ended slavery. He was soon shot at the Ford's Theater by a man named John Wilkes Booth."

Abe shuddered at the memory. "It still haunts me every day."

He then pointed to Cleopatra. "Cleopatra VII was an Egyptian pharaoh queen from Ancient Egypt. She had an affair with Julius Caesar, a Roman emperor."

Cleopatra looked offended. "I DID NOT!" She then looked at herself into a mirror she was holding.

Everyone shook their heads at her antics.

"I am was king of Mycenae and led my army into the Trojan War." Agamemnon pointed to himself while striking a strong pose.

"Hush, you!" Queen Elizabeth spoke up with a stereotypical English posh voice. "I, Queen Elizabeth I, have ruled over the United Kingdom with an iron fist. Anyone who dares offend authority such as myself and I send them to the royal dungeon!"

Azur retorted. "Yes. My grandfather was king of the Danes who had an affair with a succubus." He said almost sarcastically.

Queen Elizabeth said with disbelief "Oh, really? You certainly don't look like one of royal blood." She pointed her scepter at him.

"Don't have to be. And I'm not." Azur said back.

William Shakespeare cleared his throat then said with a theatrical performance. "I us'd to be h'r majesty's court ent'rtain'r. To what to I oweth the pleasure so seeth such a wond'rful, divideth creature such as thou?" Azur was confused at what he was saying.

"I am Azur. And I don't really do theater." He said nervously.

Shakespeare spoke again. "F'r sooth. I am truly pleas'd to meeteth the son of the one they call'd Grendel." He gave a bow.

"You know my dad?" Azur asked.

"Marry. Ev'ry spirit hath ways of sneaking private eyes around ev'ry c'rn'r of the ordinary. To be 'r not to be. That is the questioneth." He said his famous phrase from his play Hamlet while holding a skull. Babe Ruth suddenly grabbed the skull and with one swing of his bat, smacked it at a far distance. Shakespeare shot him an annoyed glance "Really?" Babe shrugged.

"I was the pitcher of the New York Yankees baseball team. And the very best one too." Babe gloated. Al Capone slapped him across the cheek. Babe held his cheek and glared at Capone.

"Capone was a gangster in Chicago who turned Valentine's Day into a nightmare." Capone huffed and spoked with a Brooklyn accent. "Youse still a little pissed about dat, eh? Look, me and ma' boys had an important date with our rivals. It was every scumbag for 'imself." He defended himself.

Abe introduced Pocahontas. "Pocahontas here was a Virginia Indian during the Colonial times. A group of British settlers came to her land to build the English settlement of Georgetown named after King George himself. Until, John Smith befriended her and she saved him from the hands of her father, Chief Powhatan."

Pocahontas smiled. "Take it from me, it's not easy being dead." Azur nodded. Suddenly, the school bell tones rang.

"Sounds like next period. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Azur left the cemetery, stepping over the tombstones and passing through the ghosts, literally. A chorus of goodbyes rang from the ghost group.

* * *

Hours later, he approached his next period class, Spanish. Inside the classroom, there were signs and posters all in Spanish which Azur did not understand and everything was authentically Mexico and Aztec-themed. A flash of mist zipped by Azur and landed in front of him. A middle-aged, pale woman appeared in front of him. She had large curly black hair in a ponytail, a red Spanish dress with yellow petals around her waist, two golden flowers in her hair, Day of the Dead makeup on her face and a sombrero with flowers, skulls hanging from it. Azur stood dwarfing her with his gargantuan size.

The lady spoke to him in Spanish " _Hola, nuevo estudiante! Estoy Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte. Y voy a ser su profesor de español este año. ¿Estás emocionado?_ " Jack just stared, not understanding a word she just said.

She chuckled. "That's Spanish. The language and culture you will be learning this period. I am Mrs. Santa Muerte."

Azur replies with a not-so-happy tone. "Lucky me" Then he went over and sat down in his seat. He looked to his left and saw María. She looked at him, gave him smile and waved daintily at him.

"I saw you at the pool." María smirked "Yes, you did. I am María de la Santa Muerte. I'm her daughter." She gestured to La Muerte. "Her full name is Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte. That's Spanish for "Our Lady of the Holy Death."

Santa Muerte overheard this. "You are quite right, mija." She explained to Azur "I am a Spanish folk spirit representing death. I am associated with healing, protection and safe delivery to the afterlife by my devotees." She smiled.

"If only my daughter dated someone else besides that Alejandro boy. He seems like a sweet boy, but I want someone to grant me sophisticated grandchildren." She joked.

María hid her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Mama! Please." She whined. Her mother snickered and went to the chalkboard as class started.

María whispered to Azur "Mothers, right?"

" _Buenos noches_ , students."

The class said back " _Buenos noches_ , Mrs. Santa Muerte."

Santa Muerte lectured "Welcome to Español!" She grinned. "For some of you who don't know Spanish, well that's why you're here. And that we have a new student here today. What's your name?" She asked.

Azur said "Azur."

"And where are you from?" She asked.

"Denmark." He answered. Santa Muerte's eye grew wide.

"Who are your parents?" She asked suspiciously.

"Cailleach Bheur and Grendel." Everyone, including María and Santa Muerte.

" _Dios mío._ " She was surprised by this. "We never knew that Grendel had a son."

Azur stayed quiet.

"Well, anyway. I'm going to have you all listen to some Spanish songs on this radio." She pointed to an old radio. She put in a record. A loud scratching noise was heard, making Azur cringe from the loud noise.

Then, like the clap of thunder, loud, annoying Spanish music roared throughout the classroom, assaulting Azur's poor eardrums. While everyone else in the room listened on, Azur clutched his ears and screamed in agony. Santa Muerte noticed and quickly shut the music off. Azur calmed down the instant the music was off.

She asked "Is something wrong?" Azur was on the verge of tears.

"I, uh...have very delicate hearing. Loud noises hurt me."

Santa Muerte's maternal instincts kicked in and was shocked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Does it hurt now?" She asked, coming over to examine him.

"My ears are still ringing from the loud noise attack." Azur tried to chill out his ringing eardrums.

Santa Muerte said "Forgive me for that. I'll try to keep the volume down." María gave him a look of confusion.

As class continued, María was partnered up with Azur to help him understand and learn some Spanish words and sentences.

"Mexico is the place where I was born. There are some Spanish words and sentences that you'll learn this year. Let's start with this. " _Tengo un cacahuete_ ".

Azur sighed.

" _Repetición._ " She said, but Azur sat in silence.

María frowned. "That means repeat what the sentence I said."

The language was foreign to him and the sentence didn't seem that hard and he did as he was told, with some complications. " _Tengo...un...c-cacahuente._ "

" _Muy bien_. That means "I have a peanut". _Tengo un cacahuete._ "

Azur sighed again, bored.

"Now lets try this. " _Hola, es muy agradable conocerte_ ". That means, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

"What is going on out there?" He groaned as he threw his head back and face palmed.

Just then, a calaca boy sits near María who has wavy black hair and wearing 1800's Spanish clothing.

He says to her "Hey, María."

She smiles up at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Azur, this is my boyfriend Alejandro De Le Fuente. Alejandro, this is Azur, the new monster. The son of Grendel."

Alejandro's eyes widened. "Unbelievable."

"Believe it." said Azur.

María laughs. "Alejandro is a son of a Day of the Dead skeleton. Day of the Dead is a Mexican holiday focuses on gatherings of family and friends to pray for and remember friends and family members who have died, and help support their spiritual journey. Manolo would go across the spirit realm just to be with me." She rest her head on Manolo's chest.

"Her biological father, a lord of Xibalba, cursed her as a baby when her mother left him." Alejandro explained.

María added "And every year as I grew up on the Day of the Dead, the spirits of the dead would walk the Earth temporarily until the day was out. If I matured, then my curse would be lifted."

Azur asked "Are you like the princess of the dead or something?" María nods.

" _Sí_. Well, sort of. My mother rules a purgatory I like to call the Beyond."

Azur asked "Do you think maybe I could see this place if it's possible?"

María ponders this.

"Well, I'll talk to Mama about it."

* * *

Okay, so Spanish was going to take some getting used to. Azur opened the doors to next period, Science. Inside, it was a large, dusty old science laboratory. He sat down next to the Frankenstein brothers, there was a boy messy chestnut hair named Isaac Myers. Hanging from the ceiling on a massive row of spiderwebs was Wenquian, but her lower half was the body of a black spider, she had three smaller eyes above both her original eyes and they were all black. Next to her was a half-human, half-spider girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, eight red eyes, brown blazer and a light pink strapless top. She also had a spider body on her lower half. And in her mouth, she had sharp canines. Leif was there, too.

Frederick caught Jack's attention. "Hey, new guy."

Azur looked at him. "Have you ever heard of Smosh?" Azur shook his head.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

Frederick said in defense "Hey! I have interests, too! It's a funny comedy duo. Lots of crazy, messed-up shit."

Ulrich droned out "I can say the same about your head."

Marcel said to his older brother. "Oh, Ulrich." Frederick took out his iPad and pulled up a video.

"Here's a video of them doing something educational, but completely stupid." He showed Azur the video that said 'HOW TO SURVIVE A BURGLARY'. At the very beginning, a stray paint can sprays a blue word 'SMOSH'. Sirens were heard, followed by a "Shut up!".

 _It starts from inside a house from the front door, which in pops a man dressed in black and donning a ski mask. He was carrying a black bag and a yellow bat of some sort. He was cackling as he was took some random stuff from a shelf and into the bag which said 'Stolen Stuff'. Suddenly, a man dressed a policeman appears in front of him with a fake mustache. He says to the viewers "Look at this little crime-commiting dirtbag burglar. He just broke into your house and now he's gonna burgle the heck out of it." He then disappears. A young man holding a phone enters the room and upon seeing the burglar robbing his house, he screams in terror. As he screamed, the burglar walks up to him and smacks him in the face with the bat._

 _The scene cuts to the policeman who says "And now you're dead. All because you were a dum-dum."_

Azur looked as he showed his hand which had long pink fingernails. This confused him.

 _The cop continued "But don't worry, there's a solution. My name is Sergeant Anous. And I'm gonna teach you how to survive a home burglary." His smile glistened. Scene cuts to him sitting on the same guy who was murdered. "Let's go." He stood up and a small, faint fart noise is barely heard. "There are two (hold up two fingers) fool-proof ways to avoid being bat murdered by a burglar. Burglars always hate being killed. (close-up) Here's a weapon you can make using items found in any household."_

 _Cut to the burglar walking creepily up to the man with the bat._

 _Anous instructed "Simply take some PVC pipe." The guy was taking out said objects as the burglar closed in on him. "A nitrous oxide canister. A valve from massive steam-operated machinery. Duct tape. And a butternut squash." The guy tapes them all together as best he could. "Then you tape it all together and BAM! You're ready for action, bucko." However, as the guy tried to use it as the burglar got closer, the squash just fell to the floor in front of him._

Azur was more confused. "That didn't make any sense."

Frederick shushed him and Ulrich shook his head at his ignorant brother. Unknown to them, the brunette spider girl was hanging from the web string next to them, watching as well.

 _The burglar picked up the squash and smacked the guy in the face with it. Big, bold letters 'BUTTERNUT SQUASH'D!' appeared on the screen after this and an announcer shouted out the words._

 _Cut to Anous drinking from a glass of milk. He spits it out as he is talking. "And if that doesn't work, you could always try my next method: tire them out." The burglar is chasing the guy around a dining room table. Anous shows up again with bushy eyebrows. "However, if this doesn't work if you're lazy or morbid obese quadriplegic." The guy is sitting in a chair wearing a rainbow shirt and no arms or legs. He try to run from the burglar, but fails, only to fall face-first on the floor. The burglar chuckles then beats him with the bat. The announcer shouts "BAT MURDERED'D!"_

 _Cut to inside a mailbox. Anous opens it and stick his face in. "Well, let's say none of those options work. In that case, you need to stop that burgling burglar from getting into your house and burgling it in the first place." He tries to get out, but gets stuck. The guy walks up to the door and Anous appears behind him. "And in this case, we use the rule of Always Silently Shut Doors In Case of Kleptomaniacs. Or ASSDICK for short." He tousles to guy's hair. "You'd be surprised how many people don't think about ASSDICK. I think about ASSDICK all the time." He disappears. The guy shuts the door. Anous appears again. "Now there's a man that knows his ASSDICK." He disappears again. The guys tries this but fails. After two more tries, same result._

Ulrich rolled his eyes again at the stupid video.

 _Anous is shown painting a self-portrait of himself. "If ASSDICK doesn't work for you, you have only one option left: dress as a burglar yourself." He licks some red paint and tastes it. "Not bad." He said._

The idiotic humor to the video agitated Ulrich to no end. He slapped his hand on his face, groaning.

 _The guy does as Anous instructed. The burglar comes in and is confused when he sees him. "Huh? What the hell?" He exclaimed. This worked for once and the burglar prepares to leave. Unfortunately, Anous steps in his way, pointing his gun at them, believing them both to be actual burglars. "Stop right there, you burgling burglars!" The guys says "No! No, I was just posing as a burglar like you told me to." The burglar said "And I'm just dressing like a burglar like you told me to." Unconvinced, Anous demands "Prove it! Take off your masks!" They did. The guy says "See?" But the still-unconvinced and dim-witted cop spoke "I can't tell two apart! All you white people look the same!" The guy tries to knock some sense into the delusional policeman. "What? We look nothing alike!" The cop shouted "BULL **[bleep]**!" He began to shoot at him repeatedly in different poses; wagging his finger at him, from the side, with his back turned to him and holding the gun to his butt and, for some odd reason, from his eyes. The guy drops dead just he stops shooting him. Anous laughed. "That burgling scum is off the streets for good. But just to make sure.." He shoots at the guy again. The cop goes to celebrate with the burglar and tells him that he keeps his life savings in his wallet._

' _Worst mistake ever_ ', Ulrich thought.

 _Then the burglar started clubbing Anous on the head as Anous dramatically cries in pain and collapses on the floor. The burglar takes his wallet saying that he was rich and leaves the house, laughing evilly. Anous tries to post a photo of himself dying from bat murder on Instagram. After he dies, the narrator says that he got only 2 likes. Both were from his mom. The photo that he took appears on the screen with the announcer shouting " **#Crayolo!** " Then the video ends._

Frederick looks at him expectedly. Azur deadpans. "You're weird."

Ulrich quips "That's what I've said before." Azur looks to his right and becomes face-to-face with the spider girl having upside down.

"Hello." She greeted Azur who yelped and jumped, startled.

The girl apologizes "Sorry! I'm sorry. I do that sometimes. I'm Beth Remington. And I couldn't overhear you guys watching an ugly Smosh video."

Frederick exclaimed "They're funny! Why doesn't anyone else think so?"

Marcel says "Fred, it involves crude humor." Beth nodded in agreement. Wenquian lowers from the ceiling next to her.

"Hey, Azur! You're here too? Awesome! I'm into chemistry myself." Azur look at her in shock. Wenquian notices this.

"Oh, this?" She gestures to her spider body. "This is my true form. Like I said before, I'm a jorōgumo. Half-woman, half spider. Beth, here, is the daughter of a weaver who was turned into a spider by the Greek goddess, Athena."

Beth glared and crossed her arms, growling under breath. "That bitch! Why did you have to bring her up?"

Frederick added "Well, she's a goddess and gods can do anything."

"That make me feel better." She then smiles, looking on the bright side. "But it's awesome like this. You know, sometimes it's good to have a big butt."

Frederick corrects "That's your abdomen." Beth looks annoyed. "Well, it's still funny to me!"

Class then started and the two spider girls climbed back up to the ceiling. Standing in front of the long chalkboard was an elderly man in a lab coat. He had shoulder-length white hair with a scraggly white beard. He spoke in a raspy English accent which sounded like he was about to have a stroke.

"Welcome to Science class, students. I am Dr. Victor Frankenstein." He gestured to his name written on the board. "I see that my three grandsons are here with us today." He looked over at the trio. Marcel, Frederick and Ulrich."

Dr. Frankenstein continues "We stall learn the basics of science, anatomy, resurrection and dissection."

Azur looked disgusted at this.

"We're just humans. Me, my brothers and our grandpa." Ulrich whispered to him. "We're only here because he created a monster."

The lesson proceeded. There weren't any words to describe how disgusted Azur when he learned that they dissect frogs here. Moments later, Dr. Frankenstein was talking about science and all that stuff, amazing Azur. They were then told to practice chemistry in different groups. Azur stuck with Wenquian, Isaac, Beth and the Frankensteins. Azur was reading from a science book, not understanding anything, but he only needed to keep himself from getting bored. He began to wonder why his mother wanted him to have an education here at this academy.

"Okay, so how is this done?" He asked.

Wenquian giggled as she then explained "Chemistry isn't really just mixing chemicals, it's also a fun way of learning science. Hey, let me show you a little project of mine."

Ulrich sighed. "Not this again." Wenquian set up her set of beakers and test tubes. She had a maniacal grin on her face. She began mixing chemical substances on her set with the help of her spider legs. The Frankensteins duck under the table once she got out the blowtorch and used it. She puts a nozzle on the finished project and takes it over to a giant tungsten carbine ball and sprays all around it. She pulls a nearby switch which magnetically draws the spray to the ball making it completely yellow.

"Amazing, right?" She exclaimed to the Azur and the group. Azur blinked, while the others were just bored. They've seen this before over and over again. Wenquian is always trying to impress other students with there achievements.

"What color is that?" Azur finally asked.

"Why, it's yellow!" Wenquian squealed, then crawled up to the ball. "Watch this." She pokes the ball with one finger, causing it to explode in a cloud of yellow dust.

"Wow!" Azur was amazed.

"Tell me about it!" Wenquian replied.

Frederick clapped sarcastically while Isaac comments "Not bad, Wenquian. For the 13th time."

He plopped his head down on the table. Ulrich quips sardonically "If there's ever a good time to play with shitty toys during work hours, send me a goddamn postcard."

Wenquian glared at him for that. "Oh, you guys are such party poopers." She complained.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **John Rhys-Davies as Abraham Lincoln**

 **Idina Menzel as Cleopatra VII**

 **Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Agamemnon**

 **Emma** **Thompson as Queen Elizabeth I**

 **Roger Moore as William Shakespeare**

 **Billy Crystal as Babe Ruth**

 **Matthew McConaughey as Al Capone**

 **Tonantzin Carmelo as Pocahontas**

 **Esperanza Roy as Mrs. Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte**

 **Diego Boneta as Alejandro De Le Fuente**

 **Chris Pine as Ulrich Frankenstein**

 **Emjay Anthony as Marcel Frankenstein**

 **Ophelia Lovibond as Beth Remington**

 **Peter Capaldi as Dr. Victor Frankenstein**

 **Ben Schnetzer as Isaac Myers**


	11. The Film Re-Cut of Paranoia

Headmaster Skullery was in his office taking on the phone with someone with a yearbook in his arms.

"Hey, mom. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing alright, son. How are things with you?" An elderly woman's voice said on the line.

Skullery chuckled "Oh, the students seem to be doing well in their classes. Most of them are choosing not to work and laze around. You know how college kids are." He said.

His mother said "Oh, okay. I've been meaning to tell you that the Snow Queen barged into my shop last week."

Skullery replied "Yeah, classic Queen Io. Always getting herself involved."

His mother concluded "This was different. She arrived at such a late hour regarding her daughters."

"Yngvild and Heidi?" He asked.

"Yes. She's saying that her daughters have been displaying destructive behavior. Using their ice magic to wreck havoc." His mother explained.

"Why couldn't she have told me abut it?" Skullery asked.

"She was afraid you'd pass it off as a common thing." His mother answered.

He asked "And what's serious about this?"

"While their powers grow stronger, the more they are capable of using them. And Io states that they've been taking too much advantage of them. That's what she told me, anyway." His mother said.

Skullery then said "Come to think of it, one of the staff members claimed that Yngvild got really upset when she failed a test that she froze the teacher." He looked over the photos in the yearbook. He snickered.

"I'm sorry. I have to call you back. Bye." He hangs up.

"Those two are such troublemakers." He sighed. He turns the page to see photos of a few people with "SENIOR GRADUATES" entitled below, along with their names.

 _ **Misericordia K. Gotham** \- (a tall young girl with long black hair, purple eyes and pale skin)_

 _ **Siouxsie Jezebel Bremnamshire** \- (a obese-looking girl with curled black hair held back with a scrunchie)_

 _ **Adonijah, Absalom and Abner Cromby** \- (fraternal triplets; all with shaggy hair and big sideburns)_

 _ **Zima and Zu**_ _ **ma S'azva** (_ _conjoined twin sisters; left one had curly brown hair and the right one had longer, smoother brown hair)_

 _ **Aesculapius Skullery** \- (a younger version of Skullery; smooth, glossy black hair, Caucasian skin and an expressionless face devoid of emotion)_

Skullery gazes longingly at the photos of his old classmates and known friends. They used to be in a small club together where they would have solace from those who despised them and believed them to be freaks and called them names. He sighed and shook his head. It's been a while since he last seen them. Scullery heard that a few of them had received jobs at schools.

"I wonder what troubles you all have." He closes the book.

* * *

It was now eighth period and Azur was in sitting in a dark room with Mezem sitting beside him. There was a super-8 film projector on a table in between them and they were both starring at a white cotton sheet hanging on the wall in front of them being used as a screen. Azur had film production and media this period where they were learning about how to make films, set up cameras, etc. His class consisted of, Marcel, Toshiko Morgan, a young girl whose mother is a ghost associated with videos, Sharpe, a young mischievous boy, Donna Von Weatherby-Bluebeard, the daughter of a madman who murdered his wives and Annie, a disgruntled demon girl who can assume the form of a doll.

Mezem speaks "I'd like to share with you one of the films my father has made in the past." He switched on the projector and the film was playing on the sheet. It was merely a found footage rough cut about a family having a picnic outdoors. There was a small dog going around the table in hopes of some food. All of the sudden, the scene cuts to inside a house during the night. The person holding the camera was walking through the hallways in an eerie fashion. Azur raised an eyebrow. Something was not right.

"What are we looking at?" Azur asked uneasily.

Mezem kept his eyes glued to the screen and answered "Reputation." Azur was confused at his answer and looked back at the screen. The person walked up the stairs and into to the master bedroom. One the right side of the scene, Azur could have sworn he just a strange symbol painted on the wall in red. Inside the bedroom, the light of the camera revealed two people tied up on the bed with their mouths taped shut. The dog was barking at the person. On close up to the boy on the bed, a hand slit his throat with a butcher knife, making Azur wince in terror. The person slits the woman's throat as well. The unseen figure walks out and into another bedroom where a boy with tied and gagged as well. The boy meets the same demise as the two adults. And just like that, the screen shines bright as the film ends.

A dead silence filled the room as Mezem put on the next film. In it were a family hanging out at the pool and just like in the previous film, the scene and mood changed to a darker atmosphere. There was vase filled with glowing green stuff and some people were tied and gagged to pool chairs, each at ropes tied at the end. One by one, the people were pulled into the pool where they drowned. Mezem pauses the film showing a mysterious figure standing at the bottom of the pool. Azur was shocked when he saw a strange looking man who didn't look human. He had a skull-like face with angry-looking black eyes and no mouth. He had long wavy black hair and a black outfit.

As if reading his mind, Mezem says "His name is Buhguul. Most people call him Mr. Boogey. He's a Pagan Sumarian deity who feeds on the souls of mortal children. Christians say that he lives in images of himself, believing that they were gateways into his realm. They believe that he would take possession on those who saw the images and cause them to do...terrible things. But not to worry. He only goes after humans."

The door knocks and a voice asked "How we doing in there?" It was Sagittarius Lopus, their teacher for this period and Marcel's uncle on his mother's side.

"Okay." Azur answers. He walks away.

The door opens revealing Marcel who asks "Hey, where's my video camera?"

* * *

The culprits, Lionell and Notaku, were inside the women's bathroom planning to shoot a perverted video of the girls using the bathroom. Lionell was holding Marcel's camera that he had stolen while Notaku was standing near an open stall.

"This is the jackpot! We're gonna get so many hits!" cheered Lionell.

The two frat brothers high-fived each other.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Back in film production class, Mezem and Azur answer in unison and shrug. "I don't know." "Not sure." Marcel walks off to try and find it. Azur looks back at the screen and makes a confused face when he sees a young girl, roughly about 12 years of age, with long black hair that curtained her face and a white dress.

"Toshiko, get out of my dad's film!" Mezem growled, baring his sharp teeth

Toshiko laughed.

"Oh, come on. I really had you going there!"

"Unless you want to end up like those abducted children, get your sorry ass out of the film NOW!" He roared with rage and annoyance. Toshiko shivers with fright.

"Okay, okay." She climbed out of the film, through the screen like it's a portal and leaves. "God, you are such a killjoy. Always ruining my fun!" She complained as she exited the room.

Mezem bites back "I'll bend your joints in the wrong direction!" Toshiko growls and walks away.

"Kids." He shook his head.

Azur feels the screen, but doesn't go through it like Toshiko did. Mezem notices.

"Oh, yeah. Her mother was named Samara Morgan, a little girl who was tossed down a deep well. Her spirit haunts a cursed video tape that after you watch it, she calls you on your phone, saying ominously "Seven days." before hanging up. It means the victim has only seven days to live before she kills them. Like Toshiko, Samara crawls out of the screen of her tape, but she leaves a trail of wet footprints."

Azur looked intrigued at all the monsters he was told of today. "You know, I'll have to research all of these monster that you people are telling me about. Clearly there are other legends out there besides my dad, Grendel."

Mezem comments "Grendel, eh? We might have something in common after all."

"In the cafeteria." Azur began.

"What?" Mezem asked.

"You can turn into a goat?" Azur asked him.

Mezem shook his head. "I'm half-demon. But yes, my demon self is somewhat related to capra species. That means 'goat', by the way." He explained.

"Hey!" Toshiko suddenly appears at the door holding a video tape. "If you two want, I can show you my mom's famous tape."

Azur, Mezem and Toshiko were gathered in the room with the lights off and the tape was playing. The tape depicted various random, yet haunting clips. The first clip looked to be a ring, to which the scene is shot from inside a dark well and light is shining though the lid. There was an eerie humming and whining in the background which made the clip seem more ominous. The second clip was blood flowing into the ocean. The third clip was a chair placed in the center of a blank scenery which suddenly moves before the scene changes. The fourth clip was a close-up of long black hair being combed and shows a mirror on the right side of the wall showing a young woman combing her hair. The mirror shifts to the left to reveal a strange figure with a white dress and long black hair backing into the shadows. The mirror shifts back to the right to show the woman looking to the left and smiling, supposedly at the figure. The image of a nail with blood dripping from the tip is briefly shown. The fifth clip was a house where a man was looking at the camera from the window of the first floor. The sixth clip was a cliff with a view of the ocean and a tree on the left side. There was a fly buzzing around. The seventh clip was the close-up of a human mouth and the intestines were being yanked out. The eight image was from inside the well again with the lid being placed on top. The next image was a burning tree. The next image was a finger impaling itself on the nail. The next image was a sea of maggot which turns into a sea of drowning humans. The next image was a table, a chair and glass of water. The chair moves and a large centipede crawls out. The next image was three-legged goat limps inside the barn before the close-up of a horse's eye is shown. The well is shown again. The next image was a box of twitching, disembodied human fingers. The burning tree is shown again. The next image shows the young woman standing in front of the mirror. She stops combing her hair before looking directly at the camera and frowning. The next image shows the house again, but the man isn't there. The chair is shown again, but it's spinning upside down in mid-air. The next image is a ladder. The next image is horse corpses laying on a beach. The next image shows the woman standing on the edge of the cliff and lets herself fall forward. The next image is the ladder falling to the ground. The final image is a well made of stones surrounded by a valley of dead trees, grass and an eerie fog and the video ends with static.

"You actually watch this?" Azur asked, a bit shaken from the video.

"Oh, yeah." Toshiko answered taking the tape out. Just then, a ringing is heard and Vanellope takes her phone out and answers it.

"Seven days." A feminine voice whispers on the other line.

"Hi, mom." Toshiko said.

"Toshiko? Were you watching my tape?" The voice asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I wanted to show my classmates." Toshiko said in defense.

The voice sighed. "Toshiko, we talked about this. That tape is for murdering purposes only. You can't just carry it around and show it to all your friends."

"Yes. I know, mom." She said in defeat. "Okay, bye now."

"Bye, sweetie." Toshiko hangs up.

"That was my mom." She told the other two.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Sharpe was operating the camera and failing while Donna was sitting in a chair checking her makeup. Donna was growing impatient. She was desperate to have her picture taken, even though were supposed to be doing a test on how to operate a video camera.

"Will you hurry up? I can't stay young forever!" Sharpe rolled his eyes.

"Alright, already! Chill the hell out! Gah!" He groans trying to work the camera. Donna shakes her head, signing contemptibly. Someone taps her shoulder, Donna looks and sees another Donna.

The other Donna asked "Will you play with me?" The real Donna shrieks in terror falling out of the chair onto her back on the floor. The other Donna guffaws and transforms into a girl with smoothly-combed drown hair, a small bow next to her left ear, pioneer dress and Mary Jane shoes. Annie and Sharpe hugged as they laughed.

Donna hissed "That is not funny!"

They ignored her.

"I think I'm gonna pee!" laughed Annie, clutching her crotch and bending over.

"Shut up, both of you!" ordered Donna.

As the childish roar of laughter continued, Marcel, while searching for his lost camera, noticed the whole thing. He rolled his eyes and went back to searching.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Frances de la Tour as Skullery's mother**

 **Joel Kinnaman as Prof. Sagittarius Lopus**

 **Malese Jow as Toshiko Morgan**

 **Brianna Hildebrand as Donna Von Weatherby-Bluebeard**

 **Jason Mantzoukas as Sharpe**

 **Chloe Csengery as Annie**


	12. The Tale of Beowulf and Grendel

"So there we were just chatting away. No biggie, right? But then..." Bella, a young fairy girl with peach blonde hair, salmon-colored flower dress, salmon gloves that go past her elbows, silver circular necklaces, blue lipstick and large butterfly wings, spoke to her friends, until she was rudely interrupted by her older sister, Lara, a fairy with spiked brown hair, a summer dress made from flower petals and larger butterfly wings, when she flings open the curtain to the room they were in.

"YOU GUYS!" Lara shouted in a rushed pace.

"Lara! We were talking!" Bella scolded who was talking to the Pixies: Cé, Oithyn, Yuogione, Murningwood, Epraz, Itha and Sythr.

"I know!" Lara sneered. "Listen, you all know that new monster who outwitted Valhalla?"

She was met with some immediate nods and Lara declares "Well, at the stadium, he beat Myeong in a race around the track." There was a collective gasp of surprise all around.

"He defeated the almighty speed demon, Myeong?!" Sythr asked with a shrill voice.

"Yes. That's what I just said!" Lara said.

"Hmm! There's no way he's faster than her or me!" Epraz said with an eye roll.

"So who exactly is this new monster and what does he look like. I've been willing to know." Yuogione asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

Lara stammered before answering.

"Uh...he was huge!" She said with emphasis. "He stood about two to four inches higher than a street lamp. He looked humanoid. He has some saggy blair hair that reminded me of seaweed, some of his body was gruesomely disfigured. The side of his face look like rotting flesh of a corpse. I think was either a troll, an ogre or a giant. I couldn't tell. He was bare foot, he wore deer-skin brown paints, a dark drown knitted vest over a white blouse that was ripped up a bit and a black cape made of cattle skin that reached his back. And I heard that his name was Azur, son of Cailleach Bheur...and Grendel." She whispered the last part gravely.

Everyone gasped again, mouth agape.

* * *

School hours were over now and Azur was walking back toward his dormitory building. While he was walking, he pondered the many monsters he was told of today and made a mental note to study them.

"Azur!" He heard a familiar voice. He saw Ute, Seònaid, Ingrid, Temperance, Kendra, Priya come up to him.

"There your are! So are you ready to tell us your story?" Ute asked while the others nodded.

"Yeah." Azur said.

"Hey, Azur!" He looked to see Leif, Hiroshi, Myeong, Wenquian, Lei and Zraga. Lei was able to decrease his size in order to fit into the normal-sized dorm.

"Son of Grendel! We're ready for that story!" Zraga said with a fanboyish smile.

"Okay." Azur said before going up to his dorm room.

"Oh, this is so exiting!" Wenquian squealed. They all made it to his dorm room. Azur opened it and they all walked in.

"Wow. This place is so ug.." Lei spoke before Myeong elbows his gut. "UTTERLY amazing!" Lei said sheepishly. Myeong rolled her eyes.

"It's a nice view." Temperance said looking out the window.

"Yeah." Priya agreed looking out as well.

"How do you even fit in a cramped space like this?" asked Zraga.

"I don't want to answer." responded Azur.

"I bet I can talk them into getting you a much larger dorm for you to fit in." Wenquian suggested kindly. "They're in the next building over."

"Thanks, but I'm okay with this one for now."

Azur sat down on his bed.

"It may be hard for me to sleep in this...uh, bed. But at least it can sustain my weight."

But it seemed that he contradicted himself as Leif looked to see that the bed's bronze legs was already dented and squashed to the floorboard. It must've happened while was asleep maybe.

"So are you ready?" Seònaid said sitting next to him. Before Azur can say anything, there came a rapping on the door.

"I'll get it." He said getting up. He opened the door to reveal Zoë and Se've.

"Hey, Azur! I kinda overheard your conversation at lunch and I just wanted to hear your story too. Am I too late?" Zoë asked.

"No! Come on in." Azur offers. Both she and Se've walk in.

"Who are you?" Tiana asked.

"I'm Zoë Potter, daughter of Circe." She said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm Se've. Me and Azur were on the ghostly ship together that sailed us here." Se've said.

"Wow! You're a Na'vi, aren't you?" Ute asked.

"Yes. And I'm here because I had to part from my annoying roommate and was looking to room with you, Azur." Se've said.

"Um, alright." Azur declared.

"Okay. Everyone ready?" He asked and everyone said. "Yes!"

"Ready for what?" Se've asked.

"Azur's father is Grendel." Zoë said.

"Who is Grendel?" Se've asked in confusion.

"You'll find out." Ingrid said.

Unbeknownst to them, Yngvild, Heidi, Amelia, María and Stella had followed them suspiciously and stood outside the door to listen closely.

"It started a long time ago in the kingdom of King Hrothgar and his Queen Wealhtheow in Denmark. It was one winter night during the merrymaking in his soon-to-be named glorious mead hall, Heorot. Everyone was drinking and laughing and committing fornication. For the king himself was a drunkard." Azur narrated.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK):**

 _In Denmark, inside the halls of the soon-to-be-named mead hall, Heorot, everyone was celebrating. Eating, laughing, play-fighting, getting drunk on mead and having sex. There was music playing all around and it was like a circus riot. Queen Wealhtheow was holding a golden dragon horn while a man was pouring mead into it. Wealhtheow carries it around the roaring crowd with an emotionless glance. She was not happy about any of this. She just walks along ignoring the loud, boisterous noise around her. Two men walked by front of her carrying a roasted hog on a metal stick. The people at table next to her were belching loudly and rudely._

 _The entrance doors open as some men carried King Hrothgar on a wooden throne. Hrothgar was half-naked with a white robe on him. He swung his arms about, laughing heartily as the people chanted "Hrothgar! Hrothgar! Hrothgar!"_

 _"I want mead!" Hrothgar shouted to his wife._ _"Give me some mead, my queen!"_

 _Everyone continued to chant his name and cheer. Wealhtheow wordlessly handed him the horn._

 _"Oh, thank you. My..beautiful...queen." He drawled out taking the horn and drank from it, spilling some on his face. Everyone proceeded their usual antics._

 _"This is how it works, Aesher." Unferth said while he and another thane were peeing and holding the end of their robes by their mouths._

 _"After you die, you wouldn't really be dead." He spoke with holding his robe between his teeth. "Providing you have accepted him as the one and only God."_ _A plump maid was running from a drunk soldier. She falls on her back on the floor and the soldier falls upon her and lifted her skirt. Hrothgar finished his mead._

 _"Alright, back! Back!" Hrothgar ordered his men. Wealhtheow was about to sit down, but heard giggling to her left._

 _She curiously walks over to see naked women with cloths over their nude bodies. Hrothgar's throne is placed down behind her and her dress gets caught under it. She pulls on it to get it out, but it rips. Her face turns depressed. She goes to sit in her own throne._

 _"Here, my beauty! Give me a kiss!" Hrothgar grabs her arm and pulls her to him for a sloppy kiss._

 _"I want a kiss! Give me a kiss! I want a kiss!" He growls playfully, pulling her closer. She struggled against his hold, disgusted._

 _"Stop it!" She pulled back with force. Having enough, she spits on him. The crowds exclaims loudly as Hrothgar chuckles "More!" with his arms out. Wealhtheow turns her back to him and sat down on her throne._

 _"My thanes, my beautiful thanes!" Hrothgar said standing up, supporting his robe. "One year ago, I, Hrothgar, your King, swore that we would celebrate our victories in a new hall, mighty and beautiful!" He slurred and the crowd applauds._

 _"Have I not kept my oath? Yeah. In this hall, we shall divide the spoils of our conquests, the gold and the treasure. And this shall be a place of merriment, joy and fornication!"_

 _His robes almost drop, leaving him almost completely nude in front of everyone. They all cheer and Hrothgar laughs. Wealhtheow looks unhappily at her husband's antics and looks away. If being married to man way above her age wasn't bad enough, this was worse._

 _"From now, until the end of time! I name this hall, Heorot!" He shouts. Everyone cheered at his speech._

 _"Treasure! Let's hand out some treasure!" shouted the drunk king, grabbing some treasure from a chest and tosses it out to the people. They all greedily grab some of the gold coins and such. Even one woman puts a coin between her breasts._

 _"Unferth!" Hrothgar calls taking out a golden object. "For Unferth, for Unferth, my wisest advisor, violator of virgins and best and bravest of brave brawlers."_

 _He held the item out for the person in question and looked around for him._

 _"Unferth, where the hell are you, you weasel-faced bastard?" He calls impatiently._

 _"I'm here, my king." Unferth said coming up to him._

 _"Unferth. Come here, you ungrateful lout!" Hrothgar said putting the object around his neck before leaning against him intoxicated. Unferth carries him over to his throne and sits him down and the king falls asleep over the people chanting his name._

 _One person stands up on a table. "He faced a demon dragon." He narrates a tale. "When other men would freeze. And then, my lords, he took his sword And brought it to its knees. The greatest of our kings! He broke the dragon's wings. The kingdom fell in darkness. And shadows ruled the night with no sign of dawn, he soldiered on and brought us back to life!" He continued his story._

 _Meanwhile, as the merrymaking went on, outside of Hrothgar's kingdom, pass the snowy mountainous regions, the noise of the loud cheering was heard inside a cave by the large and ugly monster everyone knows as Grendel! All that dreadful and unscrupulous chanting and music carried like an echo, nearly muffled as if he was listening to it through a soft cushion. This sensitive creature's hypersensitive hearing cursed him greatly. He whimpered in pain as the noise assaulted his bad eardrum; scraping a nail down the side of his head, leaking blood._

 _Back in Heorot, Unferth puts the dragon horn away. "Mead! Mead!" He called out. A crippled person rushes over with a cup of mead. He trips and falls in front of Unferth, spilling some of the drink._

 _"You're spilling it." Unferth said in annoyance. "Where's my mead? You're spilling it. You're spilling it!" He whacked him with his wooden staff. "Cain, you clumsy idiot! How dare you waste the king's mead!" He snatches the cup from him. A guard dog growls at the entrance, sensing an intruder. Unferth looks at it confused and turned his eyes toward the doors._

 _"He rose up like a savior." The man pressed on with his story. "When every hope was gone. The beast was gored and peace restored, his memory will live on! Let every cup be raised. Now and forever!" Suddenly, the doors are smashed open and a beam hits the man, knocking him down. Everyone gasped in fright when the wind blows out the torches, darkening the hall. The soldiers grabbed hold of their swords, preparing to fight what was out there._

 _"Huh?" Hrothgar said groggily as he sat up. Everyone peered at the open doors. All was silent for a moment and the air was still as a pregnant pause came. The thanes kept their guard up and swords ready in case of an unexpected attack when the silhouette of Grendel appeared at the entrance._

 _A woman screams in terror as the soldiers got out their swords. "AAAAAAAHAAAHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHH!" Grendel wailed in great pain and eerie blue flames erupt from the hearth. Grendel leapt forward, crushing a man under a table and smacks a soldier into a beam. The woman screamed up at him and Grendel looked toward her. Her scream bombarded against his bad eardrum. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed back and clutched her head with both hands, lifting her up and slamming her down on the ground. He lifts the man up from under him and ripped his leg off. Wealhtheow shielded herself behind a thane._

 _"A sword! Give me a sword." Hrothgar commands. Unferth gets his sword out. Grendel tosses the man over toward them, to which they disperse as the man is knocked into Wealhtheow's throne and Grendel tosses the leg away._

 _"Come! Arm yourselves!" A soldier orders the men as they grabbed their spears. A fellow thane puts Wealhtheow behind a table._

 _"Stay down, my lady!" The thane tells her. She looks up, witnessing the carnage. Grendel attacked the people in any way possible. Kicking them into each other, knocking the pot of mead at some soldiers, pushing them back into spikes, smacking some men into the floor like rag dolls._

 _"Give me a sword! A sword!" Hrothgar commands again. Grendel tosses one person into the air, who lands on the spike of a chandelier and his blood leaks onto the floor. Wealhtheow peeks through a hole in the table to watch the rest of Grendel's rampage. The thane protecting the queen threw an axe over at Grendel, into his lower back. The monster stops and looks over at him groaning. He then growls in rage and leaped over at him, strangling him. Grendel jumps back with him, holds him up and rips him in half. He chucks the lower half over at Unferth who shudders back in horror. Grendel holds the upper part above him to drink the blood from it. Unferth goes underneath some water to hide. Grendel throws the upper half of the body down and lifts the table Wealhtheow is hiding behind and breaks on the ground._

 _"Fight me." Hrothgar said to him pulling out a sword._

 _"Fight me!" He said again bravely._

 _Grendel looks at him._

 _"Fight me." He repeated, ready for a fight. Grendel slowly turns to him and stands above Wealhtheow. A string of green drool drips down in front of her, disgusting and scaring her. He walks over and stood face-to-face with Hrothgar as Wealhtheow watched._

 _"Fight me, damn you." Hrothgar orders. Grendel quivers his claws at him, about to throttle him. "AAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grendel instead roars at him, startling Hrothgar who fell onto the steps. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Grendel hollers before jumping back into the blue fire grabbing a couple dead warriors and jumping up to the ceiling, disappearing along with the flames as the hall grew dark once again. A woman's whimpering is heard when the torches are lit, illuminating the hall. Unferth re-emerges from the waters. The thanes check to see if everyone was alright. "What was that?" Wealhtheow asked her husband. Hrothgar looks gravely at the entrance._

 _"Grendel." He said gravely._

 _Far off beyond the moors, the limping demon himself dragged the two bodies he had grabbed into his desolate underwater cave home._

 _"Grendel!" A feminine voice echoes._

 _He looked around the cave._

 _"What have you done? What have you done?" The voice asked angrily._

 _"Mother?" Grendel asked in Old English._

 _Just then, a mysterious, unseen figure plummeted from the ceiling of the cave into the pool close by him._

 _"Fish and wolf and bear. And sheep or two. Ac nan men!" His mother scolded._

 _Grendel looked at her._

 _"Men?" He asked in a child-like voice. "They are small."_

 _"Men, Grendel! They have slain so many of our kind!"_

 _"The men SCREAMED!" Grendel screamed holding his ear. "The men bellowed and screamed!" He whined. "They hurt me!" He shouted laying down on the ground. "Hurt...my,..ugh! Eeeeaarrrr!" He shouted on the verge of tears. His mother swam closer to him._

 _"Was Hrothgar there?" She asked._

 _"I did not hurt him. I did not hurt him! No! No! No!" He said shaking his head._

 _"Good. Good boy and tender." His mother cooed while stoking his face with her tail._

 _"Mother." Grendel chuckled under her touch. His mother hummed a melody to him as he slept._

 _The following morning, Hrothgar stood in front of the people in red clothing._

 _"Men! Build another pyre!" He ordered. "There's dry wood behind the stables. And burn the dead._ _And seal the hall! Close the door and the windows! And by the King's order, there should be no singing or merrymaking of any kind!" He commands before joining Unferth and a fellow thane._

 _"This place reeks of death." He said softly. "The Scops are singing the shame of Heorot as far south as the middle kingdom and as far north as the ice-lands." Hrothgar replied as they walked. "I've let it be known that I will give half the gold in my kingdom to any man who can rid us of Grendel."_

 _"My King, for deliverance our people sacrifice goats and sheep to Odin and Heimdall." Unferth said to Hrothgar. "With your permission, shall we also pray to the new Roman god, Christ Jesus? Perhaps he can lift our affliction?" He asked._

 _Hrothgar shakes his head. "No. No, Unferth, no. No, the gods will do nothing for us that we will not do for ourselves." He explained as they resumed walking. "What we need is a hero."_

* * *

"And you all know who that was?" Azur asked.

They all nodded. Outside in the hallway, Yngvild, Heidi and their friends were becoming interesting with the story.

"That's right, Beowulf, son of Ecgtheow. He and his thanes sail from their home kingdom of Geatland to Hrothgar's aid to rid their hall of my father. Hrothgar was a friend of Beowulf's father. He was brave enough to step up and kill him with his mighty fists. They were to open the doors to the mead hall. Unferth was not amused with Beowulf, however. He was jealous that he would steal his king's attention."

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK):**

 _Inside the mead hall, everyone tidies up the trashed mead hall from Grendel's attack. They set the tables up to perfection, lay straws of hay on the ground and toss some dry wood into the hearth making a fire. Beowulf watches Wealhtheow walking to her throne. A woman moans as she scrubs a table and Hondshew gazes lustfully at her jiggling breasts._

 _"We don't want any trouble with the locals!" Wiglaf exclaimed in annoyance. He kicks Hondshew as the Geats laugh._

 _"Hondshew. Make me feel you're pretending to listen to me." Wiglaf said to him sternly. "It's only been five days since you waved your wife goodbye!"_

 _"Five days?" Hondshew said in mock-confusion. "In the name of Odin! No wonder my loins are burning!" Hondshew jokes while gesturing to his privates at the woman as the Geats laugh._

 _The woman glared and sticks her tongue out at him while she scrubbed. Hrothgar appears at the door near the thrones being carried on his wooden throne by his men._

 _"Beowulf. There you are." Hrothgar said as they were carried him and place him next to Wealhtheow. "I was thinking out your father. Great man. He was fleeing the Wulfings and he killed one of them with his bare hands."_

 _"Heatholaf."_

 _"That's it. Yeah, that's right." Hrothgar said. "I paid the blood debt for your father and he swore his oath to me. So I saved his skin and you're here to save ours. That's right?"_

 _There was someone clapping. Beowulf looked to see Unferth clapping sarcastically with his men behind him._

 _"All hail, the great Beowulf! Come to save our pathetic Danish skins, eh?" He spoke sardonically. "And we are so damned grateful, mighty Beowulf! But can I ask a question, as a huge admirer of yours?" asked Unferth while taking a cup of mead._

 _Beowulf gave a curt nod._

 _"_ _There was another Beowulf, I heard tell of, who challenged Brecca the Mighty to a swimming race out on the open sea. Was that you?" He asked._

 _"I swam against Brecca."_

 _"Oh!" Unferth feigns surprise and walks up to him while Wiglaf and the Geats shoved their way over the other side of the them._

 _"Because I thought it had to be a different Beowulf. Someone else of the same name." He said, attempting to outdo him. "Because, you see, the Beowulf I heard of swam against Brecca and lost." He then shouted out. "He risked his life and Brecca's to serve his own vanity and pride! A boastful fool! And he lost! So I thought it had to be someone else." He said to him and took a swig of his mead._

 _"I swam against Brecca." Beowulf repeated._

 _"But victory was his, not yours." Unferth said to him. "A mighty warrior who cannot even win a swimming match!" He shouts to the everyone._

 _"Speaking only for myself here." He spoke softly to Beowulf. "Not only do I doubt that you will be able to stand for a moment against Grendel, I doubt that you will even have the belly to stay in the hall all night."_

 _There was a silence that drifted throughout the hall._

 _"I find it difficult to argue with a drunk. But it's true." Beowulf admitted to everyone. "I did not win the race. We swam for five days, neck and neck. I was conserving my strength for the final stretch when this storm blew up and with it, came sea monsters! Again and again, the monsters attacked! Dark things from the sea's depths. I hacked and I lashed at these foul beasts with my sword! Spilling their guts into the sea!"_

 _In a flashback, Beowulf was swimming against Brecca during a thunderstorm, until giant, horned, one-eyed sea serpents came out of water and attacked Beowulf. But they were no match for him and his blade. He kills them one by one. One of them even caught him in it's mouth, which did little as Beowulf cut his way through it's eye._ _"BEOWULF!" He shouted with victory and courage before he jumped back into the water to catch up with Brecca._

 _"And then..." Beowulf continued slowly and hesitantly. "One of them seized me by...it's jaws and dragged me to the bottom. I killed the monster..with..my own blade and..I plunged it into...it's heart."_

* * *

"But what really happened it that he was seduced by a mermaid-like being in the water and his blade fell into the water below." Azur explained.

"This Unferth sound like a jerk." Myeong sneered.

"But don't worry. He isn't all that bad later on in the story."

"So you say it was a mermaid?" asked Ute, receiving a nod from Azur. "I never got along with mermaids. They think they're all that, you know what I mean?"

"Anyway..." He continued.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK):**

 _Back to Beowulf finishing his tale about the race against Brecca._

 _"Yes, of course." Unferth said sarcastically. "The sea monsters. And you killed...What was it? 20?" Unferth asked._

 _"9." Beowulf answered._

 _"Last time, it was three." Wiglaf whispered to Hondshew._

 _"But would you do me the honor of telling me your name?" Beowulf asked him._

 _Unferth gets up close to his face._

 _"I am Unferth. Son of Ecglaf." He said._

 _"Unferth. Son of Ecglaf." Beowulf said getting in his face. "I know who you are. They say you killed both your brothers when you witnessed them having knowledge of your mother." He said._

 _This struck a nerve. Unferth scowled and reached out his dagger ready to stab him to death, but Beowulf grabbed his wrist._

 _"I have another true thing to tell you, Unferth. Kinslayer." Beowulf tells him roughly. He knocks his dagger out of his hand._

 _Unferth raised his fist, about to punch him when Beowulf grabbed him again. "If your strength and heart was as strong and fierce as your words, Grendel would not feel free to murder and gorge on your people without fear of retaliation! Tonight will be different!" Beowulf shouted with determination to the people. "Tonight, he will find Geats waiting for him! Not frightened sheep...!" Beowulf shoves Unferth down with a thane catching him. Everyone unsheathed their swords at each other, ready to fight._

 _"Like you." Beowulf pointed to him._

* * *

"Beowulf kept his word to rid the hall of my father. In his boastful and self-reliant state, he and his Geats wait in Heorot that night. Beowulf was so drawn to Wealhtheow, who was not happy with her marriage to Hrothgar." Azur said to everyone.

"How old did you say she was?" asked Zoë.

"Younger than Hrothgar. Roughly about the same age os Beowulf who was 50 at the time, I think."

"Age indifference, much?" whispered Lei to the ear of Myeong.

"How did Beowulf fight him?" Seònaid asked him who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Beowulf stripped naked to fight him as equal. Since Grendel did not have a weapon or armor of his own." He said.

"I can only imagine." Kendra said.

"You wish." Priya smirked shoving her.

"Okay. Fighting a monster in the nude? That's just not right." Lei said.

"Can you continue?" Zoë asked

"Yeah." Se've nodded.

Azur resumed. "Beowulf slept onto the step to wait for his arrival. He orders his men to sing out loud to lure him from the cave, due to his hypersensitive hearing. And the moment finally came when he arrived in a painful state. He burst the door down and the Geats charged at him with their sword. But they were no match for him. Grendel overpowers them, slaughtering them and even ate one of their heads off. Beowulf stood up to join the battle and his strength caught up with him. Noticing his condition, Beowulf uses it against him. So then he climbs up on his back, punching his ear pad repeatedly until it ruptures." Everyone cringed at this.

"That must hurt." Leif cringed along with everybody else.

"With his eardrum destroyed, Grendel shrinks to human size and Beowulf jumps off of him onto a chandelier. The powerless Grendel tries to escape the hall, but Beowulf catches up to him and gets his arm caught in the chains. Beowulf ties the other end of the chain around a beam to keep him in place. Beowulf pins Grendel's arm between the door and the doorjamb..."

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK:)**

 _"Your bloodletting days are finished, demon!" He slammed the door back on his arm._

 _"I am not a demon!" Grendel shouted to him in Old English. Trying to reason with him._

 _"It speaks." Beowulf said in amazement. "It speaks!" He shouted to his men._

 _"Who are you!?" He asked Beowulf, to which Beowulf introduced himself in a dramatically, boastful way._

 _"I am ripper, tearer, slasher, gouger..." Grendel cringed in fright and pain. "I am the teeth in the darkness. The talons in the night. Mine is strength and lust and power! I. Am. Beowulf!" And with that, he slammed the door so hard, Grendel's arm was sliced off. Grendel screamed in a greater pain than before. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Everyone winced at that part. It was truly horrid to hear to tale of one's father being slaughtered by a human. In Azur's case, pain was not an uncommon thing. But that didn't go past the group one bit, for they know see the suffering the mythical Grendel had endured. Ute shared a sympathetic look along the rest of the group, letting her kind nature get the better of her. How badly she wanted to go over and stroke Azur's arm comfortingly and whisper sweet nothings into his ear and let him know he wasn't alone. But she silently cursed out Seònaid for already ding it before she could. Se've was having trouble understanding anything in the story, since everything on Earth was foreign to her. However, she did see how much distress Azur's had and she felt pity for him. Wenquian actually started to shed some tears with remorse and sadness while Myeong patted her shoulder. Priya's makeup started running from the crying, but Kendra handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Ute cooed with pity.

"That motherfucker had a lot of nerve." growled Priya.

"That must've really hurt." Leif said.

Azur nodded, feeling especially upset.

"Yes,iIt did. And it hurt me when I learned about it."

"I'm really sorry that happened to him." Temperance said with comfort and they all agreed.

"You and your family go through a lot of pain, don't they?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes. And with that, Grendel's arm was hung above the door as a trophy. Beowulf's fame grew amongst the Danes for his good deed. Wealhtheow still refused to give Hrothgar a child for his tryst with Grendel's mother. Hrothgar had an affair her and she gave birth to Grendel."

"Does that mean your Hrothgar's grandson?" Wenquian asked.

"Yes." Azur answered. "Grendel's mother, my grandmother, was so angered over her son's death that she crawled out the cave and slaughters the Geats and hangs their corpses from the rafters. Believing that Grendel was not dead, Hrothgar explained that it was his mother's doing. Beowulf's next task was to kill her in her cave. Unferth makes amends with Beowulf and gives him his sword. He goes inside alone to slay her. She takes the form a beautiful woman and offers to make him a powerful and invincible king if she gave him the golden dragon horn."

Myeong asked. "Did he kill her?"

"No." Azur said. "No one can kill her. His sword goes through her like a ghost and it melts in her hands like butter. She plots her revenge by seducing Beowulf to impregnate her with a demon spawn. Beowulf concocts a lie, saying that he killed her and chopped off her head and brought it to Hrothgar, which was actually Grendel's severed head. Only Hrothgar knew that Beowulf did not kill her. And so, since he did not have an heir. No sons. He passes his title as king onto Beowulf. Hrothgar then commits suicide by falling off the castle wall and into the sea. His body disintegrates into gold before disappearing. Many years later, the elderly King Beowulf laments the battle against the Frisians over his legend, believing that his tale has done no good. He was in a cold and loveless marriage with Wealhtheow who also refused to give him a child, so he starts an affair with a woman named Ursula. During a reenactment of Beowulf's battle with Grendel, Unferth returns the horn to him which was found by his crippled slave Cain in the northern moors. Beowulf is then plagued with nightmares of the past. Grendel's mother gave birth to the golden dragon who could transform into a man of gold. The dragon attacks the church to leave a message for his father. King Beowulf faces the consequences of his sin. He releases his concubine and admits that despite everything, he had loved Wealhtheow. He returns to the cave and Grendel's mother unleashes the dragon. Beowulf fails to slow the dragon down. The dragon then attacks Ursula and the queen. Remembering that Hrothgar struck a soft spot under the throat of the beast, Beowulf cuts a hole into dragon's neck. Beowulf tried his best to kill the monster, even by cutting his own arm off. He ripped the dragon's hard out with his bare hand and the creature descends lifeless onto the beaches below. Beowulf watches as the dying dragon transforms into the body of his son. With one last apologetic glance, the man disappears into the waters. Beowulf dies in Wiglaf's arms and they set up a Viking-like funeral for him. Grendel's mother gives him one last kiss as the ship sinks into the ocean and shoots Wiglaf the same sultry, beckoning look she gave Hrothgar and Beowulf. Till this day, it is unknown whether Wiglaf resisted her or gave in. Therefore, starting the cycle of the curse all over again. And that's all that I know of that tale."

"Wow!" Ingrid said.

"That was intense!" Zraga comments.

"I never knew that you knew so much, Azur." Zoë said.

"We should totally hang out some time." Seònaid said.

"What she said." agreed Myeong.

"Grendel's mother called upon my mother, Cailleach Bheur, to resurrect my father. And together, they fell in love and gave birth to me." Azur added.

His new friends smiled warmly and in relief. At least his story had some kind of happy ending to it.

"I hope we'll get to meet your father one day." said Seònaid.

"I don't know if that's possible." Azur shook his head.

"You know, I could use a racing competitor like you." Myeong said.

"She says that to a lot of people." Hiroshi replies.

"Shut up!" Myeong glared.

Outside, Yngvild and the girls are shocked by the story.

"I didn't know he was Grendel's son." Amelia whispered.

"I could use someone like him." Yngvild said.

"For what?" María asked with worry.

"You'll see. Come on." Yngvild said before she and the girls walked away.

"Well, we all should be going now, Azur. It's a school night after all. Thanks for sharing with us." Ute said before she and her friends went to the door and left.

"Bye!" Everyone said before they were out of sight, except for Se've.

She sat next to him on the bed.

"So if Grendel's mother gave birth to your father and to the dragon by Beowulf, does that mean he's your grandfather as well?" She asked.

"In a way." Azur answered nodding.

"We should get some sleep." He said before laying down. Se've curled up on the floor next to the bed and yawned.

"Good night, Azur." She said before going to sleep.

"Good night." He said back and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Cara Delevingne as Lara**

 **Ana de Armas as Bella**

 **Sir Michael Gambon as King Hrothgar**

 **Ralph Fiennes as Unferth**


	13. Revelation and the Dark Catacombs

Azur slept in his bed peacefully. Se've was asleep in the floor next to the bed in a curled position. She slept like cat by the fire at night. All was quiet, safe for Se've's soft snoring. All of the sudden, Azur's ears were assaulted by the faint sound of dings somewhere in the building. He tried his very best to block out the noise and remain asleep, but it was all for naught. His weak eardrums were no match against loud noises.

"Double bonuth!" Someone shouted from afar in the hallway.

"Pleathe don't hold me back! I'm thith clothse!" The voice shouted again.

Azur tossed and turned in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "You sthupid cock-thucking bitch!" The voice snapped.

He shot up, wide awaken by the rude noise and gets up out of bed to investigate. He steps over Se'eve, waking her up in the process. "Huh! What?" Se've exclaimed as he suddenly woke up.

Azur followed the annoying noise down the hallway to find the source. One of the doors opened and a young voluptuous girl with long black hair and olive skin looked outside her dormitory while holding a sheet over her nude body, presumably awoken by the noise as well. There was blood dripping from her mouth. She saw the towering form of Azur walking by her. He comes upon the cracked-open door of a dorm room where the noises came from. Azur slowly opens the door and saw a pinball machine, but nobody was there. Azur was confused. He heard the shouts as the machine lit up and it might have been automatic. Azur curiously walked in covering his ears up from the loud pinball machine noise as it played on it's own.

"Uh, hello?" Azur asked the "person" as he waved his hand around to feel someone or something.

"Ahhhh!" A voice screamed in terror and the pinball machine stopped playing. Within Azur's vision, a person materialized in front of him. He had short black hair, a slender body frame and white nightdress.

"What the hell, man?!" The person asked incredulously. "I wath in the middle of a perfect game and you pretty much justh ruined it for me." He said with a noticeable lisp in his voice looking at the machine looking at his score.

"I almoth had the high sthcore!" He banged his fist on the glass part.

"Sorry. I was sleeping and I heard all this noise and it's not good for my ears." Azur explained to him.

"Oh, I'm thorry. Take it from me. Thaying up and making noise is kind of a thing we do." He said.

"Are you a ghost?" Azur asked.

"I'm a poltergeist. We're just like ghosths, except we're sthpirits who cause violent disturbanceth. We're noisy, we move objects around, it's kind of our thing. I'm Zed, by the way." The person, Zed, said to Azur.

"I can see that." Azur nodded.

"Well, you aren't exactly a vampire yourself now, are you?" A feminine voice came and Azur looked to see the naked black-haired girl at the door who spoke with a soft and silky Spanish accent.

"And it's not nice for you to be disturbing my beauty sleep, poltergeist or not, mind you. I need all my energy." She said walking in. "The name's Paz." She said to them.

"Hi. And thorry about the noise. I'll keep an eye on that." Zed said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Better pray I won't suck the blood from you, if you have any left. My mother is an exotic dancer from Mexico and the queen of the vampires." Paz explained wiping the blood from her mouth and licking it from her fingers.

"I just met a vampire myself. Her name is Ingrid Dracula." Azur said.

"Ingrid?" Paz asked with wide eyes.

"Count Dracula'th daughter?" Zed asked, also surprised.

"Yeah. I was born and raised in an underwater cave with my parents and grandmother. Have you two heard of Grendel?" Azur asked, expecting shock as well.

"Grendel?" Paz asked. "Yes, I've heard of him."

"No, doesthn't ring a bell." Zed shook his head.

"He's my dad."

"Wow!" Paz exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, I need my rest." Azur walked to the door. "Without the noise." Azur glared at Zed who nodded frantically.

"Hey, big boy." Paz called to him and he looked at her. "Want to hook up?" She asked seductively, lowering the top part of the sheet, flashing her naked, round breasts.

"I promise I won't drink your blood. Unless you want me to." Paz persisted with her feminine charms. "Beside, your actually kind of handsome for a monster." She cooed as Zed looked at her wide-eyed.

"Ehhhhhhh. No." Azur bluntly denied. "But thanks, anyway. Good night." He said and left.

"Oh. Okay." Paz said disappointed and left the room.

"Good night, y'all." Zed said and disappeared in thin air and got under his covers.

* * *

It was pitch black inside Skullery's office. The only light source was his lamp which only revealed the suit of the man himself. He was sitting at his desk with a leg over his other and holding a lit cigar. In front of him were eight people. Headmasters and headmistresses of other monster schools. There was Misericordia K. Gotham, Siouxsie Jezebel Bremnamshire, the triplets Adonijah, Absalom and Abner Cromby, conjoined twin sisters Zima and Zuma S'azva and a dragon/centipede-like monster named Dean Hardscrabble. They were having a secret meeting. A meeting to discuss matter that their students possibly wouldn't understand. The silence in the room was dead for just a moment until finally Skullery spoke up.

"Well, it's so nice of all to drop by." Skullery said in the shadows. "You all look very magnificent. And how have you been, Abonijah?"

"Uhhh..." The eldest triplet stuttered.

"Absalom, Abner. The same?" He asked his brother.

"Well, I..."

"Wonderful." Skullery replied. "The S'azva sisters. It's been forever since that faithful night. Still twice as astonishing that before."

The two connected sisters blushed madly. "Well, after all, it was me who asked you to the prom." spoke Zuma.

"I thought it was me who asked him." Zima noted.

"Been swell the rest of you?" asked Skullery.

"It's been fine, I suppose." Gotham answered.

"I must say, however, even though nothing has been the same since college, we do enjoy seeing you again, Aesculapius." Bremnamshire spoke with honesty.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

"Any shadow problems? Or night terrors so to speak?" Skullery questioned grimly.

Everyone's eyes widened at the question. They never expected to hear from _him_ in a long time. It's been 50 years since they last dealt with him.

"One of my students had consulted me at one point that the Boogeyman was wandering about, as if looking for something." Gotham asked.

"The girls of Python Nu Kappa have been sleeping during class and complaining about seeing a dark, shadowy figure. It is rather suspicious." Hardscrabble added.

"He's been coming out from underneath bed, from the closets...!" Absalom replied, shocked as well.

"And what's worse, we can still hear his spine-chilling cackle." His brother, Adonijah, agreed.

"My girls have been have some nightmares recently." barked Bremnamshire.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Abner said.

Skullery remained quiet and calm as mouse, saying nothing and takes a drag of his cigar, staring them into the eyes.

"Do suppose the students have any information regarding this matter?" Skullery asked stonily.

"Indeed not." Hardscrabble answered. "They wouldn't understand at all."

"When they are ready..." Gotham began. "They will know."

"These kids don't have what it takes to defend their families...yet." Adonijah deducted.

"But, in due time. We cannot risk any danger amongst them." Bremnamshire said.

"Aesculapius, is it true that an offspring of Grendel is attending Peregrine Academy?" Gotham asked Skullery, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Truly." Skullery nodded. "But a descendant of Grendel is just as strong and powerful as a descendent of Koschei the Deathless, the Snow Queen, Arachne or the Owlman. Azur might have a..."

"Azur? That's his name?" Hardscrabble asked confused.

"Yes." Skullery sounded annoyed at being disrupted.

"Nothing would be as complicated as a spawn of you-know-who from the Further. Because the Lambert family have had moving troubles. Talking about each house being haunted." Absalom said.

Zima scoffed at him. "Oh! Easy for you to say. You're school is practically crawling with ghosts and entities."

"Yeah, everywhere you three go, there's ghosts." nodded Zuma.

"It's a living!" Adonijah barked in defense.

"Are you sure about that, brother?" Abner smirked.

"By all means, it would be a displeasure to have the kids fight for their lives against him." Hardscrabble spoke. "We never stood the chance ourselves in the past. That's why you are that chance, Skullery."

"Yes, but you know that I don't fight anymore." Skullery reminded them. "I'm looking to make a living at this academy. There is nothing to be done for the Boogeyman would have more power."

"Unwin Hieronymous Twyford was last seen in the libraries looking over the Necronomicon, reading a page of The Last Judgement, The Rain of the Blood of the Angels, The Ultimate Rise of Evil. If anyone obtained this power, mankind for humans and monsters alike would come to extinction." Gotham explained seriously.

"And that's why we must act now. The future of the students' lives are at stake." Hardscrabble responded.

"Guys." Skullery sighed. "If we sent at least one of them out to fight, it'll become war."

"It's already war." Gotham warned him.

* * *

The next morning after the sun came up, Paz was walking the hallways of one of the dormitory buildings looking for something. She wore breechcloth bottom garment around her wide hips with a Mayan design, black panties, red/purple cloth tied around her round breasts, ring on her bellybutton, golden earrings, golden snake ring around her left arm and is barefoot. As she was walking, María walked passed her holding a fan in front of her face looking elegant. Paz stared at her wardrobe with disgust as she passed her.

"Hmm." Paz nonchalantly harrumphed in response to María's clothes. María heard this, however. She folds her fan and turned to face the offender behind her.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?!" María shouted to Paz who stops and turns to look at her.

"What the fuck was that back there? You have a problem with something?" María asked her irritated.

"For me? No." Paz answered calmly with her hands on her hips. "But for someone who wears so much to cover her body in order to attract a handsome boy and not look so attractive for him, it certainly is a fucking problem for me. But I won't brag about it."

"Of course, he's probably too polite to say anything about that. Well, certainly more polite than you, meat thighs!" María hissed walking up to Paz, coming face to face with her. "Perhaps you can tell me what in God's name are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Why? Do you sleep here?" Paz asked her sarcastically.

"No! And who are you?" María asked sassily.

"Paz." Paz answered.

"And why are you here, Paz?" María asked angrily getting in her face.

"I'm here to meet up with somebody." Paz said, not wanting to deal with the snooty little brat in front of her.

"Oh, really?" María asked. "And what might that be?"

"None of your fucking business, princess. Now get lost!" Paz barked before turning and continued walking. As soon as she was out of sight, María was fuming.

"No one talks to me that way and gets away with it!" María roared in rage. "Hmm!" She stuck her nose in the air snottily and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

Azur entered the campus's field where he saw Mezem with a few other kids he didn't know. He walked up to them.

"Mezem?" Azur asked getting the half-demon, half-deity's attention.

"Azur." Mezem said looking at him. "It's you." He stood up from the bench. Just then, a young girl with long, wavy reddish hair tied in a single braid, Russian folk dress with black bodice, golden laces, dark blue skirt with thick blood red lines at the end and small tine light red lines, turquoise cloth around her shoulders with a hood, light green sleeves, pink and gold sprinkled cloth wrapped around her waist jewel necklace, knee-high hiking boots with fur cuffs came up to them.

"Oh. This is Sasha Ukhtomsky." Mezem introduced the girl to Azur.

" _Привет, это так приятно встретиться с вами. Это большая честь, что ты здесь Сапсан академии_." Sasha spoke in a foreign language, confusing Azur.

"She's from Russia." Mezem whispered to Azur. "He's from Denmark, Sasha."

"Oh." Sasha said in English with a slight Russian accent. "Sorry about that. I said; It's nice to meet you, Azur."

"Yeah, you too." Azur said back.

"Her mom teaches at a different school that teaches fairy tale creatures. It's way too complicated." Azur reminded him.

"You don't really need to know me. I'm kinda of a downer. Sometimes." Sasha told Azur.

"We were thinking about hanging out in the catacombs. You want to come?" Mezem offered.

"Uh...I, uh..." Azur thought about an answer.

"Uh, Mezem? Are sure he can come along? What if the others are don't like him?" Sasha whispered to Mezem.

"They will just have live with it." Mezem whispering back.

"But Azur might lose his temper and kill everyone." Sasha whispered fearfully.

"He'll do no such thing." Mezem assured.

"What are you guys talking about?" Azur asked, interrupting their silent conversation. They both snap their attention back to the towering behemoth before them.

"Nothing. We're just hoping that you are treated well. That's all." Sasha stated with honesty and Mezem nods.

"Come on." Mezem said and he, Azur and Sasha walked across the campus and into an old parthenon.

"We usually come here to hang out." Sasha explained as they walked over to a dark cavern-like entrance which led to a flight of rocky stairs and all walk into the dark, cold and wet tunnel. It would instantly give off this unnerving vibe. Like it could give someone the feeling that they aren't alone or that they are feeling watched.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why is it called Peregrine Academy, anyway?" Azur asked making the two stop in their tracks for a moment.

"You tell him." Sasha whispered to Mezem, nudging him.

"This academy was founded in the year 1700 by Lord Bellerophon H. M. Peregrine and his wife, Alma. Lord Peregrine was folklorist and an ally to monsters everywhere. The two migrated to Massachusetts from Newcastle-upon-Tyne, England during the Blitz in the Second World War where they set up Peregrine Academy in his own image. It was originally a human college. But after Lord Peregrine died from a heart attack from his pact with the Devil, the entire university was made home for monsters, apparitions, demons and humans as well. Alma had the similar idea to open up her own establishment. An orphanage called Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. But that's a story for another time." Mezem explained to Azur. This was all starting to intrigue Azur.

"Is this the first time you two are down here?" Azur asked as they walked.

" _нет_. We've come down here lots of times. It's like out secret hideout." Sasha replied.

"Should we really be down here? What if someone wonders where we are. We might get in serious trouble." Azur said worriedly.

"Don't worry." Mezem said. "Nobody will care where we are."

"So," Azur began. "What are your parents, Sasha?"

"My mother is named Baba Yaga. She's a magical hag who lives in a hut with large walking chicken legs and she flies around on a mortar and wields a pestle. My dad is a former cosmonaut from the Soviet Union, which is now called Russia."

"What is a cosmonaut?" Azur asked.

Sasha smiled.

"A cosmonaut is the Russian term for astronaut. And an astronaut is a person trained to command or pilot a spacecraft to travel into space." Sasha told him.

"People can go up into space? I didn't know that. That actually sounds pretty cool." Azur commented.

"Oh, you bet it is." Sasha laughed. "But not many people can be an astronaut, you know." She said seriously.

"You wouldn't want to be one of them. You'd probably get air sick or something." Dante spoke.

"And plus, it's a lot of hard work." Sasha added.

* * *

Lionell was looking through his locker and posed in his full-length mirror. He seemed to be all alone in the hallway, but when he moved his locker door about to close it, he noticed a person in his mirror. It was a curvy girl with long silky black hair with pink highlights, hot pink long sleeved tank top, tight black spandex pants, black sole shoes. She also seemed to have a small noticeable scar on her right temple. She was leaning on the lockers next to him with her arms crossed.

"Hey, big boy." She spoke in a breathy voice.

"Ah!" Lionell yelped startled by her presence.

"Don't be afraid." The girl said. "Is your name Lionell?"

"Why, yes, it is." Lionell boasted before flashing her muscles. "Lionell Davenport. But everyone likes to call me Hot Stuff. You should know by now, because I'm...the bomb." He breathed cockily.

The girl rolled her eyes at his immaturity and advanced toward him, biting back every change to punch that smug, sly grin of his unscrupulous face.

"You sure have some fire in your heart and muscles to go with it. I like that." The girl said flirtatiously.

"You got that right." Lionell said, his body starting to heat up as well as his ego.

"I have a gift in making all boys feel comfortable and stiff." The girl said seductively as she stroked his chest.

"Is that so? And I have that gift in making all the babes feel welcome at home." He chuckled.

"Well, then, how about you bring me up to your dorm room and we could have some real fun." She whispered sensually in his ear, making him shudder.

"Don't mind if I do." Flynn said leading her down the hallway. From afar, Ute, Seònaid and Ingrid peaked out from the corner and gave each other high-fives and began to quietly follow them.

"You got that right." Lionell said, his body starting to heat up as well as his ego.

"I have a gift in making all boys feel comfortable and stiff." The girl said seductively as she stroked his chest.

"Is that so?" Lionell teased. "And I have that gift in making all the babes feel welcome at home." He chuckled.

"Well, then, how about you bring me up to your dorm room and we could have some real fun." She whispered sensually in his ear, making him shudder.

"Don't mind if I do." Flynn said leading her down the hallway.

From afar, Ute, Seònaid and Ingrid peaked out from the corner and gave each other high-fives and began to quietly follow them. Lionell opened the door to his bedroom at the Ro Gamma fraternity house with the girl behind him as they walked in. Inside, it was a mess of clothes, condoms and posters of heavy metal bands and porn stars. The girl looked around in disgust, but hid it behind a fake smile.

"My roommates won't be back for an hour so we got this place to ourselves until then. I never caught your name."

"Tiffany."

"So, Tiffany, what did you have in mind?" Lionell asked.

"I was hoping that you would..." Tiffany cooed as she unzipped her pants and slowly pulled them down along with her panties. "Lay down on your back and kiss my ass."

"Now you're talking!" Lionell said with excitement and flopped down on his bed.

"Every boy would dream of groping this ass." Tiffany said wiggling her butt at him and spanked herself.

"I can't see why not. You're hot and sexy, apart from the scar on your eyebrow. But other than that, you're a real sensation." Lionell commented.

Although Tiffany glared at him for the asinine comment about her scar, she smiled seductively.

"But before we down to business, there's something I'd like to try." Tiffany said getting out some chains.

"Oh, you gonna tie me to the bed? I never knew you had those kind of fetishes."

"Shut up." Tiffany snapped before she had his wrists and calves chained tightly together.

"Wait, how am I going to caress your butt if I'm like this?" Lionell asked with confusion.

"Well, we'll just have to use our imagination then, won't we?" Tiffany smiled wickedly.

"GOT HIM, GIRLS!" Tiffany shouted to the door and Ute, Seònaid and Ingrid came in with evil smiles.

"What? Ute? Baby, what are you doing here?" Lionell asked.

"Don't 'baby' me, asshole! I'm not your goddamn girlfriend!" Ute hissed at him with fiery eyes.

"Ute, I swear. It's not what you think." Lionell defended.

"Oh, it's entirely what I think. Tiffany, here, is a true sex queen. Unlike you." Ute glared at him. "See, we heard about you and your stupid friends have been being up Azur recently in front of everyone! So we laid out a little trap and lo and behold. The lady-killing motherfucker that you are!"

"All this because of that giant freak?! Are you kidding me!? You've been spending too much time with him. You're supposed to be my girlfriend!" Lionell shouted, until a hollow smack silenced the room and there was a red hand-shaped mark on Lionell's cheek.

"Don't you ever talk about Azur like that, you man-slut!" Ute growled threateningly. "He and his family has been put through a world of pain and you, sir, will not be the judge of that!"

"Yeah!" Seònaid agreed with her friend. "Azur is our best friend. And anyone who fucks with him, talks to us." The girls nodded glaring at him.

"You gotta be shitting me." Lionell chuckled. "You really gonna let the newbie put ideas in your heads?"

Ute snapped her fingers and Tiffany got off of Lionell allowing Seònaid to grab his taped-up legs and lift him off the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lionell asked scared.

She dragged over to the window and dangled his body upside down outside of it.

"I hope you make a solid splat when you impact the ground." Seònaid mocked.

"You wouldn't dare." Lionell gasped, but feared for his life when the Scottish girl threatened to drop him to his death.

"Oh, she would and she will. So, you are going to treat Azur as equal and you Notaku and Mammoth own him a big apology. You mess with him again and I won't be kind about it. Understood?" Ute asked sternly.

Lionell scoffed. "Understood!?" Ute repeated with anger.

"You're not the boss of me. None of you are!" Lionell said bravely.

Seònaid growled before threateningly letting his body almost slip from her hands and she held onto this feet by her fingers. Lionell started to panic when he finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay! You win! I understand!" Lionell shouted.

Ute, Ingrid and Tiffany held triumphant smiles.

"That's wonderful. So glad we could come to an agreement." Ute said as Seònaid pulled him from the window and placed him on the floor.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me like this!" Lionell complained as he struggled.

"No. This is your punishment. Get used to it." Ute said. "And one more thing; you call me your girlfriend or try to flirt with me again, I will take a cleaver and chop your dick off and make you fucking eat it." And then left the room, slamming the door, leaving him to struggle under his bindings.

* * *

Frederick and Ulrich were sitting on the couch of their dormitory. Ulrich was gripping his brother's wrist as Frederick was raising his fist up, doing some arm muscle exercises.

"Seven. Eight." Ulrich said then let go of his wrist, causing Frederick to punch himself in the face.

"Ow!" Frederick shouted in pain and rubbed his sore nose. Ulrich chuckled at this.

"Dumbass. Why did you let go?" Frederick asked rubbing his nose.

"Because it was fun. For me." Ulrich answered apathetically.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you do it then?" Frederick challenged.

Ulrich responded by punching him in the face.

"OW!" Frederick shouted who had a small purple bruise around his nose.

"That's not what I meant, you half-wit!" He growled. "I meant punch yourself in the face!"

"Okay." Ulrich shrugged as he raised his fist ready to punch himself.

However, he punched Frederick again.

"OOOOWWWW!"

"I missed." Ulrich chuckled.

Frederick glared at him and reached out to strangle him.

"You idiot!" Frederick tried to attack his emotionless brother when suddenly, his nose started to bleed.

"Nosebleed." Ulrich droned.

Getting off of him, Frederick felt his nostrils leaking like a faucet. He saw blood drip on his hand.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm bleeding! Oh god! My nose is bleeding!" Fredrick panicked as his nose bled.

"Yeah, well, if I kicked your ass, you'd be shitting blood clots, now shut up!" Ulrich barked with annoyance.

"Ahh! Make it stop!" Frederick shouted when Ulrich slapped his face side to side, making his nose stop temporarily. Their was a knock on their door.

Ulrich grabbed some paper towels, handed them to Frederick went to answer the door. When he opened it, there was Paz standing there.

"Oh, hey, Paz." Ulrich said to her.

"Hey, guys." She said. "Say, do you guys know where Mezem is?" She asked.

"Actually, no. His text said he was going to the catacombs." Ulrich said.

"The catacombs?" Paz asked.

"Yeah. Why? Is it important?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, uh." Paz blushed at the question. "No, nothing important. I just wanted to know how he was doing, is all."

"Right." Ulrich drawled out in sarcastic disbelief. Paz looked over his shoulder and saw Frederick who's nose was still bleeding.

"Is that blood?" Paz pointed at Frederick's blood with hopeful eyes.

"I wouldn't. He's having a nosebleed. You want the blood coming out his nose?" Ulrich countered.

"Ew. Pass." Paz cringed.

* * *

 **So I wanted to have a crossover with Monsters University. I don't own any of those.**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Angus T. Jones as Zed**

 **Makenzie Vega as Paz**

 **Julianna Marguiles as Misericordia K. Gotham**

 **Rita Wilson as Siouxsie Jezebel Bremnamshire**

 **Steve Buscemi as Adonijah, Absalom and Abner Cromby**

 **Lucy Punch as Zima and Zuma S'azva**

 **Carey Mulligan as Sasha Ukhtomsky**

 **Emma Stone as Tiffany Seid**

 **Please read and review! I'm so lonely.**


	14. As Above, So Below

The catacombs were dark, moist and creepy. It's mostly common for the monsters. They were merely like a maze of bones underneath Peregrine Academy. Mezem and Sasha led Azur through a network of tunnels and such. The tunnels were big enough for Jack to fit his enormous size through. Suddenly, "Azur!" an eerie, whispery voice called to Azur from deep in the catacombs. He looked behind him and all around, but saw no one.

"What's the matter?" Mezem asked as he and Sasha stopped to look at him.

"I could've sworn I heard someone. It said my name." Azur managed to gasp out.

"Oh, yeah." Mezem nodded. "I must warn you. It gets pretty spooky around here. Even at night."

With that, the trio continued their way. A dark cloaked figure walked across the tunnels far behind them, but they don't notice. They come across a corridor with different tombs on either side. When Sasha walked across one, he sees a slender, shadowy figure standing in the back of the tomb, presumably looking directly at him. Jack was starting to get a little creeped out by the whole ordeal here.

"Azur." Sasha called to him who was entering the entrance to another tunnel with Mezem. Azur looks back at the figure in the tomb, but sees nobody there, making his spine tingle and he hurriedly catches up to the others.

"Uh, is it normal to be seeing things?" Azur nervously asked.

"If you're seeing stuff like your own shadow or possibly ghosts trying to prank you, then yes. Why do you ask?" Mezem said.

"Well, it's just that, everything's not looking very...positive down here." Azur drawled out.

"Da. These tunnels are said to be haunted to a mass swarm of demonic spirits and they'll play mind tricks on you from here and there. One person came down here and said he say a small child staring at him with a blank face." Sasha replied.

"Indeed." Mezem began. "There was even a group of tourists who came down here and started seeing objects and people from their past and most of them died as a consequence of their wrongdoings. If they were to admit the things they did in the past and rid themselves of your guilt, then they would be able to escape. And there will be other stuff that you will probably see. Dead bodies hanging from noses, skeletons and statues coming to life and shit." All of the sudden, loud screeching and wailing is heard, startling the trio as they both stopped and looked around. Azur looked behind him and saw nothing there, but darkness. Mezem and Sasha turned to look as well and they saw nothing too.

"Don't worry." Sasha assured Azur, rubbing his arm. "This kind of thing happens all the time. It's quite natural." And they continued into the catacombs.

* * *

"What's the matter, dear?" Grendel asked his mate.

Fiona was looking worried and somewhat frightful. In fact, she felt concerned about Azur being at school, but that wasn't it. There was something she and Grendel were not telling him.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Fiona asked him, making his eyes widen.

"But why should we tell him now? I mean, he's at school right now." Grendel acknowledged.

"We should just wire a letter to him explaining everything..." Fiona began, but was interrupted by Grendel's mother.

"We can't just tell him now." Grendel's mother said. "We will tell at the right time."

"But we mustn't just leave him in the dark for so long. He has to know now." Fiona insisted.

"What will he think? Just imagine what he would say if we never told him that-"

"He's old enough, Boudicca." interrupted Fiona. "Please, he has to know now. It's only a matter of time."

Grendel's mother sighed, knowing their was no winning this argument.

"Oh, very well. If you must."

Without another word to state the obvious, she dove back into the water.

"But how will he react? What will he think?" Grendel asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Fiona said before leaving to another part of the cave to write a letter. There wasn't much in the cave, so she stuck with a piece of burlap and an old ink pen that she had obtained long time ago.

* * *

In a large open area in the catacombs, there was a group of kids consisted of Constance Aves, Yrien le Fey, Hollingshead Leopolde Barker, Weeviljuice, Abigail Froy, Rodney Snirk and Demina. They were all chatting amongst themselves sitting around a campfire they built, until they heard someone coming.

"Guys?" Mezem called to them. "Where are you?"

"We're here!" Demina called back. Mezem and Sasha entered through the tunnel entrance.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Sasha told them.

"Yeah, you know us. Just hanging about in the ghostly catacombs together." Rodney quirked who was squeezed into the area, due to his enormous size; his giant body pressing against the cavern walls and ceiling.

"So what's going on? What's happening?" Weeviljuice asked with a toothy grin.

"Well, we would like to introduce you guys to someone new." Sasha deducted and gestured for Azur to enter and he did, receiving a gasp of surprise from everyone.

"You're Azur, aren't you?" Demina asked, shocked as everyone else.

"Yeah. The son of Grendel." Azur nodded.

"I knew it!" Demina squealed.

"We heard about you beating that Myeong girl at a race and giving Astrid a piece of your mind." Jessica spoke in a silky sweet voice like honey.

"Yeah, quite perplexing." Barker encouraged in a bored tone.

"Well, enough about me. What are your stories?" Azur asked and sat down with the rest of them.

"Azur, this is Hollingshead Leopolde Barker." Sasha gestured to Barker who waved at him.

"You can call me Barker for short. I was born in London, England. My dad was a maniacal and cynical serial killer under the alias Sweeney Todd who worked as a barber. He was known to slit his victims' throats with a shaving knife as they sit in his barber chair. Afterwards he makes them fall into a revolving trapdoor into the basement where they break their necks and skulls on impact." Barker explained.

"Oh, Barker. Did you have to bring that up?" Yrien chastised him.

"Takes one to know one." Barker shrugged.

"Everyone knows that your dad was a human." Rodney reminded him.

"But he was part of a creepy folkloric tale spread around the England countryside." Barker insisted.

"Anyway..." Mezem interrupted. "Constance comes from the England as well. Her background involves birds and other flying animals. But mostly birds. Mostly birds."

"I'm a big part of birds, including the fact that I'm a bird myself." Constance spoke with a blush. "I have birds as pets as well."

"Her father is a half-human, half-owl, known as the Owlman." Mezem said.

"Where does he live in this England place?" Azur asked.

"He currently lives in the forests surrounding the village of Mawnan." Constance answered for him.

"Yrien is a sorceress." Sasha pointed to Yrien. "Ever heard of the legend of King Arthur?" She asked him and he shakes his head.

"That's where I come from, sweetness." Yrien spoke up in her sultry, breathy voice. "My mother was the step-sister of King Arthur who was an evil sorceress. She once served as an apprentice to the court magician, Merlin and grew a hatred toward Arthur's wife, Guinevere. She became unhappily married with my father, King Urien and had a son, my big brother, Sir Ywain. Morgan did have some lovers outside her marriage, even having a fling with Sir Lancelot, one of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. To be fair, being the daughter of a sorceress has it's ups and downs, but it's always changing for me since there are many boys I'm attracted to."

She flashed a seductive glance toward Barker, who just stared at her with a lack of interest.

"Where's Weevil?" Mezem asked looking around.

"Boo!"

"AH!" He yelped and looked behind him to see Weevil standing there and he rolled on the floor, laughing like a hyena and holding his sides.

"Weevil!" Everyone barked at him in annoyance. He finally caught his breath from the laughter.

"I'm sorry." Weevil chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It probably wouldn't be wise to say his father's name." Barker said to Azur.

"Yeah, I've you say his name three times, he would appear. And you don't want that to happen." Rodney said.

"He's a ghost who calls himself a "bio-exorcist". But, he was a troublemaker. Said he could...get rid of the living. But only got himself in more trouble. Take it from us, don't count that his dad to help you with anything." Demina said.

"No one wants to be turned into a toad or a lamp by him or his stupid father." Abigail said.

"Blow it out your ass, cunt!" Weevil snapped before shooting a string of electricity at her, causing Abigail to rip a small squeak of a fart.

"Goddammit, Weevil!" Abigail hissed at him, turning red with anger and ready to attack him, but was held back.

"That's Abigail. Abigail Froy." Constance introduced her.

"My mother is named Mama." Abigail said after calming down. "I know, ironic. For her namesake, she mothered two young girls at infancy. Years later, those two girls were taken in by a young couple and my mother was determined to get them back."

"Her mom is too creepy to even look at." Rodney commented and shuddered. "They say that if you looked at her in the eye, she would charge toward you with her arms out at an incredible and impossible amount of speed. Weird."

"I don't know who told you that, but that's not always the case." said Abigail.

"Rodney comes from the bottom of the ocean near Greece. His mother was a larger-than-life sea monster that devoured ship by using whirlpools with her giant mouth full of rotating teeth." Yrien said.

"She comes from a Greek story by someone called Homer which is named Homer's Odyssey." Rodney spoke.

"Just how big is she?" Azur asked.

"That is quite unknown to many. But, I've been with her for centuries so I would say she's approximately the size of the Pyramids of Giza." Rodney acknowledged as best he could.

"What about you?" Azur asked Demina who hardly said anything.

"My mother is named Lamia." She introduced. "Like Rodney, she's of Greek legend. She was once a beautiful queen of the kingdom of Libya until was was turned into a child-devouring demon. She was a mistress of Zeus, the thunder god and king of the Olympian gods, which made his wife, Hera, extremely jealous, prompted her to kill all of Lamia's children and turned her into a monster that preys and feeds on the children of others."

"Ew." Azur exclaimed in disgust.

"I know." Demina agreed.

* * *

The doors to Si Sigma Alpha opened and Yngvild and Heidi entered with another girl name Ésme, a French gargoyle princess and a soldier-in-training, donning battle armor the gargoyles wear when in human form. The Engelstad sisters; sorority president and co-president were intruding a (reluctant) new member to their sorority. Ésme wants to learn how to be a fighter to help protect the cathedral she hails from and Yngvild and Heidi sort of forced her to join them.

"It's so nice to have you here, Ésme. It's always a real treat to have a new girl here with us." Yngvild told the gargoyle girl as she and her sister brought her into their sorority house.

"Y-yeah, sure. I guess." Ésme forced out painfully from their tight grips. 'Oh Michael, help me' She prayed mentally in desperation.

"You're gonna, like, love it here! Seriously." Heidi spoke with a smile. "The rest of us are all here." Sure enough, María, Amelia and Stella sitting on the couch. María was checking her makeup, Amelia was combing her hair and Stella was watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians on TV. She leaned to the side and ripped a fart, grossing out María, almost making her puke. The rest of the sorority sisters were going about their business.

"There in the living room. Come with us." Heidi said and gestured for Ésme to follow them as they walked into the living room to meet the others.

"Everyone, meet our newest member, Ésme." Elsa told everyone.

"Hi, Ésme." The other members greeted the French girl.

" _Bonjour._ " She greeted meekly and nervously.

"She's nervous and very anxious on her first day here." Yngvild announced.

"No, I'm no..." Ésme corrected, but Yngvild ignored her.

"So I'd like you all one by one to give her a proper introduction." Heidi instructed everyone. Amelia came up first who was wearing a ripped and tattered white dress showing her her curves.

"I'm Amelia Fowler. I can grow to the size of a house. So you better watch where you stand or I won't watch where I step. And if you're really unlucky, you can become my new seat." Amelia spoke to Ésme in a deadly, threatening manner, frightening her.

"She's joking." Yngvild whispered to her.

"We'll see." Amelia glowered and walking away. Then Stella came up next

"Um...Hi, what's your..." Ésme greeted holding out her hand, but Stella gave her an unamused face and held up her hand at her, cutting her off. She kept her hand up while turning her back to her and poked her butt at her and let out a gross bubbler.

Ésme cringed in disgust.

"Stella." Yngvild said softly to her, introducing the skunk hominid girl who walked away. "That's just her way of saying hello."

Ésme pulled out a handkerchief and held it over her nose.

"I hate this. I really hate this." She said to herself, but no one listened. That's when María came up next for her introduction.

"María de la Santa Muerte. Any false moves and it's your funeral. Understood?" She warned Ésme.

"Mm-hmm." Ésme nodded scaredy.

"Gracias." María smiled warmly and nodded, then walked away.

"Oh, well, don't mind them. It's probably because it's been a long while since we had a new member, you know." Heidi reminded Ésme.

"I highly doubt that." Ésme replied.

"You need to lose the outfit." Heidi pointed out.

"What?" Ésme asked baffled.

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse that was in a southern part of the school, there was a small meeting taking place hosted by two aliens. Ki Khy'itchyae'de Kv'vr is a part of a carnivorous predatory extraterrestrial race called the Yautja, infamously known as the Predators for their mindless, insatiable intend to hunt and keep the remains of their prey as trophies. He was raised on Earth and taught to act, talk and feel like a human. Despite his mild egotism and weak sense of humor, he appears to be someone you'd probably get along with. Nyxphaemaloceas, or "Nyx" for short, is an Earth-born Xenomorph who grew up learning human culture and language and has even learned to speak English. He was captured by the U.S. military, but then they released him to attend the school. Ki and Nyx are both like brothers, even though both their races were at war in the past. The meeting involved Tobias, César and Sergio de Santa Anna, bat-like brothers with canine characteristics from Mexico, Ethgranar, an ogre, Runyat, a demon with a pet unicorn named Ira, Kydakaar, a deformed, humanoid, demonic creature, his roommate, Todd Fitzgerald, who claims to have the curse of lycanthropy, Oscar Lynch, a young transfer student who was brought here after he had a fight with a girl back at his other school and discovered his abilities, Harold Krueger, a boy with the ability to manipulate nightmares, Ed Voorhees, an undead boy who has a limited vocabulary, Methodus, a boy whose ancestry is unknown, Gothtok, a goblin-like prince, Ryan, a human boy with an excellent trapping expertise, Raeffael, an underwater ghost and Allen, a chain-smoking immortal who has a swarm of bees in his rotting ribcage.

"Where do you come from, if I may ask?" Runyat asked Tobias who just stared and shrugged.

"My mother was a human who was forced upon by the Devil, until my dad rescued her." Runyat replied. Tobias made a soft groaning sound.

"This is quite strange. Isn't it, Ira?" Runyat asked his pet.

The unicorn, Ira, nodded his head.

Kydakaar was standing next to some zombies who were just standing around, moaning and doing nothing as Kydakaar and Todd checked them out.

"Look at those fucking posers." muttered Kydakaar.

"Yeah, it's like they barely understand anything. Because, you know, they're dead or some shit." agreed Todd.

"Do you know even why we're here?" asked Kydakaar. "My leaflet said this would be a free night club. I don't see no babes around here."

"I think we've been set up or something." Todd said. "But, hey, there's a buffet table over there."

Over at the snack table, Oscar was chugging some sparkling grape juice from the bottle. He lets out a belch afterwards.

"This girl just walked right up to me while I was minding my own business and..." Oscar began.

"She tried to kill you, didn't she?" Harold asked.

"I am Ed." Ed replied in a low-pitched voice.

Oscar stared at him when he said that.

"Yeah, you've that before. Like 20 times since you've been here." He told him firmly.

"I'm Ed." The undead boy nodded.

"He was conked on the head with a boulder when he was a little tyke. Suffered a serious head injury and a case of dyslexia. The only words he can utter are "I am Ed"." Harold explained.

"I am Ed." Ed nodded again.

"Do you know any other words? At all?" Oscar asked him.

"I am Ed?" Ed shrugged, meaning he didn't know any other words.

"I live in a faerie realm in a castle surrounded by a large maze of difficult twists and turns. Seemingly unsolvable." Gothtok said to Ethgranar.

"So how did your mother find her way in then?" asked Ethgranar.

"Let's say that she had a little assistance. She's a hard puzzle to solve herself." Gothtok answered.

"My dad left after I was conceived." Raeffael stated to the goblin prince.

"Really." Gothtok asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Every fucking day of my life is oceans, sea creatures and monsoons. But it's a life worth living anyway. Fuck me, right?" replied Raeffael who drank his beer.

"Hey." Ryan asked walking to them holding a few bear traps and a slip. "I was told I needed to help someone capture a bear. My leaflet said so."

"Mine said there'd be a free buffet." Gothtok said holding a different pamphlet.

"The only thing I have to say about this is, 'Where the hell are the free drugs I was promised'?" Allen asked, smoking a cigarette.

Methodus held up a bag of marijuana to him.

"You smoke weed?" He asked.

Allen grabbed the bag. "No. But I'll keep that in case I change my mind." said Allen.

"Hello? Hello, everyone." Ki said from on the stage on a microphone, shutting them all up. "Could have all your attention please?"

"You heard the guy! Shut the fuck up!" Nyx snapped at everyone.

"Quiet, Nyx." Ki barked.

"We need some complete silence so we can concentrate on the task at hand here." Ki said and walked up to the podium.

"We didn't really bring you lot here just to hanging out and shit. What were doing is something important." Nyx said.

"You have all been brought here to decide the appropriate punishment for Ro Gamma for bringing harm to the new student." Ki announced.

"Those Ro Gamma motherfuckers are gonna get what's coming to them." Nyx said sitting down.

"And now for roll call. When I say your name, please stand up, state your species and where you hail from." Ki said and Nyx handing him a sheet of paper.

"Gothtok." Ki read.

"Right here." The goblin prince replied at the call of his name and stood up. "I am a goblin-human hybrid born the king of the goblins, Jareth from the mystical realm of the Labyrinth. My father abducted my mother's baby brother after she wished for him to be whisked away by the Goblin King." He sat back down and everyone applauded.

"Goblin king, huh? What an age this is." Nyx added.

"Thank you for sharing with us. Raeffael Zwtizjageon Jones." Ki read the next name.

"Here." Raeffael replied and stood. "I am a ghost from the seas and born to the demonic pirate captain, Davy Jones. I came from a place called Davy Jones' Locker, which is a purgatory for those who have died at sea. I believe most of you have heard of the idiom, Davy Jones' Locker. My mother is an ocean goddess named Calypso. She usually comes by to visit. After my dad was vanquished, I've been on my own since then. He could still be alive. I don't know."

Everyone applauded.

"Very good. Oscar Lynch." Ki read to which Oscar stood up. "I'm a yūrei, a Japanese version of a ghost, and I come from a mine in Japan. My dad was American and my mom haunted the cellphones of her victims; sending recordings of what their deaths would sound like in the future. Before I came here, I attended a human school where I was bullied non-stop by this one girl who thinks she smarter than everyone else. When I proved to be smarter than her, acing all my tests, she got all mad and at lunch, she called me names, wrestled me to the ground, tried to force me into giving in to her abuse, making a laughingstock out of me and..." His voice turned deadly as he spoke, when Ki interrupted him.

"Slow down." Ki called out. "You don't have to tell us all that. We understand. You've been through so much pain in the past with humans."

Oscar sat back down without another word.

"César and Sergio de Santa Anna." Ki spoke.

The two bat-like creatures stood up. "Well, I'm César." The short one responded and gestured to the taller one. "And this is Sergio. We are called chupacabras, Spanish for goat-suckers, and our domain lies in Mexico, Texas and Cuba. Our dad was most famous for sucking the blood of livestock, including poultry."

"That's right." Sergio nodded.

"Not bad. Thank you." Ki said and called out the next name. "Allen Robitaille."

"That's me and that's my name. Don't wear that out is you fucking dare." Allen acknowledged while smoking before he was interrupted.

"Let's just go with 'here' or such when we are called." Ki commented cutting him off.

"Here." Allen simply said. "Whatever the hell works for you."

The smoke was rising from his coat.

"And no smoking!" Nyx thundered at Allen who puts the cigarette out and tosses it away.

Allen began "My father is an urban legend similar to that of Bloody Mary. They called him the Candyman. I don't know why they do. He was born during the Civil War and a painter who was the son of a emancipated slave. He fell in love with a girl whose father, a landowner, had a mob chase him into the Near North where they sawed off his right hand and smeared honey on his body, causing a swarm of bees to sting him to death. I eventually suffered that same fate as him as suicide, only I didn't chop my own hand off." He sat back in his seat.

"Fuck." Nyx could only say at that story.

"Excellent." Ki replied. "Believe me, two hands are better than one. Okay, Edward Voorhees."

"I am Ed." Ed replied and stood up. He said nothing else and only stood there, confusing the two aliens.

"That's it?" Nyx asked in confusion.

Harold stood up. "Let me help. He's a undead being of some sort who's father is a serial killer from Camp Crystal Lake in New Jersey. When he was little, he fell really hard on his head on a boulder. The impact caused him to have a serious head injury, resulting in dyslexia and a limited vocabulary, which means all he can say is "I am Ed"."

"I'm Ed." Ed nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for sharing with us." Ki said. "Now, then."

* * *

Back at the Frankensteins' dormitory, Frederick and Ulrich were sitting in their bedroom with an unconscious Notaku on their floor and right now. As part of the revenge plan, Notaku was knocked out after his date with Heidi and was given to the Frankensteins to decide their punishment. Frederick had come back from a tavern from the small town nearby the school.

"This bitch had more guts to tear the pages from my novel." Ulrich said in his usually droned voice. "Too bad she was shit out of luck when I beat her ass."

"Oh, yeah. As always. So goddamn exciting. I could listen for days." Fredrick slurred sarcastically with a beer bottle in his hands.

"You know something? You are the most annoying, hypocritical asshat on this planet." Ulrich bit back. "So what's going on otherwise?"

"Paz says she doesn't want to be cleaning blood and guts off her dorm room walls and windows for the next few days." Frederick explained, while biting back vomit. "She didn't have the stomach for that giant A-hole." He let out a belch started to look green.

"Do you really gotta do that here?" Ulrich annoyedly asked him in revolt. "That is repulsive."

"Sorry about that." Frederick cleared his throat and belched again. "I had too much to drink."

"Let's tear him apart, here and now. Those wendigos are always chewing on human flesh." Ulrich suggested. "We'll do the same with his ass. Make wendigo stew out of him."

"Okay, why here? Why can't you just wait a little bit longer? You are a fucking lazy robot! With your horror flicks and dark novels!" Frederick argued. "Full of so much shit! So tell me right now. Why the hell can't you WAIT!?"

"Why can't we get that fucking woodchipper out, cram him in there and watch him die? Oh, I just love watching them die!" Frederick prattled on.

"Maybe it's because we don't have a woodchipper. And besides, why would we watch them get disemboweled? It's boring as hell." Ulrich dismissed his brother's usual desired intend.

"I still don't understand why the woodchipper would be boring. I don't! I don't see why it is." Frederick supposed and shuddered a bit.

"That's because you are so fucked up, it makes me want to kill myself!" Ulrich insulted.

"FINE!" Frederick ranted in anger. "I've freaking had it up to HERE with this bullshit! It's fucking unbelievable that you can't shut your big-ass trap! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. All day long!" Ulrich remained stoic as he babbled on. "And since there is no other retard who has to listen to your shit, I gotta to do it all the fucking time! Oh my god. You are such an antisocial douchebag." He ended his alcohol-influenced rant.

"Antisocial?" Ulrich questioned, somewhat offended. "That's your best bet? What about you, bro? Let's talk about you for a solitary minute. Have you ever looked in a fucking mirror? What the hell are you thinking, man? Look at yourself! Like a fucking twin sister to that fucking Elephant Man!"

"Oooohhhhhhhhh!" Frederick exclaimed in surprise at his brother's comeback. "That one really hurt. I almost shed a tear."

"I'm ain't done yet!" Ulrich continued. "Do you honestly think you're so damn funny that you could be the next Jay Leno or Adam Sandler or God knows what else? Screw that."

"I didn't do it, mom!" Kristoff shouted slowly regaining consciousness, but was too drowsy.

"Never you mind." Frederick said. "Let's get back to the real issue here. Which is: What are we supposed do with him? I mean, it's not like he's gonna get spooked by your haunted makeup."

"You know what?" Ulrich sighed, giving up arguing with him. "Fuck it. Do this crap yourself."

He then stood up and started to walk away.

"Fine! I will!" Frederick snapped as he stood up to face his brother. "So be it. I don't need you either! You fucking lame-brain jackass!"

"I heard you, moron." Ulrich said back.

"Then fuck you! Up your tight space!" Frederick slurred his angry expression as he shuddered from the intoxication.

"Yeah, fuck you, too. Go fuck yourself." Ulrich murmured the last sentence and left the room.

Frederick belched more and gave in as he suddenly threw up on the floor.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Halston Sage as Demina**

 **Hisham Tawfiq as Rodney Snirk**

 **Patrick** **Schwarzenegger as Weeviljuice**

 **Sebastian Armesto as Hollingshead Leopolde Barker**

 **Felicity Jones as Yrien le Fey**

 **Johnny Sequoyah as Abigail Froy**

 **Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Constance Aves**

 **Ludivine Sagnier as Ésme**

 **Tone-Lōc as** **Ki Khy'itchyae'de Kv'vr**

 **Marco Khan as Nyxphaemaloceas "Nyx"**

 **Mahesh Jadu as Runyat de Yunnic**

 **Adeel Ahktaar as Raeffael** **Zwtizjageon Jones**

 **Mario Lopez and Paul** **Rodriquez as César and Sergio de Santa Anna**

 **Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway as Ethgranar**

 **Ian Hecox as Kydakaar**

 **Anthony Padilla as Todd Fitzgerald**

 **Kyle Catlett as Oscar Lynch**

 **Noel Fielding as Harold Krueger**

 **Leo Fitzpatrick as Ed Voorhees**

 **Devon Bostick as Methodus Sherman**

 **Daniel Kaluuya as Gothtok**

 **Ray Romano as Ryan Kramer**

 **Sope Disiru as Allen Robitaille**


	15. What is Love?

There was a knock on someone's door and girl with long dark brown hair in a long ponytail goes up to answer it. When she opens it, there are two boys. One of them has a face that looks to be composed of dead body tissue with visible stitches and scars and the other was bald, shirtless, had pale skin with pins from his head to his arms to his back and red eyes.

"Oh, hey, Dwight. Norris." The girl greeted the two boys.

"So, Jocelyn." The stitched-faced boy, Dwight, said with a redneck twang. "Are ya sure y'all want help with this here? Afturr ya done said y'all got had it taken care av?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Joss nodded. "Please come in." The two boys entered her dorm and she closed the door.

"Quite the decor, ay must say. Anyway, ay brught my own headlahn ta thay school papuurr. Which ay had ta write out on a sheet av paper, since someone used up thay ink in thay damn printer!" Dwight glowered at Norris, who shrugged.

"Okay, I'm gonna get a drink or something. Don't touch anything!" Joss told them and entered the other room where the fridge was. As Dwight and Norris walked around, Dwight opened a drawer to Joss's nightstand and what he saw caught him by surprise. Inside the top drawer, was a book of some sort. It had to be book. It was brown-colored with what looks like a scary, deformed monster face on the cover. Dwight picked the book up out of curiosity to get a closer look at the strange object. He mentally asked himself why Joss even has this in her possession. He then opened the book to the first page and when he did, there was a warning written in read that said: _LEAVE THIS BOOK ALONE!_ Dwight shrugged this off and flipped through the pages. Dwight expected there to be Gothic literature and spooky tales in this, but, in actuality, each page had strange inscriptions and indecipherable languages that he couldn't understand. There were some cruel and gruesome pictures of frightening, hellish creatures and religious demons with deadly symbols and such. He also noticed there were some smeared red fingerprints everywhere, like someone was reading this book while they're fingers were bleeding. Dwight looked at page after page after page and was starting to get ready freaked and weirded out. Suddenly, the book was yanked from his hands by an unamused Joss.

"What did I say about touching my things?" Joss asked him sternly and closed the book.

"It's a book." Dwight defended.

"This isn't just any old book!" Joss reminded him. "This book has unlimited power that you shouldn't fuck with. If you even read anything at all from this, you will regret it."

"Then why do you have it?" Dwight asked, now intrigued.

"Because my father was foolish enough to find this in the cabin where it was last found by a man named Prof. Knowby. I'm safeguarding it to make sure idiots like you don't get to it. It's called the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The Book of the Dead. Found in the ruins of Kandar. It is said to have been bound in human flesh and written in blood. Filled with volumes of ancient Sumerian burial practices, funerary incantations and..." Joss put the book back in the drawer. "...demon resurrection passages. This book is not meant for the living. And will also unleashes the Deadites." Joss took a small key out of her pocket and locked the drawer.

"What are Deadites?" Dwight asked.

"Specimens of the undead that are possessed by a Kandarian demon." Joss explained, getting up and facing him.

"Now, what do you say we get back to the task at hand?" She rhetorically asked and walked away with Dwight following.

"And I'll tell you what." Joss turned to him as her face contorted into a seductive glance. "If you're a good boy the entire time, I might reward you with something...delectable." She spanks herself in front of him, making Dwight's heart race.

Norris saw this from the kitchen and shook his head at the two. ' _They are always flirting._ ' He thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Ki and Nyx had the zombies into wrestling each other outside, since they didn't trust them very well.

"Oh, those zombies. Never learn a thing." Ki hook his head as he and Nyx re-entered the building.

"Are we gonna eat any time soon?" Ethgranar asked.

"We don't have any food here." Ki replied, getting back on the stage. "We just needed you over here." Nyx said.

"Alright." Ethgranar said boredly to the two aliens. "I don't mean to sound too judgmental, but you guys really need to start showing more compassion to those who are really in need."

"We are." Ki said. "Just takes a lot of time an effort."

"That new guy doesn't stand change against those assholes. That's why we are here to help him."

"There's lots of other places, out of all the fast food restaurants, where I can waste my time at." Ethgranar grunted.

"Well." Ki spoke to the members. "Now that that's out of the way, does anyone have any ideas?"

"I have plan." Ryan called out, raising his hand.

"Does it regard this situation?" Ki asked.

"Uh, no." Ryan chimed, putting his hand down.

"Does it involve springing traps?" Nyx asked.

"Most of it." Ryan admitted.

"Oh, well." Ki exclaimed. "Anyone else? There are no bad ideas. Just odd ones, yet doable."

There was no response from anyone.

"Well, crap." Ki said, rubbing his temples. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, are we gonna do something here already? At all?" Oscar asked annoyed and with a hint of impatience. "I'm supposed to get my books from my roommate at 12:00, I need to study for a test..."

"Wait. Hang on." Ki suggested, interrupting. "How about we come up a name for our group?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Nyx nodded. "Now you're talking."

"What can we call ourselves?" Ki asked.

Oscar called "I have one. Why don't we all call ourselves, "Let's get off our fucking asses and do something"?! Because my roommate really loves it when I tell him that I didn't spend the last 40 hours dicking around in a fucking warehouse!"

"No." Ki dismissed. "We can get a name and an idea or we are not going anywhere at all."

"Body Bags!" Runyat shouted out.

"The Midnight on the Spot!" Gothtok said.

"Seamen!" Raeffael shouted, but earned weirded-out looks from his peers. "What?"

"League of Excellence!" Kydakaar said.

"The Brotherhood of Fear!" Ethgranar said.

"Dream Walkers!" Harold said.

"I am Ed!" shouted Ed.

"Blood Suckers!" Sergio said. "No way! The Ultimate Night Force!" César rebuffed.

"The Devil's Game!" Oscar shouted. This one made Ki and Nyx ponder.

"That one actually doesn't sound very bad." Ki said.

"Yeah, it sounds creepy as fuck. I like that." Nyx agreed.

"So what is our plan?" Ki asked.

Allen raised his hand and said "We could TP their frat house."

"And write graffiti on their walls!" Raeffael added.

"I love it." Ki grinned.

* * *

Ute, Seònaid, Ingrid, Kendra, Temperance, Priya and Zoë were having out at the campus cafe together having some classic girl time. They were all chatting about their time at the academy while Seònaid held a peculiar dreamy smile on her face as they spoke, completely ignoring everything that's being said. To be modest, she was thinking about a certain deformed, white-haired, troll-like boy. The very though of him made her heart race and her face turn a light shade of red like crazy and she couldn't get him out of her head. But she didn't care. There was something about him that made Merida feel something that's she's never felt toward a boy in her whole life, even though she vowed never to fall in love. The girls suddenly noticed their friend's love trance.

"Seònaid? Seeeeeònaaid?" Rapunzel waved her hand in front of her face, but the Scottish amphibious fish girl paid no attention and sighed with joy. "Earth to Seònaid? SEÒNAID!" Rapunzel shouted impatiently, snapping her out of her trance.

"Ah! What?!" Seònaid exclaimed annoyed at her friend's rude interruption.

"Were you even listening?" Ute said irritated.

"Uh, no. Why?" Seònaid rolled her eyes. The other girls started to giggle. Seònaid asked "What?"

"I think somebody has a crush." Zoë said and the others agreed.

"What? Why would you think that?" Seònaid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't lie." Kendra started. "You were off in lala-land with a lovestruck face."

Seònaid looked baffled. "That's stupid! How the hell can I be crushing on anyone?! I would rather marry a donkey than date a man!" She denied incredulously and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Seònaid." Temperance spoked honestly. "We know there's someone you're in love with. We saw it written all over your face. And we're your friends, right?" The girls nodded their heads.

Seònaid turned to them as they all shared a hopeful look, almost begging her to tell the truth. She tried to keep a poker face and stay quiet, but her persistent friends just wouldn't quit.

"Uggghhhh! Fine!" Seònaid groaned, finally giving in. "Yes, I am falling in love with somebody." She winced when the girls let out a loud squeal in delight.

"I knew it!" Zoë exclaimed. "Who is it? Jerry?" Seònaid shook her head.

"Timur Claus?" Priya asked, receiving a head shake as well.

"Lionell?" Tiana asked.

"Ew. No." Seònaid turned down with a look of disgust.

"Jackson Prenderghast?" Ingrid asked.

"He's already with someone." Zoë remarked.

"Yeah. His own sister. Gross!" Ute replied.

"Allen?" Temperance asked.

"No." Seònaid said.

"Zed?" Priya asked.

"No." Seònaid said again.

"Bartholomew." Zoë asked.

"Nope." Seònaid smirked, suddenly now enjoying this.

Ute sighed. "Alright, we give up. Who is it?" She asked.

"Azur." Seònaid answered them. They all gasped.

"You're actually gaining feelings for him? Not that we're complaining." Zoë asked in shock.

"Okay, yes. It's true. I am in love with Azur, son of Grendel." Seònaid admitted to her friend.

"What is that like?" Ute pressed on the subject.

The Scottish girl rubbed her shoulder and said "Well, I know this sounds all sudden, but...I do feel really guilty about hurting his feelings when we first met. I guess I was just a bit afraid of him, but now, after learning of his father's past, I busted wanted to be the one to be there for him. I know he's not the handsomest monster around, but in actuality, he's actually kinda of a big cutie. I don't care if he's that ugly to everyone and I don't care if he's very large, the point is..." She took a deep breath. "I love him. So very, very much."

"OMG! That is amazing!" Ute shouted with glee.

"You really oughta talk to him about it." Zoë suggested.

"Well, well, well." A new voice came and the girls all turned to see Yngvild and Heidi standing at their tables with evil smiles. The girls shot death glares at them.

"What do you want, Yngvild?" Ute glowered at her enemy.

"I just overheard that the Highlander sea skank is having feelings for this new monster." Yngvild spoke in her high class tone.

"Yeah. Why would you love a giant freak like him?" Heidi sassed along with her sister.

"He is not a freak!" Zoë said angrily. "You're the freak!" She pointed at them.

Yngvild held a hand to her chest elegantly. "Oh my word." She smirked. "Momma's little girl's getting antsy."

Just then, Amelia, María and Stella came over as well, joining the Englestad sisters.

"It's not our fault Azur's father was too weak to kill Beowulf when he got his arm ripped off." Amelia jeered.

"Azur might as well get his own limbs torn off by the real monsters on this campus. It's all he's good at." Stella said with a smirk.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Priya asked.

"We heard every last word." Yngvild poked her nose, making the genie girl pull back. "And let me tell you. My favorite part was when Grendel dies to the handsome one!" Yngvild and her gang all laughed at this. Except for María, who just made a sheepish grin.

Rapunzel stood up, ready to beat her into next week, but her friends pulled her back.

"And don't bother showing up at the Special Olympics next week, since we will already dust your asses." Yngvild jeered at them and took off with her gang. Ute grit her teeth in anger and clenched her fists.

"Hey, Ice Princess!" Seònaid shouted to the ice princess, making her turn her and her gang's attention to her. Seònaid stood up and flipped her off with both hands. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Oh!" Yngvild scoffs in surprise. "Real mature, bitch!"

"I'm holding something big in and don't want me to let that shit out-!" Stella pointed at her in anger, but Yngvild grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. The girls laughed at this.

"Oh, you sure burned her!" Ute nudged her friend in the arm.

"I know!" Seònaid guffawed and snorted.

"So, anyway," Ute started. "Since Yngvild is through making a bitch of herself, do you think Azur wouldn't mind if you were dropping stink bombs or something around him?"

"I hope so." Seònaid acknowledged.

"He said he didn't have a sense of smell. So you're good." Zoë told her.

"Really? That's good news." Seònaid smiled.

"You should seriously tell him." Kendra insisted and the girls nodded.

"I don't know about that. I mean, what would he say?" Seònaid nervously asked.

* * *

"I would say that she's a really lovely person and I'm gonna be really honest with myself. I've never seen a more perfect fish girl like her. Her curly, red hair, her big ocean blue eyes, her soft, round, doll-like face, those freckles that surround her nose and her excellently curved body figure. I made this sound weird, didn't I?" Azur explained to his new monster friends as they were still seated around the campfire in the catacombs.

"Of course, not." Yrien said with a kind smile. "She must know this. How long have you felt like this?"

"Not long." Azur admitted. "Probably since I met her. A little bit."

"галиматья" Sasha pointed out before she stood up and walked over to Azur. "Seònaid never wants to date a boy in her life ever. She made a promise to herself that she would never marry in the future, not even if her mother said so." Sasha stood in front of Azur and looked up into his eyes. "But I say love is never easy to contain and if a creature like you can love another, I'm going to say: Just follow your heart and go for it!" Sasha informed holding Azur's pointer finger, which was much bigger than her dainty, regular-sized hand, and pointed it to her heart with a smile.

"That's what I've been telling myself a lot." Yrien said with a loving smile. Abigail came over and sat next to Azur.

"It's never too late to ask her out." Abigail said looking up at him.

"Ask her out where?" Azur asked confused by this. Everyone looked at him confused.

"On a date." Sasha told him. "You don't know what a date is?"

"Isn't it what the day is?" Azur asked, still misunderstood.

Mezem told everyone "He's never heard of it, you guys. He's been living in a cave for the rest of his until now." There was a collective nod from the others.

"That is in fact true, Azur." Mezem began. "But it is also the term for a romantic activity between a girl and a boy. They go out and do all sorts of things."

"They can go eat at a fancy restaurant." Yrien breathed.

"Or take a walk in the park." Rodney said.

"Or on a picnic." Demina said.

"Or a horror movie at the theater where the girl can get scared and the boy can put his arm around her." Abigail suggested putting her arms around Azur's large arm.

"Oooooooor..." Weevil drawled out, suddenly popping from behind Azur again and put his hands on his shoulders and spoke in his ear "The boy can go with the girl to her place and ask her "Do you want to do something fun?" and she says "Hell yeah!" and together, they go up to her bedroom for a little sensual moment until things start getting a little heated and the boy and girl strip nude and the boy gives her a good..."

"WEEVIL!" Everyone shouted in anger at the ghost boy's perverted details.

"Ugh! Fine, douchebags!" Weevil rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defense.

"Look, our point is this. Take Seònaid out for a little fun." Barker told Azur, to which he smiled. "Because, you know, she comes from Scotland like your mom."

"She has a strong spirit like you." Demina said.

"She can swim like you." Yrien said.

"You both can get angry from time to time." added Rodney.

"Plus, she gets a little intense." Weevil spoke the obvious, only for Sasha to punch him in the face.

"Ooh!"

"You know, I haven't known any of your parents and they all have special stories to tell." Azur told everyone.

"Well, you know, open house starts Friday in two weeks from now and maybe then, you'd get a change to meet everyone." Mezem reminded him.

"My mom would love to meet you." Sasha told him with a grin.

"My mom can't come. Because she's pretty big." Rodney told everyone.

"I think we should head back. Somebody might wonder where we are." Azur said to everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone said as they all got up. Azur stood up as best he could, due to his giant size and followed everyone out.

The trip to the exit to the catacombs took longer, but not too long. They walked in circles a couple times and they ran into a couple dead ends. In their vision, they saw some people around, but they vanish the minute the look at them again. A few screams, children laughter and ghoulish demands were heard in the wind, but they they looked around, their was nobody. Abigail began to hold on tight to Azur's arm. There suddenly came a sound like blades being scrapped together. Mezem looked to see a strange figure wearing was seemed to be a triangular-shaped helmet on it's head. It had a muscular physique, an apron and was dragging a large knife of some sort across the ground as it staggered towards them.

"You have got be fucking kidding me." Mezem groaned as the figure swiped his weapon at them in attempt to attack them.

Azur overpowered the stranger and smacks him to the ground, allowing the group enough time to flee before the freakshow of a man, if he even is one, got back to his feet. Finally coming across the the stairs they came in from, everyone walked up the steps and finally came out the entrance. However, when they did come out, standing outside the building were Skullery, Santa Muerte and Mr. Lopus. They didn't seem at all pleased when they saw them.

"What were you all doing in there?" Skullery demanded.

"They asked me to join them down there and I agreed." Azur meekly responded.

"We told you kids NOT to go in those catacombs at all!" Santa Muerte scolded Mezem and Sasha. "It is a horrible, horrible place down there!"

"Mrs. Santa Muerte, We only asked Azur to join us. He had nothing to with any of this." Mezem stated.

"Are you saying this isn't the first time you guys went down there?" Azur asked him.

"Sadly, yes." Sasha nodded.

"You all have detention for the next two days! Even you, Azur. I expected the best of you, but I guess I was wrong." Santa Muerte spoke to Azur, making him frown.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty. We should just let him off with a little warning, since it's his first week here and everything here is very to new to him..." Skullery suggested for Azur, but was interrupted.

"That's no excuse! Azur shouldn't have agreed to join them in the catacombs. That's his own fault!" Santa Muerte cut him off irate.

"Azur has spent most of his life inside an underwater cave. It isn't even plausible that he's even heard of the catacombs." Skullery argued.

"But, nevertheless, he still..." Santa Muerte was going to argue back, but Skullery cut her off, visibly annoyed.

"Nevertheless nothing! In case you have forgotten, I am the headmaster here and you're just the teacher! I made the rules and I give the orders around here! Don't make me remind you that there are still limits to your job!" Skullery sternly chastises her, making her eye's widened in shock and she bows her head in shame.

"So sorry for everything, Azur." Mr. Lopus said. "Mrs. Santa Muerte can get very agitated easily these days. Please forgive her."

"You should probably get some rest." Skullery told him and with that, Azur head off for his dormitory. Santa Muerte looked toward his departing form in guilt for lashing out.

"As for the rest of you..." Skullery told Mezem and the rest.

"We know." They all said and followed the staff to detention. Mezem watched Azur leave and wondered how he will survive the rest of the year.

* * *

Azur made it back to his dormitory large enough for him and went of to his bed. Se've was still fast asleep on the floor, snoozing away like a cat by the fire on a cold winter night. He flops down on his small, but invulnerable bed with a sigh. He started to wonder about a certain Scottish fish girl.

"Is it true that I could be falling love for Seònaid?" Azur asked himself as he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Seònaid lied in her bed in the underwater dormitories. She turned to the side, deep in thought. She was still pondering over her feelings for Azur.

"Should I really love Azur for who he is? I know he's new and I've only known him since yesterday, but still." Seònaid spoke to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Finally! So Azur and Seònaid are beginning to harbor feelings for each other. How do you like it will work out? Find out in the following chapters.**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Zosia Mamet as Jocelyn Williams**

 **Jon Bernthal as Dwight J. F. Sawyer**

 **Matthew Rhys as Norris Spencer**

 **I've also added a cameo appearance for Pyramid Head from Silent Hill. Please read and review.**


	16. Party!

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's in this story of mine. There's gonna be an intense lemon scene in this so be prepared and be warned.**

* * *

Azur awoke when his alarm clock blared, indicating the time to wake up. He shrieked in pain and smashed a fist on the annoying clock, crushing it. He removed his giant fist, revealing the shattered remains of the clock. He took a mental note to find a different way to wake up to get ready that doesn't involve loud noises. He felt something warm in between his legs. He looked downward and saw Se've cuddled on the bed with him, curled up in a ball. He gently tapped her, walking her up. Se've groggily woke up and looked toward Azur and noticed he was confused at why she was sleeping with him. "I was cold." Se've explained.

"Well, I think it's time for classes now." Azur spoke and got out of bed, leaving Se've. He staggered over to the window and pulled the drapes apart to show the nightfall and the other monster students going about on the campus grounds ready to start the day, or rather night.

"You just destroyed our alarm clock." Se've pointed out, looking over the pieces of the crushed clock.

"I'm sorry." Azur apologized. "The noise was very loud and I couldn't take it."

"Oh, it's quite alright." Se've reminded him She stretched and got off the bed. "We can always get a new one."

"You don't understand." Azur told her, grabbing his acquired books for today. "Loud noises hurt my ears." He rubbed his sore ears.

Se've's widened her eyes and made a comforting face. "Oh. Just like your father. I see. Well, I'm sure we can come up with something to wake us up." She smiled.

"I hope so too." Azur smiled back.

"Can I ride of your back?" Se've asked of him. "I'm kind of too tired to walk any further." He turned his back to her and she jumps right on his back, piggyback style.

"Just don't fall off." He told her and opened the door. He had to crouch down to exit the door and avoid Se've's head getting hit. Azur exited the dormitory building with Se've hanging on to his back. As they made it out, they were greeted with a few waves and some 'what's up's' and all that. Se've noticed a girl sitting on a bench playing a thumping rhythm with a djembe. She has dark brown skin, long braids tied into a thick ponytail. The girl had tribal face paint and tattoos, sides of her head were shaved, African relics, necklaces and jewelry, native Shona garments, her midriff exposed and was barefoot. She was humming to herself as she pounded away at her instrument. Azur noticed her as well and curious enough, went over to her. He stopped right in front of her, his large shadow made her take notice of him and she tilted her head up to look directly at him. She looked surprised.

"Don't be scared." Azur said shaking his head. "I just happened to notice your interesting sound." The girl looked at her djembe and stared at him in wonder.

"What is your name?" The girl asked.

"I am Azur, son of Grendel." Azur answered and cringed, expecting a squeal of delight or boat load of endless questions.

"Have you recently joined the swim team?" The girl asked.

He nodded.

"What's the swim team?" Se've asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later." Azur reminded her.

"Um, I noticed your handwriting was a bit..." The girl stammers, trying to find the right word without offending him.

"Dumb?" Azur asked.

"No. Of course not. It was, uh...out of fashion. And I know you probably haven't had any writing lessons as a child. But, if you want, if we have some time, maybe I can teach you how to write and spell." The girl kindly offered.

Azur looked at Se've who nodded and he looked downward toward the girl.

"Alright." He finally accepted.

The girl grinned. She took out some paper, wrote something on it and handed it to them. Se've grabbed it and held onto it.

"Bye now." Azur said and left.

The girl waved to them and resumed playing her instrument.

"Look." Se've held the note up to Azur as he walked and he read it. It said, _Atsukpi: Building A - Room 113_.

"What are those number things for?" Azur said, referring to the dorm location.

"I don't know." Se've shook her head and put the note away.

Azur and Se've made it to the campus cafeteria which was already starting to get packed. At another table, Lara, Bella and the Pixies were seated at a smaller table on a regular-sized table together.

"Hey, look!" Lara said pointing to Azur. "It's him!"

Everyone in the fairy group looked toward him in wonder and a little bit of fear.

"My, he's a big fella." Yuogione commented, fanning herself, feeling faint.

"That's the one who beat dragon girl?" Epraz raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't look that intimidating."

"He's bigger than all of us." Itha squeaked.

"Who's that blue cat girl riding on his back?" Sythr asked, pointing at Se've.

Murningwood began "She looks to be a combination between _Puma concolor costaricensis_ and the somewhat average _homo sapien_." Murningwood noticed everyone giving her odd looks.

"She's typically a giant, cat-human hybrid or something." She said simply.

"Hey, look, guys!" A monster boy from the table next to them shouted. "It's the itty bitty chick with the giant ass."

He and his friends laughed. Cé's anger started to boil.

"Excuse me?" Cé exclaimed in a low growl floating up from her seat, but her friends held onto her.

"You heard me." The boy said. "I mean, you so tiny, even a blind or deaf dude would run you over with his scooter if you were on the ground."

"I'll run you over in a minute...!" She threatened, but her friends grabbed her.

"Let it go, Cé. It's not worth it." Lara told her.

Cé nodded, calming down a bit and went to sit down.

But the boy wasn't even finished yet. "A girl her size couldn't lift a chainsaw even if she could." He quipped and he and his friends.

"WHAT!?" Cé shouted with her face turning crimson red and with that, she flies over to him.

"Cé, no!" Her friends cried, but Cé was already angered enough. She floats right up to his face with a glaring face before she started to glow a bright red color with an evil smirk.

"I can't look." Yuogione covered her eyes, though she stole a small peak.

Ce conjured up a lot of magical energy that smacked the boy right in the face. The force of the powerful impact knocked the boy back a few feet on his back. The fairy group gasped at this with an air of impression. Feeling victorious of herself, the satisfied fairy flew up and hovered over the fallen boy's face with a triumphant grin.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry." The boy said in a daze before passing out. Lara and the rest of the group were totally flabbergasted by what had transpired, minus Murningwood who had expected it to happen. Cé flew back over to her friends. Murningwood high-fives her friend.

"You sure showed him!" Murningwood smiled.

"That I did." Cé smiled back and sat down.

"Okay," Lara started in an annoyed tone. "Now that were done having the shit beaten out of people, I have something to tell you all."

"What is that?" Yuogione asked.

"Perrin de Lioncourt of Rho Omega has asked us to invite Azur and his friends to his party at the frat house tonight after class." Lara said. Everyone looked surprised.

Sythr looked interested and asked "Really? Do you really think he'll go for that?"

"He has to." Lara nodded.

* * *

Paz was in the janitor's closet, attempting to get into the vents, but was having trouble. She was trying to sneak into the vents for something. She heard someone clearing their throat, she quickly turned to see María standing there looking suspicious.

"What do you think you're doing?" María asked with a skeptical look.

"Would you believe that I'm trying to set of a stink bomb in the vents?" Paz asked sarcastically.

"I probably wouldn't." María acknowledged. "But if that is the case, I would suggest you get lost before I call the authorities on your ass. That little outburst of yours before probably meant that you're trouble-prone."

"First of all, I'm not leaving." Paz said back to her. "Second of all, what I'm doing right now is kinda private so mind you're own business."

"I'm fucking betting that you are up to no good." María said firmly walking up to her.

Paz said "But tell this to anyone and I will become your worst nightmare." She went to grab the ladder.

María rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Bitch." Paz muttered and climbed the ladder.

The vampire girl climbed her way through the vents. It was easy for her to crawl through, though it was a little cramped. They passed the louvers below them to several dormitories. Paz noticed through one of the louvers that they're was a couple making out. This reminded her of home, which brought a loving smile to her face. She cut her reverie short and focused.

"Stay focused!" Paz said to herself softly. The curvaceous vampire princess continued on.

After a few couple hours, Paz found the dormitory she was looking for. She looked through the louver below her and saw Mezem sitting in a recliner chair in his dormitory. He was holding a bottle of beer and was sitting in a state of depression. On the table next to him was a record player. Paz took her iPhone out and started to record him. Mezem was listening to a song that usually helps him think when he's depressed or feeling hapless.

 _Children, have you ever met the Boogeyman before?_

 _No, of course, you haven't. For you're much to good. I'm sure._

 _Don't you be afraid of him if he should visit you._

 _He's a great big coward, so I'll tell you what to do._

"Why is he listening to that song?" Paz whispered to herself as she recorded.

 _Hush, hush, hush. Here comes the Boogeyman._

 _Don't let him get to close to you. He'll catch you if he can._

 _Just pretend that you're a crocodile._

 _And you will find the Boogeyman will run away a mile._

Paz recorded all that she could. The reason she was doing this is because she was worried about him and he's been really distant lately. Not like before. She and him have feelings for each other and are not afraid to admit it. Mezem suddenly regurgitated onto the carpet.

"Now I gotta clean that up." He moaned as he got up to get a mop.

Paz decided that she had enough footage and decided to crawl back out. She was able to tell where she was going. Once back in the janitor's closet, Paz climbed down from the vents and looked over the video she taped on her phone. She watched it for a while as Mezem was listening to the song, until the latter got up. But when he did, Paz noticed something off in the footage. She played back to the part where he got out of his recliner to clean up his vomit and paused it. Paz felt her blood run cold and her spine tingle when she noticed a shadowy hand reaching out from behind the chair and seemingly trying to grab Mezem.

"What the fuck?" said Paz in breathless shock.

* * *

"'I loved how you dressed that way. I suited you very well.'" Norris spoke as he sat in his chair at his desk in front of his iMac. He was recording himself on his phone with one hand, while holding a mirror up to him with another. "'Your music was sweet. It really spoke to me rather beautifully.'"

"'I really that we both could get with each other sometime...' Fuck this. This is bullshit. I don't even know what I'm doing." Norris suddenly gave up. He stopped recording and lowered the mirror.

"Oh, hey! I didn't see you there. I noticed you happen to check out my sweet pecs." He spoke, imaging a woman staring at him. "You wanna a free sample, babe? Just to cup feel of my awesomeness before the grand finale? Oh, I'm so fucking free, thank you very much. Come here, bitch! Bring on the action!"

"'Come here, bitch'? Oh, god." Joss said rolling her eyes, standing near him. "Not this again."

"How did you fucking get in here?" Norris asked irate. "I thought I locked the door."

"Powers, dumbass." Joss answered sarcastically. "You know, we have class in a few minutes, so you better be ready. And don't be messing with my drum set again. I need it for our concert this Friday." Joss, Dwight and Norris were in a band called _Bad Luck Or No Luck_. They performed rock and heavy metal.

"I never touched your precious drum set." Norris grumbled.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, Azur sat at a table alone and ate only a muffin. It was the only thing he could find that was edible enough outside his home cave.

"A muffin, huh?" A slurred voice came and Azur looked to see a hungover Mezem who had trouble keeping his balance and sat down across from him.

"I know you probably don't eat...a lot of those. I usually eat...I really don't know what I usually eat." Mezem drawled out as best he could. "Pardon me, I sometimes drink when I'm feeling depressed." He holds up the empty bottle and dropped it on the floor, shattering it. "A lot of us have issues around here. Even me. Take a look at Barker and Weevil over there."

He points to a certain black and white striped-clad ghost and pale human a couple tables from them. They were playing a game of "Guess It" where they use a white human-shaped plastic toy and tray dry-erase marker on it. It was Sam's turn.

"Uh, Barack Obama...Jack Bauer?" Barker asked boredly.

He is not really a fan of this so-called game, but Weevil insisted. After pointing out various names and so forth, Weevil got annoyed with his pointless guesses.

"It's Albert fucking Einstein, you idiot!" Weevil snapped irritated at him.

Finally having enough, Barker got up from his chair and walked away without looking at him.

"No, no, no! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap!" Weevil rushed to him. "You just keep acting stupid and guessing other crap and it's quite simple..." Barker snatched the toy from his hands, annoyed.

"You draw the same damn thing every game when it's your turn!" He barked, showing him the crudely-drawn smiley face on the toy. "Does that look anything Einstein?!"

"Well,...I don't know, I just.." Weevil began, but was cut off.

"No, you don't! Dumbass!" Barker hits him on the head with the toy and exhaled before walking off.

"Ow!" Weevil squeaked.

"What'd I tell you?" Mezem looked at Azur.

"There is a lot of tension going on around here." Azur said, agreeing with Mezem's terms.

"Exactly." Mezem spoke. He suddenly got up and left and Ute and her group came over and sat with Azur.

"Good morning, Azur." Ute greeted the large boy before her. "I see you were chatting with Mezem."

"Yeah. I know you say he's a maniac, but he's really not that bad once you get to know him." He received a look from the group.

"Well, did you know that he's on psychiatric medication?" Zoë asked.

Azur shook his head.

"If he doesn't take his pills at the right time, he will literally go insane."

"He hasn't done it yet." Kendra added. "But you'll see at one point."

"Have you seen it?" Azur asked, receiving a collective nod from the girls.

"It was seven weeks back and he was like a rabid dog." Temperance told him and patted his hand.

"Just don't let him bite you. He's a nasty biter. Not that he actually has rabies, bit..." Zoë nudged Seònaid, giving her a knowing glance.

Ute decided to cut to the chase.

"Azur, I think Seònaid would like to tell you something important. Right, Seònaid?" Ute began and looked toward her fellow fish friend.

"Uh, aye." Seònaid, though confused, nodded.

She looked directly at Azur. "I wanted to tell you that you're a brave laddie. Tough, strong and a wee bit frightening..." Kendra cleared her throat, making her drop that subject. "What I mean to say is that...you and I had a rough start at the pool and I still feel guilty about that."

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted her. The giant behemoth turned to see Lara floating before them.

"What?" Azur asked.

"Hi, newbie! My name's Lara and my friends were considering about inviting you and your friends to a frat party at Rho Gamma. If you're up for it." Lara said, holding a card.

"Maybe we are." Azur said "If you can handle me. What is a frat party, by the way?"

"Well, it's like a get-together. You know, there's dancing, music, other fun stuff-"

"Thanks, but I'm not too fond of loud noises."

"He's right. So we're gonna have to pass on that. Sorry." Ute spoke for him.

"But it will be different, I swear." urged the fairy girl. "I will be lots and lots of fun. And I promise you that you're ears would pop painfully from all the loud music."

"We are not so sure about that." Ute said.

"What make you say that?" Azur asked, confused.

"You should never trust a fairy." explained Ute, earning a glare from Lara.

"Yeah, they may seem pleasant and playful, but they are actually mischievous, ill-tempered and bloodthirsty." Kendra said.

"I'm standing right here, you idiots." balked Lara offended.

"Yeah, we can see that." Zoë rolled her eyes.

But Lara wasn't ready to give up. These rumors were just getting to their heads and she wasn't going to have any of it.

"I'll have you all know that just because us fairies like to toy around with the human race, doesn't mean we're dangerous and untrustworthy. It's just a natural fucking thing with us. We can fucking help it. And plus, if you all are talking about that one time where me and Bella gave that guy with the extra arms a wedgie and tied his shoes together, I may be justifying myself, but it was just for fun. We weren't trying to offend him or make him look stupid or trying to kill him, it was just for fun! So just let it go already!"

She panted from her heated rant, but she had about a couple second to regain her sense.

"Anyway. Just think about."

She handed the invitation to Azur and he took it before she flew off. He eyed the paper closely. Merrymaking always agitated his father and that's what brought him to his death. So if this "party", as it was called, was going to make things better, how was he going to take it? After a moment, Azur made a decision. He sighed and said "Alright, fine. I guess I'm in."

All the girls looked at him in surprise.

"Do you really want to do that?" Zoë asked.

"My father hated merrymaking, but why should I hate it if I hadn't tried it?" asked Azur.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Temperance asked.

"Anyone else?"

The girls looked deep in thought. They never assumed they would be invited to a party. "I...guess we could go." Ute said reluctantly.

"This is the first time in my life that I've been asked to enjoy something." Azur told them all.

Seeing the look in Azur's eyes made everyone agree. They were in and they'd do it all for him. It's not that they don't want him to be happy, but they care about him very much, even though they've only known him since the other night. Maybe it was his sensitive hearing that could prevent him from enjoyment.

* * *

In Spanish class, Azur sat in his seat next to María, who is looking to be his friend even after her sorority sisters aren't treating him well. Santa Muerte came up to Azur with a guilt-ridden face. Azur was sure what to make of her right now.

"I'm sorry, Azur, for my behavior yesterday." She said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I was scared that you might've been in danger. I just suddenly care for you. It's how I raised my daughter."

María nodded.

"But I just want you to understand that those catacombs are everything but a friendly place." Santa Muerte warned. "What's in there will haunt you, torment you and scar you for life. It's very dangerous in there. Many have died down there." Azur understood what she said, but remained silent.

"My daughter tells me that you'd like to see my realm of the Beyond." She stated. "I might put some thought into that. So are we okay now?"

"I suppose." Azur nodded. Santa Muerte smiled and hugged him while María smiled and shook her head at her mother's giddiness. She let go and walked away.

"You went into the catacombs?" María whispered to Azur who nodded. "No one has ever gone in there and come out alive."

But then Azur felt a tap on his hand and looked down to see it was a demonic creature that resembles that of an evil clown.

" _Ég heyri sagt að þú hafir lifað Catacombs dökk andrúmsloft._ " The clown thing spoke in a foreign language.

Azur could almost understand him. He had been taught the languages around his home that included Danish, Icelandic, Greenlandic, Finnish, Swedish, etc.

"Excuse my friend. He only speaks Icelandic." A small gingerbread man sitting next to him replied. "He said he's pleased to meet you."

" _Það er ekki það sem ég sagði!_ " The clown rebutted.

"Shut up!" The gingerbread man barked, smacking his arm. "This is Koenraad Vilhajmsson. I'm Elmer Findlemeyer."

"Hey." Azur greeted them.

" _Þú myndir ekki gerast að tengjast Grendel, myndir þú?_ " Koenraad asked Azur.

"Grendel?" Azur asked. "He's my dad. Why?"

" _Ég veit það! Pabbi minn er illi andinn sem étur börn fyrir hvern mánuð í vetur._ " exclaimed Koenraad.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Azur murmured.

"Ignore him." Elmer said. "You won't understand a word he says. Only I do."

"I was invited to a party at, uh...Rho Gamma." Azur told María, who's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

After breakfast ended, María marched into the Si Sigma Alpha house furiously and into the room where all her sisters were. Upon arrival at the living room, Yngvild was posing while Ésme, who were the proper wear that best suited Si Sigma Alpha material, took photos of her. Amelia noticed the livid María's entrance.

"What's going on, María?" Amelia asked.

"Rho Gamma invited that newbie Azur to their party!" María told them all in an exasperated state.

"Are you serious?" Yngvild asked in shock.

"I wish I wasn't!" María fumed. "What will we do?"

"Don't worry." Yngvild told her. "I already know Ute and her friends are coming. Me and Perrin are planning something special for them." She had an evil, toothy grin which meant no good.

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" asked Ésme meekly.

"Shut the fuck up and take more polaroids!"

The gargoyle royal sighed and resumed the photo shoot. She was starting to not like this sorority, but she wasn't given a choice. Being a pledge, Ésme had to be a part of a sorority and Si Sigma Alpha was like waking up in a ditch after a night of drinking. Yngvild needed more photos of herself for her collection and forced Ésme to take over the camera. SHe was so vain, it was like she was madly in love with herself.

* * *

That night at Rho Gamma, the party was in full swing. All of the other fraternities and sororities were partying as well in the frat row. Si Sigma Alpha, Eta Pi, Gamma Gamma Kappa, Omega Kappa, Beta Kappa Nu, Sigma Psi Phi, Epsilon Upsilon all had monsters dancing wildly, committing childish pranks, making out, having sex, doing games like Truth or Dare and 30 Minutes in the Closet, blasting rock music and dubstep and other craziness that ordinary college kids would do nowadays. Azur had on protective muffs over his ears. Azur stood in the middle of the partying crowd in the frat row. There were never people celebrating like this back in Hrothgar's kingdom. Sure, it was wild and uproarious, but not like this.

Azur and his friends blended in pretty well until they saw Ingrid. "Hi, guys." She greeted them as she came up to them.

"Hey, Ingrid." Azur greeted back.

"Can you guys believe we got invited to this party?" Ingrid asked in wide-eyed wonderment. "Look around!" There were students everywhere dancing, drinking and playing wild games. She then asked "I'm entering a karaoke contest in a few minutes. Who wants in?"

"I'm fine." Azur walked away.

"I am!" Seònaid said let out a belch.

Ingrid laughed. "Come on, then. Let's sign you up." She, Seònaid, Cé, Tiffany, Ulrich went to enter the contest. They went over by the fireplace.

"Hey, Tiff." Seònaid greeted their friend.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"Who are you?" Ingrid asked the fairy girl.

"I'm Cé." She said and held her hand out and they both shook hands.

"Okay, we need one more. Who's our sixth contestant?" A male student with two extra limbs, who was the victor, called out for a final contestant.

"That would be me." It was none other than Yngvild. She removed her fur coat and handed it to a fellow student. "Don't lose this. It's my favorite one."

The ice princess made her way up to the stage, ignoring the hateful looks from Ingrid, Tiffany and Seònaid. Yngvild roughly shoved Tiffany aside with her hip. "Move aside, sweetie."

"Ew, who the fuck are you?" Yngvild recoiled from Ulrich, giving him a frown.

"Fuck off." He droned.

It was then the contest began and most people watched them. Seònaid went first as she walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat. Her singing voice came out as silky and soothing as it could be. Her song was _Chandelier_ by Sia. As soothing as it was charming, the Highlander girl pulled it off nicely. After her song was finished, she took a bow as everyone applauded, cheered and whistled at her performance. The other contestants clapped too. Yngvild clapped sarcastically while Ulrich just stood there as stoic as ever. Not a care in the world. Before Cé could go and take her turn, Yngvild rudely flicks her away and steps up boldly. Yngvild became her song and sang in her melodic tune of a voice.

The ice princess sang _Cool_ by Gwen Stefani with an even hypnotic singing voice in attempt to impress her audience. She even pulled off some hip-shaking dance moves as a singer would do on stage. Everyone cheered for her and Yngvild blew kisses to the crowd like a pop star rewarding her fans for coming to her concert. The other contestants glared at her. She then turned to Cé and smirked.

"Your turn, pixie."

Cé glared at her and flew up to the microphone. She gave it a few taps to see if it would work for herbefore starting her song. _Party in the U.S.A._ by Miley Cyrus was her choice of song and even though she was smaller than the rest, her voice came out as normal and lovely. The fairy received a bigger applause amongst the partygoers than Yngvild and said ice princess scowled with rage and jealousy. Ingrid decided to go next as she cleared her throat. She sang _Break the Rules_ by Charli XCX with her best sining voice and she nailed it better than Yngvild. Her performance spiked the audience's interest as they applauded her with ease. Yngvild rolled her eyes with an air of arrogance. Now it was Tiffany's turn. She shoved Yngvild aside with her hip as revenge from earlier.

 _Single Ladies_ by Beyoncé was what she sang. She choose to look sexy for her song and brought in that erotic voice as she sang, giving some of the male audience members that tight pants feeling. The crowd seemed to enjoy listening to her singing voice as they cheered wildly. One student was recording the contest on her phone while cheering with the rest. Everyone silenced and stared at Ulrich who was the last one left. He gave them his infamous expressionless façade and took a few seconds before going up to the microphone. The students waited and listened with anticipation as to what the quiet Goth boy had to sing. He stayed quiet for at least a couple seconds before singing _Paint it Black_ by Rolling Stones. The music was from the Ciara version of the song, because it brought out the melancholiness in his personality.

Everyone was surprised by his low, intensifying singing voice as he sang. His song expressed his dark aura of dread, pain and misery. Nonetheless, they cheered and clapped loudly. Ulrich only stepped back wordlessly with his fellow contestants who clapped as well, but not Yngvild.

"That was hectic!" The victor exclaimed in delight. "And the winner is...Ingrid."

Ingrid's was mouth agape in shock as her friend applauded, but the snow princess herself was not too happy at all about this. She growled and grit her teeth, feeling ready to freeze someone.

"This isn't over!" She hissed and left in disgrace. The four girls laughed hard at her before Ingrid was given a bronze metal for her win. She cradled it in her hands and smiled.

"I like Charli XCX too." said the victor.

The girls chuckled playfully as Ulrich stood there motionless. Ingrid walked over and draped and arm around his neck, hoping to make him feel better, not knowing that it was his usual expression.

"Don't feel bad for losing." She said. "Your song was inspirational and you deserve an A for effort."

"I was forced by his dumbass brother to sign up for this dumb contest. I don't care about any of this."

"I heard that!" called Frederick from the crowd.

"Good for you!" Ulrich shouted back, devoid of emotion.

Ingrid felt ridiculous right now and taken aback by his lack of enthusiasm so she just gently moved away from him.

* * *

"This one dude is like trying to ask me if I was, you know, straight up. But it didn't seem like a legitimate question, so..." Skrug was chatting on about his experiences while Mezem sat there and listened. Or at least tried to listen, but he feeling a bit browse and didn't feel like caring about what the undead boy was even talking about. He was about to nod off, when...

"Mezem?" He turned to see Paz there.

"Paz? Uh..." Mezem stammered. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough." She shrugged.

"Can I help you with something?" Mezem asked and noticed her worried expression.

"Something's happened." Paz warned him gravely.

"What?" He asked, fully turned to her. She came over and sat next to him. "There are rumors that some of the more powerful members of the faculty are being taken." Paz said after a moment. "I've been investigating a few weeks now and just yesterday, I found Krampus half-dead in the library. I saw traces of black sand and a Christmas ornament that said ' _Grüss vom Krampus._ '"

"Really?" He asked in surprise at the news. She nodded and resumed "Yeah. We may be dealing with the Boogeyman and the Original Krampus, the one Santa Claus supposedly created as a dark mirror-image of himself to punish the wicked. But as the story goes, Krampus went rogue and started dragging whole towns to the Underworld just for not having Christmas spirit. Santa fought and imprisoned him before finding a new Krampus in an Alpine goat demon."

"Did you say dragging whole towns?" Mezem asked, finding the news even more shocking.

"Yeah. Santa almost died trying to contain him, even with help from the other mythical figures of childhood. Some even say that he suspected he would die and as a failsafe, infused half his power into one of his spare coats. With him gone, whoever wore the coat would become the next Santa, but that's neither here nor there." Paz finished her story.

"I have heard about what happened last year in a town. A boy named Max got tired of Christmas after his family was constantly having issues celebrating the traditional holiday. Krampus came by with his helpers; mainly some living gingerbread men, a snake-like jack-in-the-box that eats it's victims like a constrictors, even dark elves. The same thing happened to his grandmother in her childhood during WWII in Germany." Mezem explained to her.

Paz nodded. "Max's grandma was the first person to see the Original Krampus in centuries. The misery of the Second World War was just enough to free him from his prison and he was so angry that he took the town to Hell. If Santa and the rest of the childhood figures hadn't fought him off, the world would've been next."

"I did find this in my nightstand drawer a few nights back. I wanted to show you." Mezem reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze bauble and handed it to her. On it, was a word in cursive that said ' _Krampus_ '.

* * *

Meanwhile, the party was still in full swing. Ingrid was having a drink of beer when a young vampire boy stood by her.

"Hello." He greeted her.

"Hi!" Ingrid grinned when she saw him.

"I'm Willard Collins. But call me Will." He introduced himself. "I'm with my sister, Mill. She's in the back doing a keg stand right now."

"Mill?" The vampire princess acknowledged. "Are you guys like twins?"

"Sort of." Will answered. "I'm a couple minutes older than her."

"Ingrid Dracula." Ingrid smiled.

"You're the daughter of Count Dracula, right?" Will asked and Ingrid nodded.

"I've been fascinated in him since I was young." He explained.

Ingrid gasped. "Really? I didn't know." She mused in mock-surprise.

"I never knew he had a daughter. A cute one by the way." Will stated, but then blushed madly, realizing what he just said.

She cocked an eyebrow at his comment.

"You really think I'm cute?" Ingrid said in a breathy, seductive tone.

Will gulped and backed away as Ingrid started toward him with a seemingly lustful look on her face, like a tiger ready to pounce on it's prey. "You're actually a handsome piece of meat yourself, Mr. Collins. Besides, if you want to get with me that badly, all you have to do is ask. I know you've sneaked glances at my figure recently. You even stared at my ass a few times. My big, glorious _ass_." Her voiced turned into an aroused moan.

"H-H-H-How d-did you kn..." Will was cut off.

"I sensed desire in you. Not just that, but love as well." Ingrid said, placing her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall. She placed her plump lips to his ear and whispered "I think you're perfect for me."

It might've been the booze or an aphrodisiac talking, but that didn't matter. Will could feel his desires come to life as he felt his heart pound against the inside of his chest and sweat dripping down his face. His dream girl was about to place a kiss on his lips when her phone rang. She looked and a wide smile stretched across her face. It was her adopted son, Nicolae.

"Hey, baby! How's mommy's little boy doing?" Ingrid cooed on her phone. She listened to her son talk for several minutes, simply reveling in the sound of his voice. He was her world, her joy and the last bit of the Ryan she had loved. "Of course, sweetie. I'd love to see you this weekend. We'll have a blast!"

After she hung up, Will asked "Who was that?"

"That..." Ingrid replied. "...was my little boy who is coming to visit. Now, where were we?" She placed a loving kiss on his lips. He overcomes his shock with a tinge of excitement and kisses her back. They broke apart. Ingrid then smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes before grabbed his shirt and dragging him away with her.

The dark figure gazed out from the shadows. Gold, glowing eyes narrowed in thought. The grandson of the great Dracula coming here? Now this could proven useful. The eyes disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Outside at the pool, many of the partygoers were having fun as well. Some were swimming in the pool, which wasn't gross and mossy like the school pool. There were even a few students skinny dipping. The music connived outside as well. Azur was standing out there watching the party go on. "You alright?" It was Seònaid.

Azur was startled by her voice. "I'm okay. Just thinking." He assured her.

Seònaid leaned in closely and asked "About?"

"My family." He sighed.

"Homesick, are we?" She asked, finally understanding his situation.

"Yeah." Azur nodded and watched the pool water.

"I know that feeling." She told him.

"Really?" Azur asked, looking at her.

Seònaid laughed. "Don't look so shocked. I know I might be tougher than you or any of the lads here, but I get feelings too."

"I was only asking." Azur said nervously. "Do you miss your family?"

"Not in the traditional sense." Seònaid answered.

"Do you at least ever want to see them?" Azur asked.

"I don't know if I could and not regret it. My dad's not around much and my mum thinks it's her job to lead me to my fate identical as her other children. That's why I came here, to make my own path." Seònaid explained.

"How are you tougher than me?" Azur asked.

Seònaid smirked. "Quick to change the subject, aren't you? Alright, you want proof? Let's arm wrestle."

"Quick question: Can you kick large objects at a far distance like me?" Azur asked seriously.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion at his question.

"I remember one time when I was little, a huge...thing came right at me and I held my foot out to defend myself and I kicked it so hard, it flew far away from me. Are you tougher AND stronger than me?" Azur asked as she looked surprised.

"Challenge accepted." Seònaid nodded and made a poker face. She showed how an arm wrestle was done. The two started to arm wrestle each other. Seònaid was putting a lot of strength into it as she could, since she was a lot more experienced. However, due to Azur's massive size compared to her's and his brute strength, he easily leaned her arm to the side, therefore winning the challenge.

"Beginner's luck." She groaned.

He was still holding her arm and suddenly lifted her up into the air until her eyes were staring back at his. Without another word, she kissed him slowly and deliberately. Azur's eyes widened at her sudden forwardness. This gave him a warm feeling all over his body and felt something he never felt for anyone. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks got warm. Seònaid finally broke the kiss and Azur slowly placed her back on her feet.

"Still homesick?" She asked suddenly.

"No." Azur smiled, feeling warmer. "In the cafeteria this morning, you were trying to tell me something. What was it?" He then asked.

Seònaid stared at Azur for a long while and he got the feeling he'd done something wrong.

She asked him "How can you ask that?"

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you." Azur twiddled with his fingers nervously. "You were trying to tell me something, before that fairy girl interrupted you."

But she didn't calm down. "No! I mean how could you say that after we kissed? Wasn't that enough to tell you how I feel?! " Her voice then got heated with frustration.

"I feel the same way. I just wanted to know for sure. No one, but my family has expressed love to me." Azur started to break into tears and walked back into the frat house, sniffling. Seònaid watched Azur go, unsure of what to do, what to say, or even how she felt at the moment. She never noticed someone watching from the shadows. Seònaid may have come on a little strong, but she wanted to give Azur some space right now.

* * *

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, yes! Oh, fuck yes!" Ingrid grunted and moaned in utter arousal and extreme euphoria as she and Will were inside one of the bedrooms, naked in bed and having the best sex ever. Will was fucking her doggie style as she rewarded him with a sexual moan with each thrust. He applied a condom so that she wouldn't get pregnant.

"Fuck me harder! Go faster!" Ingrid demanded between screams.

"I will!" Will shouted and thrusted his tool deeper inside of her, increasing the speed and heat to the sensation. Ingrid's moans got louder which turned into screams.

"I'm so close!" He screamed. "Do it! Dump it all in!" She screamed back. The faster he went, the more he was close to cumming. The two finally orgasmed and Will came into the condom he was wearing. Ingrid came as well, panting tiredly from the intercourse. Will let out a deep breath and pulled out of her, making her gasp. He took the condom off, tied it off and placed it on the nightstand, then laid down on his back next to Ingrid. The vampire princess rubbed her vagina a bit and licked some cum off.

"That was amazing!" Ingrid panted. "You really know how to show a girl a good time."

"This is my first time." Will told her. "What about you?"

"Same." Ingrid answered and looked at him. "Just kidding. I've made love with a few boys in the past. They were all nice. But you, you're different."

"What about me that makes me so different?" He asked.

"You harbor a strong, passionate desire for me, but you are in love with me all together. The first time I fucked, it was with a human boy. But it was all for naught." Ingrid explained.

"Didn't know you had a son." Will began.

"I know." Ingrid said amused. "I didn't exactly give birth to him, I adopted him. He was a lonely orphan who came to my family castle after he ran away from his stubborn family. I took him under my wing as my little boy. My father made him take blood oath to turn him into a vampire like us and a full-bloodied Dracula so that he's a part of our family."

"Would he ever have a father at some point?" asked Will.

"He might. But that's up to me. It might be you one day." Ingrid exclaimed.

Will asked "So are we now official?"

"Of course. If you want." Ingrid said smiling.

"I-I'd love that v-very much." Will nodded and she giggled before kissing him on the cheek. As they got dressed, Will stole a glance at her naked butt. Ingrid smiles when she noticed.

"You at it again, lover boy?" She teased playfully, shaking her ass a little.

"I'm sorry." Will looked away quickly.

Ingrid laughed. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"You know the strangest about this situation?"

"What?"

"I just fucked a MILF." He answered.

That's when Ingrid flew into a roar of laughter when he said that.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking it as a compliment.

* * *

Azur went into the party trying to overcome to tense emotions. "Hey." A voice made him jump. He looked to see a young man with wavy brown hair, pale skin, black justaucorps coat, greyish/brown waistcoat, white cravat, dark grey breeches, golden ring on his left hand and black shoes.

"You must be Azur." He said. Azur nodded numbly and the man held his hand out to him.

"Perrin de Lioncourt. Rho Gamma President. May I get you a drink?" The man, Perrin, asked him politely.

"Uh, yeah." Azur said shaking his small hand. Yngvild watched the goings on from outside, an evil smile on her face. She then walked in.

"That was quite a risking move giving Valhalla what for in the gym the other day." Perrin explained as he gave him a punch. Azur grabbed the cup in his large fingers. "No monster has even had the guts to stand up to her like that. Especially the ones who literally don't have guts, but you know." He joked slightly and laughed.

Azur shrugged modestly in response. "No big deal."

"But it must be tough. Going through a lot of crazy shit on your first day at school." Perrin began and noticed Yngvild coming close with her evil grin. "Hell, when I first enrolled here, not many people saw anything in me. Not very much students took me seriously. They had even accused me of being gay. But after a while, they began to appreciate me. Mostly because I'm rich and I have loyalty to my fellow students." Azur smiled a little at that last part and nodded. He put his cup down, not feeling like drinking anything and when he wasn't looking, Perrin and Yngvild shared a sinister, toothy smile. Ute witnessed the whole thing and her jaw dropped.

"Hey, ugly!" Yngvild called to him, making him turn around. Azur turned to see her standing there, smiling innocently.

"Me?" Azur asked.

"Yeah, you." Yngvild snipped. "Who else?"

"Uh, Yngvild, was it?" He asked. "I'm Azur." He held his hand out to her.

"Charmed." Yngvild replied insincerely as they shook hands. Her hand felt extremely cold.

"You're awfully cold." said Azur with concern.

"Don't mind that." Yngvild shrugged. "I was born that way."

"Can I help you with something?" Azur asked.

Yngvild responded "I was just wondering if you're happy with your current dorm arrangement?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Azur nodded and asked "Why you ask?"

"Well, my own room at my sorority is a bit lacking lately. And anyone who stands up to Valhalla has considerable potential." Yngvild shrugged and persuaded temptingly.

"Aren't there only females at a sorority?" asked Azur. He never thought about joining a fraternity or a sorority for that matter.

"Yes, but we could make an exception if you'd like." Yngvild nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, but I won't be switching with Se've anytime soon." Azur told her stiffly. "And another thing, Ute tells me that you and this other girl, Heidi, are "the biggest sluts in school"." He used air quotes.

"Heidi is my sister." Yngvild grounded out through clenched teeth angrily. "And you really shouldn't trust rumors. After all, isn't your dad Grendel?"

"Uh, yeah." Azur sighed.

"Then you should've been raised not to judge by reputation." Yngvild snapped.

"Who tells you that? Your mother?" Azur asked, now visibly annoyed with the snow girl's behavior. Suddenly, the air in the room dropped a temperature and some students started to shiver and shudder from the sudden cold air. They knew that this meant that the ice princess was angry.

"Do not try to challenge me, freak-face!" Yngvild snarled dangerously, getting close to him. "What? Do you think you're better than me? You think you can talk shit about me and get away with it? That everything just gonna be better for you? Huh? Well, guess what. I've faced uglier morons than you and none have gone down without turning into a fucking ice sculpture. You listen to me, you worthless dick! I can freeze your body until it stiffens completely, I can give you a painful frostbite or two. Because no one, and I mean no one, fucks with Princess Yngvild Englestad! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Azur was struck by an icy blast and pushed back and fell onto a table, which collapsed underneath him.

"What a landing." Perrin commented. Yngvild giggled at him.

"Azur!" Ute cried, coming over to him to try and help him. Azur only got to his feet and made his way out. Ute follows him, only to be tripped by Yngvild. "Ah!" She cried as she fell flat on the ground. Yngvild grabbed a punch glass and poured it's contents onto Ute's head. The siren girl shrieked angrily got to her feet and glared at her before rushing out as well. The ice girl crossed her arms triumphantly with a smirk.

Perrin smiled at his girlfriend. "That went well." He said and Yngvild blew him a kiss.

Azur exited the frat house and sat on the curb, watching other monsters roam around the frat row. Perrin then came behind him.

"Never seen a gargantuan lose a quarrel to the Snow Queen's daughter." He muttered to himself.

Ute, who's hair was soaking wet from the punch, and Seònaid then came out to see how Azur was doing. Seònaid fixed a threatening gaze at Perrin. "What did you do?" She growled.

"Nothing." He lied and smirked devilishly toward them.

"You don't even care either." Azur said, without looking at him.

"Oh, don't be so modest." Perrin smirked as he spoke cockily. Azur stood up and looked down at him. "Yngvild, my girlfriend, speaks the truth. You truly are a ginormous freak! You can never be loved. You belong in a cave. You can never fit in here." And just then, Azur's feelings turned from sad to angry. With a low snarl, he ran forward and kicked Perrin like a football, sending him flying into the air and landing in the pool in the back.

"Woah!" Ute exclaimed in surprise and looked back at Azur who was panting heavily. "Impressive. Azur, are you okay?" She then asked walking to him and rubbed his arm. Azur snatched his arm back.

"Don't listen to Perrin. He's lying. You're special, Azur." Seònaid reasoned.

Azur didn't say anything but he smiled just slightly after a few moments. "I really do feelings for you, Azur." Seònaid confessed, causing Ute to gasp softly in surprise. "And I'm sorry I got intense earlier. I know no one has ever told you they loved you, besides your family. And I was only being judgmental like before." She then held her hand out. Azur hesitated at first, but accepted it.

"So are you two like in love now?" Ute asked.

"Yeah," Azur said softly "I think so."

"I'm so sorry about what happened back there. You were right about what I told you before." Ute began and growled "Yngvild is so full of shit." Ingrid then came outside.

"I hope you watch that language this weekend." Ingrid said half-jokingly "Because my son's coming for a visit." She then noticed Azur and Seònaid and asked "Whoa. What happened out here?"

"I think Azur found his one true love." Ute stated.

"Let's hope so." Ingrid said, trying not to sound bitter as memories of Ryan flashed through her head.

"I didn't know you had an offspring of your own." Azur noted to her.

"Yeah." Ingrid said with a little smile. "Nicolae is my adopted son. He's the best and I almost didn't come to the Academy because I couldn't stand being away from him. My dad looks after him and we call and video-chat when we can. I can't wait until the end of the year so I can go home and be with him, but this weekend is really important to me. So no language and sex-talk while he's here."

"We promise." Ute swore honesty.

"You can count on us." Seònaid nodded in agreement.

"I just want to ask, though. Is there by any change you might, maybe...find a different love? A new father for Nicolae? One who would truly love you?" Azur asked her.

"I don't need anyone." Ingrid lied resolutely, even though she already found someone. "Nicolae is the only love in my life and I like it that way. But if it happens, it'll happen." That was the only response Azur needed.

Seònaid then came over to Ingrid and sniffed her. "Have you've been fucking?" She asked her seriously.

Ingrid started to sweat nervously. "Okay, yes. I think I found the one." She admitted.

"Really?" Ute squealed.

"Yes." Ingrid nodded.

* * *

 **So there was the sex scene. If you didn't enjoy it, that's fine. But if you did enjoy it, please let me know in the reviews. As for the singing contest part, I was going to add the lyrics to the respective songs. However, for some reason, it kinda wouldn't let me. I probably would've used up a lot of room. Please read and review!**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Tatyana Ali as Atsukpi**

 **Iliza Shlezinger as Cé**

 **Maria Valverde as Oithyn**

 **Golshifteh Farahani as Murningwood**

 **Alexandra Shipp as Itha**

 **Freya Mavor as Yuogione**

 **Lena Heady as Epraz**

 **Lana Condor as Sythr**

 **Tómas Lemarquis as Koenraad Vilhjalmsson**

 **Taran Killam as Elmer Findlemeyer**

 **Ed Westwick as Perrin de Lioncourt**

 **Travis Fimmel as Will Collins**


	17. The Return of Krampus

Paz had convinced Mezem to help her figure out the Krampus mystery and they prowled the halls toward the library after leaving the party. "So about this Original Krampus, does that mean there's more than one of them?" Mezem asked.

"Several, though the one from the Alpines was the first to succeed the Original. They also go by different names like Belsnickel, Knecht Ruprecht and many others I can't name." She explained as they walked.

"It must be strange. Dragging entire towns into his lair. That's not something he would usually do." Mezem countered. "I mean, he mostly just disciplines the naughty children during Christmas."

"That's all the Original was meant to do until he lost sight of his purpose." Paz nodded.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, but.." Mezem began chewing on his bottom lip a bit. "Why do your clothes smell like vomit?"

"There was a drinking contest. I won, but the loser threw up on me." Paz answered.

"Bastards." Mezem shook his head. "I must explain. I was there after Max lost his family to Krampus. I wanted to comfort him and he lend the ornament to me. He said he didn't want it so he gave it to me. He said it reminded him to the painful loss of his family. I know I said I found it on my nightstand, but I was actually keeping it to himself as a knick knack."

Paz paled suddenly. "That ornament...I just remembered. The Original Krampus enchanted it to lead him to his victims."

"Maybe the new one might have some answers." Mezem spoke before he and Paz continued to the library.

They entered their destination which was filled with tall shelves of endless collections of books. There were some tables with lamps. The duo looked at the front desk to see a large, hunched over figure with long, round horns, a long beard, claw-like fingers, a goat-like appearance and a fur coat. This was Krampus, the lead librarian and he was sleeping soundly. Mezem walked over and almost tripped over some chains that were connected to the napping demon. The two walked over to him and stood before him. Mezem grabbed his left horn and shook him awake.

"Wha-? Who are you and why are you here?" Krampus awoke and asked in a slight Austrian accent as he saw Mezem.

"Hello, Mr. Krampus." Mezem greeted him. "Sorry to wake you, but my friend and I are considered about an incident that had occurred her the other day. Show him, Paz." She reached in between her breasts and pulled out a small plastic jar and showed it to Krampus. Inside it was the same black sand she had found.

Krampus gasped when he saw it. "Nightmare sand! The Boogeyman was here?" He asked in realization.

"Indeed." Mezem nodded. "And Paz deduces that there is an old Krampus who had been freed from imprisonment years ago during the World War II. A fiasco had happened last year on Christmas. A whole town being dragged into the Underworld, living gingerbread cookies, demonic toys, dark elves. We figured you could lend us some answers. Can you help us?" He brought out the bauble with said demon's name on it and showed it to him.

Krampus went pale. "The Original! His power is far beyond mine, children. If he is working with the Boogeyman, your only hope is St. Nicholas himself."

"Know any way we can get in touch with him by any chance?" Paz asked.

"Dear child, I'm afraid I can't allow that." A dark, chilling voice echoed and a dark figure emerged out of the shadows. It appears to engulfed in a black, inky substance that also had a ghostly vibe to it. Black eyes with golden pupils glowed in the dark like flashlights. Mezem and Paz yelped in fright as they both turned to see the Boogeyman before them.

"You!" Krampus hissed in anger as his presence. The Boogeyman ignored the Christmas demon and pulled a scyth, attacking Paz and Mezem. They both ducked out of the way as well as Krampus. The Boogeyman then disappeared. Mezem suddenly transformed into a giant goat-like demon with black fur, pointy horns, large black angel wings that looked like iron, cloven hooves, glowing red eyes and sharp claws. Paz's skin turned into a light green and pale green scaly, reptilian flesh with black eyes and slits and she hissed out a forked tongue, while revealing sharp canine fangs. The transformed duo looked around for the shadowy man. The Boogeyman appeared from the shadows behind them and shot a black arrow into their backs. However, the two were immune to the arrows (due to a small spell used to protect them from the Boogeyman's power) and Mezem turned and swung around, swinging his sharp wings at the dark spirit, but he ducked and swung his scythe back at him.

Paz pounced on his back and dug her claws into his shoulders, enough for him to get distracted by the pain. But he swirled around, knocking him off him onto the floor. Mezem let out a deafening roar at the spirit of fear, who only stared blankly at him, unfazed by his roar. The Boogeyman thrusted his claw-like hands towards him and summoned forth his shadow army who surrounded the black demon. No matter how hard Mezem fought back, the corporeal beings of black nothingness got closer to him. Just then, once they overwhelmed his senses, all he could see was blinding white. A blurred feminine figure could be seen looking down at him.

 _"That's my little boy. That's my little, Mezem."_

The echo of a soft, comforting, warm tone of a woman cooing filled his ears. Followed by the soft giggle of a baby's voice as a small pair of pale arms reached upward toward the woman's face. They were surrounded by what looked to a place of heaven. This vision almost seemed...like a memory.

 _"Nothing will harm you, mijo. As long as I'm here."_

But then suddenly, without no warning whatsoever, the pleasant, tender moment was unexpectedly interrupted by a loud gunfire and the woman felt a bullet run right through her skull from behind. The look on her face was filled with horror as crimson liquid began to leaked from the wound on her forehead where the bullet went through. She quivered and twitched as her brain slowly began to shut down. Thought the point of view of the baby in her arms, pure horror was laced in it's eyes. Blood squirted like a fountain, spilling onto the floor and some got all over the baby's face. Then the woman gave into her fatal wound and slowly fell forward onto the floors with her child. The infant fell onto the ground with the lifeless body of it's mother on top of it, screaming a cry of both terror and grief. Then the body was pushed to the side and the baby looked to his left to see the life fading from it's mother's eyes as she slowly closed and her breathe came still and her heart pounded to a stop. The baby then looked up to see a nightmarish figure with red glowing eyes. The figure chuckled a crackly, low-pitched laughter and the baby screamed at the top of it's lungs. Mezem screamed as well as he bolted himself from his vision and his scream turned into a roar.

His roar caused pain to the shadow people's ears as they poofed from existence. Mezem then flew into he air at the Boogeyman and pounced on him to the floor. Mezem proceeded to punch away at the Boogeyman's face before he was knocked unconscious. His body turned into a black mass before disappearing. Mezem's demon form started to fade away as he panted. His black fur revert back to his original pale flesh, his horns went back into his head and even his wings went away. Paz, now in her human form, rushed to his aide with concern.

"Mezem! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" asked Paz worriedly.

No answer came from him. He was too shaken and gobsmacked for mere words. Krampus even walked up to them.

"Most impressive, young ones." Krampus said in a suddenly deeper voice. "However, beating me will be another matter."

Paz and Mezem watched as the librarian transformed into the Original Krampus. The Christmas demon had become even creepier. His face turned into a screaming human-like mask with a long grey beard and red glowing eyes. The two both gasped as Krampus immediately took off.

"Stop him!" Paz screamed and Mezem ran after him. He had came into the campus fields and saw that there was snow on the ground and there were snowflakes blowing around. He followed the hoof prints in the snow, attempting to find the Christmas demon. Suddenly, he heard a loud howl-like bellow that sounded like a call of some sort. Mezem kept going, until he heard "I had strings, but now I'm free." He turned to see Krampus's shadowy figure on the top of one of the academy buildings. Mezem watched as he suddenly leaped into the air and onto another building and took off running with Mezem close behind him, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Mezem suddenly lost him as he passed the school cathedral and looked around. He was suddenly pounced on by the Christmas demon who tried to claw at him, but Mezem tried to fight back. Krampus then looked at him with his dark eyes, almost staring directly into his soul. As Mezem stared back at the beast before him, he noticed that, unlike the librarian, who had slits like from a snake, the Original had horizontal, rectangular pupils like from a goat. He then licked Mezem's face with his long, slippery tongue.

"Hey!" A voice cried and Krampus looked up to see Skullery pointing a rifle at him. Krampus grinned, almost daring him to shoot. Skullery fired at him and the bullets hit him, but he didn't even flinch and he produced a long grappling hook and chain. But Mezem then grabbed the chain and was able to wrap the chain around his torso. The Original Krampus roared and struggled but even he couldn't break free of his own weapon. Suddenly, Krampus disappeared in a flurry of marigolds. Mezem looked to see Santa Muerte with her hands out. She had a frightened look on her face and then she shivered from the cold. Mezem then stood back up in the snow.

"That's not the end of him or the Boogeyman, you know." She said as she shivered.

"Where did you send him?" Mezem asked.

"I sent him to Xibalba, the realm of the dead. But he won't remain there for very long. The Boogeyman will find him and set him free at some point." Santa Muerte warned him. Skullery lowered his weapon and slowly came over to Mezem. The blizzard had died down after Krampus vanished and it then started to snow calmly. The snowflakes fell and floated softly on the snow-covered ground.

"Where's the other Krampus? Our librarian?" Mezem asked.

"He's in the library underneath his desk, fast asleep. The Boogeyman must've placed a sleeping spell on him." Skullery explained. "You should and Paz should probably keep this to yourselves." Mezem understood and walked away. All the other students had come out when they noticed the snow. Many of them were in their pajamas. All of them wandered around the snowy area and murmured in confusion. Some were even taking pictures of the place. Skullery pulled up a megaphone.

"Alright, everyone back to your dorm rooms now." He ordered everyone and they all began to disperse and leave. "Nothing to see here."

* * *

Bernadette, Fiona and Obyzouth were standing in the snow-covered campus grounds doing a report about what had happened.

"What had happened here is certainly a mystery. It is winter, don't get me wrong. But they didn't predict any snow on the news." Bernadette announced. "Did Yngvild finally snap and curse this place into an eternal winter? If that's the case, then you'd better warm up your fireplaces, folks. Because even if this is a cursed winter, you'll need to bundle up good."

Then they stopped filming. Amelia, who was 50 feet tall in her giantess form, walked behind Bernadette. Her footsteps captured her attention.

"Excuse me, Amelia!" Bernadette called, making the giantess stop and look down at her. "Perhaps you have something to say about this snowy weather we seemed to be experiencing."

However, the giant girl only scowled at the girl at her feet. "I don't talk to people below my class. Thank you very much." She jabbed and was about to walk away.

"No, I insist." Bernadette rebuffed, stopping her again. "You must some concerns about this. You can tell us."

Amelia got annoyed at their persistence. She turned, squatted down and hovered her giant ass over her. "How about I just sit on you instead?" She asked.

The three school reporters panicked and ran out of the way.

"I didn't think so." She mocked, stood back and walked away.

"What a bitch." Fiona muttered with hatred.

* * *

The next couple of days were quiet. In the Si Sigma Alpha house, Yngvild was brooding over Perrin's humiliation. Her room was very large and luxurious with, otherwise, blue, crystalized designs which she had added with her own powers. The air in the room was, of course, very chilly because it was natural for her and Heidi. There was a couple piles of snow on the floor and an icy chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Yngvild sat in her large, queen-sized bed with drapes with her head in her hands. Heidi suddenly the room eating a huge chocolate bar.

"Hey, sis. Want some?" She said and offered her some of her bar.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Heidi." Yngvild growled turning her back to her. "I'm not in the mood."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "You still pissed you got beaten by Ingrid?"

"Oh, shut up!" Yngvild snapped angrily. "I'm pissed because my boyfriend just had to fuck up this one simple task I give him and made both him and me look like complete faggot losers!"

"And what was the task again?"

"To have the new guy run away crying and bitching back to his mommy."

"And then he kicked the shit out of him?"

"Fuck you!"

"Right. But I can't say I blame you if it was the contest thing. I mean, my very own big sister beat in a sining contest? Unthinkable! How could anyone beat Yngvild the Great and Powerful to a singing contest at a frat party. I mean, I could whip you easy there." Heidi said with a challenging smirk

Yngvild turned to her in disbelief. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Oh, just that I could pwn you at a singing contest any day." Heidi teased her.

Yngvild stood up and eyed her baby sister directly.

"Are you challenging me?" She asked putting her fists on her hips.

"What do you think?"

Her older sister groaned in utter annoyance and walked away from her, but Heidi was persistent.

"My big sister is chicken shit." She taunted.

"Excuse me?" Yngvild sputtered in anger as she asked.

"Chicken. Shit." Heidi said slowly with a smirk.

"You asked for it." Yngvild grinned evilly before making a swirling motion with his hands conjuring up a glowing blue orb of snow before blasting it at Heidi, covering her in a pile of snow. She climbed out of it and shook the remaining snow of of her clothes.

Heidi got up and grinned. "Is that all you got? I've been practicing." She turned and shot a beam of ice back at her sister, knocking her onto her bed.

Yngvild groaned, getting back up. "Did you have to do that right in my fucking face?! Do you how fucking hard it is to put this makeup on?!"

"Sounds like I win." Heidi smirked. "Maybe next I can participate in a contest and win."

She used her powers to create a snowman, but this only further agitated her older sister.

"I HATE it when you do that!" Yngvild thundered, kicking the snowman into pieces. "Every time use your powers, you gotta embarrass me and think it's funny."

"Because it is for me." Heidi replied. "Plus, I do what I feel like."

"Get out!" Yngvild ordered, pointing to the door.

"Alright." Heidi held her hands up in mock surrender and left the bedroom. Yngvild shook her head and took out some air freshener to spray the stink away. Heidi has always been the playful, mischievous type in stark contrast to her sister. Heidi would always challenge Yngvild to a snowball fight or sledding competition, which Yngvild mostly ignored to avoid embarrassment. Their relationship wasn't a whole lot like it was when they were little kids. Nowadays, Yngvild would sometimes view her baby sister as a distraction or an obstacle. But she was her sister and sisters must always look out for each other. Yngvild then sat on her bed with a sigh. With the flick her wrist, she conjured up ice to form a life-size ice sculpture of Azur. She looked at it with contempt before she made it shatter into a million pieces. She was suddenly face to face with the Boogeyman. Yngvild screamed in fright as she covered her eyes. When she calmed down, she reopened her eyes to see nothing there. She panted heavily, believing she was only hallucinating.

"Yngvild, what's wrong?" Heidi asked as she came into the room.

"Nothing." Yngvild said quickly even as she breathed heavily.

* * *

Frederick was playing Mario Maker on his Playstation while Ulrich was standing and watching him.

"Why does Mario always have to be in a plumber uniform." Frederick asked as he played.

Ulrich sighed. "How the hell would I know?" He said and rolled his eyes.

Fredrick just shrugged. As he played his game, he asked "Hey, I have a favor to ask." Ulrich groaned and rolled his eyes again. "I'd like to see _Star Trek: The Force Awakens_ in theaters."

This was the difference between them. They both have separate interests. For instance, Frederick likes sci-fi movies, Ulrich does not.

"After bitching so much about the prequels?" Ulrich brought up.

"What are you talking about? It's gonna be a great movie." Frederick reminded him as he played the next level.

"You've already seen that movie like two times."

"I know, I just want see again before it's out of theaters." rebuffed Frederick.

"You know I don't like those kind of movies, right?" asked Ulrich.

"I just want you to watch something new for once." Frederick declared.

"You mean, thrice?"

"Well, you know what I meant."

"Why don't we see what I want instead?" asked Ulrich. "Let's go see _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_."

"Oh, I don't wanna see one of your dumbass horror flicks." His brother groaned. "Because you know I hate seeing people getting ripped apart and eating alive by zombies. All the blood gushing out and organs."

"Says the idiot who studied anatomy and surgery."

"Yeah, but I-What do you want fro...Alright, I get it." Frederick sighed. "Just see the movie with me one more time."

Ulrich groaned. "Fine. But you pay for your own damn ticket."

"Okay. Very well." Frederick said in defeat. "Can we bring dates too?"

"Oh my god." Ulrich groaned.

"Honestly, man." continued Frederick. "You should really start opening up to women more."

"Fine, whatever. I'll take Luz." Ulrich responded stonily. Frederick looked at him in curiosity. Luz is a friend of theirs and they both went to high school together. She now works as a mechanic owning a repair shop in a plaza. Fredrick now had a dilemma. Where would he find a date?

* * *

Mezem and Paz were now sitting in the headmaster's office with Skullery, Gotham, Hardscrabble, Bremnamshire, the S'azva twins and the Cromby brothers. They were being questioned regarding the Krampus fiasco a couple days back, since they were the only witnesses.

"Now let's try and be truthful about this. What happened?" Skullery began as he asked the two.

"The Boogeyman attacked us, we defeated him and then I was almost killed by the Original Krampus until Santa Muerte banished him." Mezem began his explanation.

"What pieces have you put together?" Skullery asked the vampire girl next.

"They seem to be attacking the more powerful faculty members and kidnapping them. Santa should be brought in and told what's going on." Paz deduced.

"I appreciate your concerns, but it sounds awful risky." Skullery explained.

Paz gawked. "Are you serious? Those two are some of the most powerful evil monsters around. Santa and the rest of the childhood beings might be the only ones alive who can stop them and you're hesitating!?"

"Young lady." Skullery held his hands up to calm her down. "Try and see this from my point of view."

"It's also rude to disrupt St. Nicholas during his preparations for Christmas, don't you know." Gotham added to the conversation.

"He's made time before." Mezem pointed out.

"The childhood legends defeated him before several years ago." Hardscrabble said. "And Krampus appears to have more power than him. It would take more than a few people to put him back in his place."

"We can't risk mass panic by calling the Guardians in." Skullery argued before turning to glare at Paz. "You're to tell no one this until we know what we're dealing with. Understood?"

She nodded instantly. Suddenly, the door opened and Santa Muerte entered holding the librarian, Krampus's hand. He was rubbing his tired eyes.

"I found him. Let's see if he has some answers for us." The Spanish teacher and goddess replied. She brought the half-asleep demon closer to them.

"Mr. Krampus. Perhaps you have some details you'd like to share with us." Skullery said to the old librarian.

"The Boogeyman and the Original came to me. Told me all my Krampus brothers would soon be gone. They would've killed me if those two youngsters hadn't come. I can't tell you what they have planned but I do know there are others involved...some of whom are right here in this school! That and they're after a boy named Nicolae." Krampus explained.

"Who else could be involved?" Hardscrabble asked him.

"I can't be sure, but there are rumors that the Boogeyman has been seen with the Lord of Darkness lately." Krampus said. "And the Witch Queen."

"We say the legends of childhood would be too much of a risk to summon." Gotham replied.

"But do we really have a choice?" Paz asked rhetorically.

"It can't be considered." Skullery shook his head before turning to the rest of the elders. "Any thoughts anyone?"

"Just one." Adonijah replied. "If anything happens here at your academy, how will you intend to keep that from you're students long enough for them to soon find out on their own?"

"Don't test me."

* * *

"Nicolae is coming tonight!" Ingrid exclaimed in excitement as she sat on the couch with her friends in her dorm. Today was the day her son was coming over his his visit.

"How old is he now?" Ute asked.

"Seven." Ingrid said with a happy sigh. "He's growing up so fast!"

There was a knock on her door and Ingrid rushed with her vampire speed to answer it. There stood a young boy with matching pale skin, wavy brownish-black hair, medieval Romanian garments with a hooded cloak and a golden necklace around his neck. The boy greeted his mother with a big hug.

"Mom!"

"Nicky! Oh! It's so nice to see you after so long!" Ingrid cooed hugging her child tightly and picked him up in her arms.

"Look what I can do." Nicolae explained as he morphed into a swarm of bats and flew around the room before turning normal again.

"Oh, my. You've been learning! I'm so proud of you!" Ingrid hugged him and caressed his hair.

"Can we go play?" He asked.

"Of course, honey." Ingrid nodded. "But first, let me introduce you to my friends." She brought him over to the rest of the girls.

"Guys, meet my little angel, Nicolae." She said to them.

Ute grinned and rushed over, pinching Nicolae's cheeks. "He's adorable." She cooed.

The boy giggled. "Who and what are you?" He politely asked.

"I'm Ute and I'm a siren." She said.

"Cool! Mommy says you guys like to sing!" Nicolae spoke with wonder.

Ute nodded. "I'm Seònaid." The Scottish girl spoke up. "My mother met your grandfather once when I was young."

"What did she think of him?" Nicolae asked.

Seònaid paused, remembering her mother's less-than-kind critique. Her mother was never a fan of interior designs and wardrobe outside of the ones she's accustomed to.

"Uh...did you know your mommy won a singing contest? Isn't she cool?" She asked, change the subject.

"She did?" Nicolae asked looking at her mother. Ingrid nodded.

"What other amazing stuff did you do?" Nicolae asked.

"Later, sweetie. Right now, we have some playtime to catch up on." Ingrid said as she picked him up in her arms and walked away with him.

"I wish I had a child like her." Seònaid sighed depressed.

"You could ask Azur." Ute said in a sing-song voice.

"What!?" Seònaid asked her incredulously. Ute just giggled.

"Azur might consider proposing to you." Zoë smirked, playing along.

Seònaid blushed. "Shut up."

The weekend progressed with Ingrid and Nicolae having a great time. They played all sorts of games and talked about how Nicolae was doing at home. Ingrid was a bit surprised to learn that he has befriended a young American human girl whose family was on vacation in Transylvania.

"Just don't grow up too fast." She said as she kissed his forehead. "I want to keep you to myself as long as I can."

Nicolae suddenly got sad. "I really miss you, Mom. Can't you come home soon?"

"I would, but I can't." Ingrid said sadly.

Nicolae pouted, but then his mother got an idea. "Could you maybe extend your stay?" She asked.

"How?" He asked.

"I'll talk to your grandfather." Ingrid smiled.

* * *

Frederick, Ulrich and Marcel drove out into Widow's Hill, the town just a mile from the Academy to pick up their friend, Luz. They usually come to visit her on special occasions. They drove into the plaza and parked outside the repair shop where she worked. Ulrich hopped out of the car and walked inside. Underneath a new generation Camaro, Luz was working on the vehicle. She was a thick, curvy woman of Latin descent and wore a light blue work shirt with a name badge. She had on tight denim jeans with a belt and a chain and black converses. There were some tribal tattoos on her left arm. She had mascara and short dark purple hair that covered her right eye and was tied into a small ponytail. She then stopped when she heard someone had walked in.

"We're closing in a few minutes."

"Hey, doofus." Ulrich greeted her. "You got a moment?"

Upon hearing the familiar monotoned voice that she's used to, Luz rolled out from underneath the car and saw Ulrich standing there. She smiled and stood up. There came a honk and Luz saw Frederick and Marcel in the car. Frederick waved at her and she shook her head with a chuckle and waved back.

"Anything I can help you nerds with?" Luz asked as stood up, calling them affectionally by her nicknames for them.

"We're thinking about inviting you to come see a movie with us. Fred wants to see the new _Star Wars_ movie, I'd like to see _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_. Marcel's gonna see _Zootopia_ with his buddies."

"Okay, but only if it's _Star Wars_. Zombies are lame as hell." mused Luz sassily.

Ulrich grumbled and shook his head. "Star Wars it is, then. Why? You a fan too?"

"Nah, I just like to mess with ya." Luz laughed.

"Story of my life." Ulrich muttered. "Come on."

He gestured her to follow him. Luz leaned into his ear and whispered "But if it gets too boring for us, maybe we can sneak out and try to catch the other one. There's also _The Witch_ , _The Revenant_ and others."

"Sounds better." He whispered back. "What about _Sausage Party_?"

"Oh, god. Anything but that one." shuddered Luz.

Ulrich hopped in the passenger seat up front while his so-called "date" choose to sit with Marcel in the back. She playfully pushed him to left side with her thick hip.

"Move over, little guy. Don't wanna get squished." She smirked and sat next to him, shutting the door.

They drove off back to the Academy so Fredrick could pick up his date, never telling who it was. Once they entered the campus fields, the brothers toward their dormitory with Luz in tow. As they stride across the grass, Luz looked around the place. They never told her what the place looked like.

"Wow, fancy digs." She said impressed by the designs.

"You'd be surprised about the other people who go here." Ulrich said.

"Can't be any weirder than the two of you." Luz then turned to the eldest brother. "So Freddie, who's the poor victim you're escorting?"

"That was one time, okay?" Frederick sighed, remembering the last time he had a date.

"Please." Marcel sneered. "How the hell was he supposed to know she was the mate of our family monster?"

"You poor mortal degenerate." droned Ulrich.

"Who? Eve?" Luz asked.

"It felt like incest!" Fredrick shivered with an air of disgust.

"You and I created her." Ulrich added.

Fredrick groaned as his memories of that time returned as Luz burst out laughing at his misery. She always enjoyed teasing her closest friends.

* * *

The group of friends arrived at the AMC Theater a bit early and the movie hadn't started yet. They picked up Marcel's two friends and, needless to say, it was rather tight spaced in the backseat. Marcel had to be mushed against Luz's thick thighs then entire ride to the cinema in an uncomfortable position. Once there, he had already left with his friends to their movie. Luz and Ulrich waited in their seats while Fred was at the concession stand. There were only a few people there and the commercials were playing on the screen while they waiting for the movie begin.

"So how's like with you?" Ulrich asked striking up a conversation.

"Other than working in my late uncle's garage, fine. just fine." Luz answered.

"What's been going on?" He asked.

Luz thought about it and said "Not much. Except I went on a date with this Asian asshole three weeks ago. We ate at a pub restaurant and he just wouldn't shut the fuck up about his damn collection of motorcycle magazines. Then he made me pay for the whole damn meal. But that's not all, he talks with his mouth full."

"Oh, I almost feel sorry for you." Ulrich droned.

"Yeah, well. I kinda had to break up him with anyway. He ain't my type." Luz concluded.

"You didn't think that _this_ was a date, did you?" asked Ulrich.

"What?" Luz scoffed. "Of course not! I would rather go out with a hobo than date you."

"Didn't fucking think so." Ulrich muttered.

"No offense." She rebutted.

"Whatever." The monotoned Goth waved off nonchalantly.

"I still remember Christmas last year." Ulrich sighed and shook his head.

"What happened?" Luz asked, looking at him.

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK: December 25, 2015):**

 _"So, Fred, I think Santa left you some other stuff too." Ulrich said as they sat next to the Christmas tree. He, Frederick and Marcel had just opened presents together. Marcel was filming the whole thing anxiously. Frederick moved towards his stocking and pulled out a strange ornament that said 'Krampus.'_

 _"Here." Ulrich said as Frederick hid the bauble and handed three cases. Fredrick looked at the first one unimpressed._

 _"Farcry 4?" He asked. "You know I don't like first person fighter games anymore."_

 _"Well, I thought it might get your hopes up...ish." Ulrich said as his brother looked at the next one._

 _"Wolfenstein? Really?" Frederick exclaimed._

 _"I apologize if it isn't Super Mario Galaxy or some shit." His brother said sardonically._

 _"For Pete's sake! Have some fucking conscience." Frederick reprimanded and Ulrich just groaned and shook his head._

 _Frederick looked at the last one. "The Evil Within?" He said showing him the case in disbelief. "Okay, you're obviously messing with me right now. This looks like something you like."_

 _"Then give it me. I'll play it." Ulrich said reaching out for it._

 _Suddenly, the bauble started to glow._

 _"What's the?" Ulrich asked pointing at the glow. Frederick looked and was surprised by his bauble's display._

* * *

Ulrich was showing Luz the footage Marcel made that day while the bauble glowed.

"What's it doing?" She asked.

"I don't know and really don't care." Ulrich said disillusioned as he ended the video and put his phone away. "And afterwards, we went to see _The Hateful Eight_."

"Oh, really? How was it?" Luz asked him.

"I hate to say modestly, but it was pretty sour for my taste. Not your average Western movie. All the language, bloody murder and the overuse of the N-word. Classic Tarantino. Just like _Django Unchained_."

"Yeah, fuck him." Luz agreed and rested her head on her arm.

"You know, there's a new student to the academy."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Azur." Ulrich stated. "His father is, um,...Grendel."

Luz looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" She asked, not familiar with the name.

"Grendel. From the epic poem Beowulf." Ulrich explained. Luz just stared blankly.

"Never heard of him?" He asked and she shook her head.

Ulrich sighed, giving up on pressing that subject and looked at his phone to check the time.

"God, what's taking him so long?" Ulrich complained in annoyance.

Just then, Frederick came in through the doors holding a large popcorn and a slushee.

"All set!" He exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ulrich asked.

"There was a line." Frederick said sitting down in the row in front of them. Ulrich and Luz shook their heads at him. The light in the theater dimmed and the trailers began. The new trailer to _Deadpool_ came first. They watched the foul-mouthed, dim-witted, red-suited vigilante ride a cab, fight and kill bad guys in their vehicle on the highway and even get confronted by Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

After it ended, Ulrich whispered "I'm not seeing that."

"I might maybe." Luz whispered back. The trailers for _The Boy_ , _Grimsby_ , _Desierto_ and _Jane Got A Gun_ went next until the feature presentation to the movie finally came. Ulrich got bored quickly and fell into a deep sleep, leaning his head back and drifting off into dreamland. Luz lifted the armrest between them and scooted closer to him, putting an arm around him with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Voice cast:**

 **Udo Kier as Mr. Krampus**

 **Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as the Original Krampus**

 **Ed Skrein as the Boogeyman**

 **Amy Sedaris as Fiona Young**

 **Wilson Radjou-Pujalte as Nicolae Unger-Dracula**

 **Dominik García-Lorido as Luz** **Azpilicueta**


	18. One Midnight as a Human

Meanwhile, Ingrid had convinced her dad to extend Nicolae's stay. They were now playing "Batman" and Ingrid agreed to be Catwoman.

"You'll never stop me, Batman." Ingrid said playing her role. Nicolae hurled a toy batarang. She moved out of the way, then she threw a few fake punches. Nicolae then jumped on top of her landing on her stomach.

"Oof!" Ingrid said and giggled. "You got me!" She then grinned and turned into mist, moving behind Nicolae to tickle him. "Round two!" They play-fought for a bit when Ingrid suddenly sat on him. But then, she got worried if she hurt him too much.

"Sorry, baby. Mommy got a little too rough." Ingrid said with remorse.

"It's okay, Mom." Nicolae began in understanding. He giggled a bit as he crawled out from under her.

"But I still won, Batman." Ingrid smirked, getting back into character.

Nicolae cried in mock-defeat "Noooooooo! Gotham's only hope has been thwarted by evil! Who could have predicted this?"

"Evil shall prevail!" Ingrid said they burst out laughing.

"You're the best mom ever!" He hugged her.

"It's not over yet." Ingrid smiled, hugging him back.

Nicolae snuggled in her arms and they both felt warm from the embrace.

Golden eyes watched the scene from the darkness. "That's him." A soft, whispery voice came before the eyes disappeared.

* * *

Back at the theater, Luz was getting just as bored as Ulrich was and Frederick was enjoying the movie as they got to the desert scene. Fighting fatigue, Luz patted Ulrich on the shoulder, waking him up.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick." She whispered. Ulrich nodded.

"I'll be right back." She whispered and slowly got up from her seat and left the cinema. She went to the girl's bathroom which was empty, much to her pleasure. She was now sitting on the toilet, reading a magazine and had ear buds in her ears, listening to pop music from her MP3 player. All of the sudden, she felt her phone vibrate. Luz turned her music off to check her phone. It was a text message from an unknown person that said ' _Luz Azpilicueta?_ '. She looked confused by this. Who is this person, whoever it was, know her name? Shaking her head, Luz decided to ignore it and went back to her business. But then her phone dinged again and she looked to see it was a text from the same person saying ' _Is Ulrich and Frederick with you?_ '. Luz was getting a little scared and more confused now. She turned off her phone and calmly continued her business. When she was finally done, she pulled her jeans back up, flushed the toilet and left the stall. She stood in front of the mirror, looking into her reflection

Luz calmly washed her hands, but thought about the messages. Could it be a stalker or perhaps a practical joke? She shook herself of that notion. But just when she about to forget about it, her phone dinged again and she hesitatingly looked at it again. It was yet another text from the mysterious person. This one said ' _I know you're there_ ". Deciding to face this stranger one and for all, she texted him or her back, ' _Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?_ '. She waited for a few seconds until the person texted back ' _I think we've met before_ '. This comment really confused Luz. Just when she was about to text back, her phone's ringtone played Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. She's a personal fan of Minaj. The caller was Ulrich and she accepts the call.

"Hello?" Luz answered.

"Hey, you've been in there for quite a while. Are you doing alright?" He asked.

"Of course." Luz nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just kinda freaking out right now"

"I told you not to get the extra spicy chili nachos." Ulrich said stonily and sighed.

Luz frowned at this and scoffed. "It's not that. I just needed to take a piss." She said in defense.

"It's getting pretty lonely in this theater, you know." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, I can hear." Luz said, hearing the movie noise over the phone. "Hey, listen. I need you to come in here for a second."

"No." Ulrich said incredulously.

"Come on. It's really important." Luz persisted.

"I'm not going inside the women's restroom." Ulrich responded. "Why don't you just wait from me near the entrance."

"There's literally no one in here, but me." Luz rebutted.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, whatever. I'm gonna hang up now. I'm not supposed to be on phone in the theater." He reluctantly complied.

"Okay. Bye." Luz said and hung up. Ulrich walked out of the cinema and over to the restrooms. He didn't want to do this, but his friend was persistent. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and when the coast was clear, he walked inside and was met with a deadly odor.

"Can't believe you talked into this." He groaned.

"Believe me. I would've wanted to wait for you outside if I wanted to." Luz remarked. Ulrich stood next to her by the sinks.

"Now what do you need? What's the issue?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I was getting these texts from some person seconds ago who knew my name." Luz explained. "He even asked me if you and Frederick were with me."

The goth thought about this and asked "Is it Adam?"

Her eyes widened at his question. "I don't know. It didn't say so." Luz responded as she checked her text messages on her phone.

"It's definitely Adam." Ulrich said. "Because that reminds me."

"Reminds you of what?" Luz asked.

"There's something important that me and Frederick want to tell you." Ulrich said.

"What?" Luz asked, wondering what he was talking about. Ulrich pulled out a file and held it out to her, without looking at her. She took it and looked at it.

"What is this?" Luz asked opening the file to see documentations about her. On the cover the file said: ' **Azpilicueta, L.'**

"It's your file." Ulrich began. "Do you know what your family is like?"

Luz didn't. She'd been raised by her uncle since she was three and inherited the garage from him. She had no siblings.

"All the information about your family is in there, including one small detail. Victor Frankenstein, my grandpa, had an assistant. Originally a clown from a circus. Born with a serious deformity and no name. Hired by the circus against his will and forced to entertain. Was called the hunchback. He helped Victor create Adam. He was then named Igor. The hunchback eventually got married to a trapeze girl from his days at circus and had three children. His youngest married a Mexican man, migrated to America and gave birth to a little girl." Ulrich explained and after a small dramatic silence, he said "You were that girl."

"Okay, that's news." Luz said, hiding the surprise in her voice. "But what's that got to do with my stalker?"

"I think Adam was getting a little impatient. So I guess he wanted to tell you himself that you are the granddaughter of Igor." Ulrich explained.

"Why? What's that mean to him?" Luz asked.

"He was a personal friend of Igor. And he must know I have a crush on you." Ulrich said and muttered the last part, hoping Luz wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, she did hear him. Luz just stared, not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you out there." Ulrich said as he walked away and left the bathroom. Luz didn't respond and just kept looking at the file, until she came upon a photo of a young Frederick, Marcel, Ulrich and Luz. Frederick had messy hair and glasses, Ulrich had no makeup and shoulder-length hair while Luz, who was petite and had long purple hair, held her arm around him and Marcel looked to be 9 years of age. A warm smile crossed her face.

* * *

Ingrid and Nicolae sat on the rooftop of her dormitory, have had a great time playing together. They both watched the bright full moon together. "Hello, little sister." A voice disrupted Ingrid from her thoughts and made her turn to see a young vampire girl with long, wavy, dark hair that reached down to her feet, pale skin, green eyes, black, long-sleeved, fitting dress with a slit going up her right leg and black slip-ons. This was Lucrezia, Ingrid's eldest sister. She smiled softly at Ingrid who gave her a hard look.

"Hey, Lucrezia." Ingrid groaned.

"I just thought I'd drop in to see how you were doing." Lucrezia said and then she saw Nicolae. "And this that my adorable nephew, Nicky?"

Nicolae backed up a bit, hiding behind his mom.

"What do you want?" Ingrid demanded from her elder sister, holding her child.

"Chill out, little sister. I'm just here to see my nephew." Lucrezia moved forward, though Ingrid tensed up, ready to fight. "No!" Ingrid exclaimed. "You're not coming anywhere near me or my boy! Not after what you did to me long ago!"

Lucrezia sighed in annoyance. "So, I sold you out that Revolta bitch to save myself. So what? You deserved it for stealing Daddy's attention from me!"

"When we were kids, you said you would always look after me. We were practically inseparable. But I guess it was always about you! Especially that one time when I was captured by those monster hunters, you never came back for me! You never even once tried to help me! Dad had to save me himself along with Mjvada, who is a much better sister than you!" Ingrid screamed furiously. "And don't you dare curse in front of my son!"

The elder vampire growled in response and attacked. The two sisters fought each other throughout the air while Nicolae sat and watched them. Ingrid and Lucrezia attacked each other with their claws and through smacks and punches. Finally, Ingrid grabbed her sister, flew down to the grass and pinned her good. Lucrezia was on her stomach, while Ingrid sat around her waist. She turned her on her back and held a silver knife at her neck. Lucrezia looked dumbfounded by this action.

"Silver? Really?" Lucrezia asked blankly. "You know you can't kill other vampires, right?"

Ingrid pressed the weapon further against her neck, shutting her up. "Tell me what you want with my baby!" She demanded.

"I don't want him!" Lucrezia explained honestly. "I swear I only wanted to see him."

"Since when?" Ingrid asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ever since you gave birth to him, I saw how much I was blinded with jealousy over the years." Lucrezia confessed. "I loved him as much as you and Johnny did, before he left you. Yes, I was rude and a jerk to you. Yes, I only wanted Daddy's attention more. But, when those monster hunters took you, I was afraid. Afraid that they would kill you and would kill me before I had the chance to interfere. Sisters look out for each other. Especially their own children."

Ingrid looked touched by this, but shook her head and said "I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, Ingrid." Lucrezia apologized. "I'm sorry I was never there for you like I should've been."

Ingrid was silent, disbelief on her face. Her sister held a worried look on her face, expecting her to end her out of revenge. "Nicky." She said at last, putting the knife away. "Come and meet your aunt."

He heard this and turned into a bat and flew off the roof of the building and down to the two before turning back into a human. Ingrid got off of her big sister. Lucrezia got up and smiled at her nephew.

"Hello, Auntie Lucrezia." Nicolae greeted and walked up to her.

"Hello, Nicky." She said and hugged him tightly. They both shared a warm, loving embrace and Ingrid smiled at this. Unaware that a sinister presence watched it all.

* * *

Azur laid on his bed and looked out the window in thought.

"Hey, Azur?" Se've asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He responded looking at her.

"Some sort of bird brought this in for you." She said as she handed him an envelope. Azur frowned in confusion and took the envelope. What could it be? He ripped the envelope open and opened the letter. It was written in Norse. It read:

 _Dear Azur,  
_ _  
I know it's been a while since you left and you grandmother misses you greatly. But you and your father miss you the most. But we have high hopes for you. We just wanted to remind of something very important. We never told you before because we we're afraid. This thing is: You have a few ice abilities and an immunity to cold temperatures. You can breath an icy gust of wind, you can create frosted patterns as well as remain in the cold without freezing. We are telling you this know because you are all grown up now. I hope this letter reaches you. Have a magnificent time at the academy. Please write back if you can._

 _Love, Modor._

Azur was shocked by the revelation. How could he not know? There was a knock on the door and Azur went over to answer it. He opened it to see Seònaid.

"Hi!" Seònaid said with a friendly smile.

"Hey." Azur greeted with a smile. "What is it?"

Before she could speak, Ute burst in excitedly. "Did you ask him?" She asked full of joy.

"Ask me what?" Azur asked confused.

Seònaid played with her red curls nervously and asked "Uh...would you like to go out on a date?"

"Date?" Azur asked, then remembered everything Mezem and his friends had told him in the catacombs. "Yes. What were you thinking about doing?"

"We were thinking about that hot new restaurant in town." Ute spoke for Seònaid once again. "It's supposed to be very romantic."

"What's the restaurant?" Azur asked, trying to say the word.

" _Alimentaire de la luxure_." Ute said. It was obviously a French restaurant and Azur looked confused at why she said it like that.

"How are we going to eat there?" Azur asked.

"Good question." Seònaid glared at Ute.

"I-I-I-I know someone who's good at magic." She said sheepishly before suggesting.

"Who?" Azur asked.

"You'll see." Ute said and left to find the person for the job. Ute went over to said person's dorm and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened. There was a young red-haired girl with freckles across her cheeks.

"Hi, Emma!" She greeted.

"Hi." The girl greeted back.

"I was wondering if you could do me a tiny little favor." Ute asked, making the "little bit" gesture with her fingers.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"I need a spell for some friends of mine. They are both going out on a date to a human restaurant in the town a mile from here. A spell to make them look human." Ute explained.

Emma thought for a moment. "For that, you'll need the Curse of Ó Luingeachain."

"The what?" Ute asked.

"The Curse of Ó Luingeachain is the name given to an ancient spell from hundreds of years ago." Emma explained. "Have you ever heard the story of Sir Angus Fearghasdan?"

"Yeah." Ute responded confused. It was an old Scottish folktale during the Middle Ages about a young human knight who fell in love with a fairy.

"The spell used on Bronaugh took this name after an unfortunate incident involving Sir Angus's family. The Curse can turn a monster or any sort of mythical creature human and vice versa for a selective period of time. It usually lasts from sunrise to sunset, but I can modify it if you want." Emma explained.

"That could work." Ute nodded.

They both arrived at Azur and Se've's dorm and Azur was lying on his bed as Emma instructed.

"Okay then, here it goes." Emma recited the spell in a language that sounded like Old Norse and Seònaid felt a strange feeling in her body. She looked at herself to see her skin changing. She soon found herself becoming...human. Azur was shrinking as well. He was lying on his bed as he decreased in size. His flesh started to heal over and his disfigured physique melted away as he transformed into a normal human boy. He sat up and looked at his new hands. He looked at Seònaid only to turn away and blush when he saw that she was butt naked. Grace smiled at her handiwork. Se've came over to inspect the new Azur. She was now much taller than him. He had Caucasian skin and long, smooth black hair.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Se've proclaimed as she gently tapped Azur's forehead to see if what she saw was real. Azur got out of bed and started to walk carefully over to Seònaid on his new feet. He gently touched her face.

"You're...human." He said softly in amazement.

"So are you." Seònaid replied as she looked wide-eyed at Azur's human self. She blushed at how undeniably cute he looked.

"How long will this last?" He asked.

"It's night now and the magic will last until sunrise. Don't waste it." Emma said.

"I will take Seònaid to get some fitting clothes on." Ute said as she grabbed her shoulders. Ute decided to make her friend look attractive for tonight. So she gave her a long teal dress that hugged her voluptuous figure perfectly and black slip-ons. She gave her mascara and real eyeshadow, even though Seònaid doesn't like to wear makeup. But she wanted to make an exception for her soon-to-be beau. Ute got a look of her friend after she was done.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed with a huge grin.

* * *

Afterwards, she gave both a ride to the restaurant and the two get out of the car after they arrived. Ute wishes them good luck and drove off. She's still learning how to drive like a human. They looked at each other for a brief moment and went inside. It was a very luxuriant place, full of people as they conversed among themselves, respectively. Seònaid helped get both of them a table for two and they sat at a table by the window. They sat in silence awkwardly for a few moments before Merida broke the silence.

"This is nice." She said looking around, feeling nervous herself.

Azur nodded. "So what do they do here?" He asked.

"Uh...serve food." Seònaid answered as best she could.

"I've been eating nothing but animal parts and human parts all my life." Azur explained. Seònaid blanched at this.

"Wouldn't hurt to try something new, right?" He asked. Seònaid nodded.

The waitress came and they ordered. Seònaid had ordered escargot and Azur, well, he was having trouble at what to order. So Merida ordered something for him to give him something to try. They continued to sit in silence, unable to speak to each other. Finally, the waiter brought him a roast duck.

"They cook ducks?" Azur asked, seeing the roasted bird.

"I guess." Seònaid shrugged. They ate their food and Azur actually enjoyed the food he was given. The first he tried something different in his life. Seònaid even let him try an escargot, which was a cooked snail. Azur was confused at first, but ate it nonetheless. It turned out to be pretty good. After they ate, Seònaid decided to strike up a conversation.

"Did you get a letter?" She asked him. Azur was silent for a few seconds before responding "Yeah."

"From who?" She asked, leaning a bit closer to him.

"My mother." Azur said. Seònaid fell silent at that, but Azur continued after a moment.

"She says...she says I have some ice abilities. Which I never knew I had." He said.

"Ice abilities? Seriously?" She exclaimed in awe.

Azur sighed. "My modor is the spirit of the weather after all."

"Can you do it now?" Seònaid asked.

Azur shrugged. "So tell me all about you. Tell me about your life." He said looking at her.

"Not much to tell." She said nervously, avoiding his gaze.

"I insist." Azur said, but Seònaid got nervous then.

"If it's embarrassing, I swear I won't laugh or tell anyone." Azur assured her.

Seònaid thought fast and pretended to spill her glass upon her dress, excusing herself to the bathroom. Azur sat there confused while his date took her leave without another word.

She entered the girl's bathroom. "How am I gonna get through with this?" She asked herself, pacing with anxiety.

Filled with nervousness, she looked at herself in the mirror, getting a good look at her new human appearance. She looked at her tongue, checked her round breasts bulging from the top, she even turned around and pulled the skirt of the dress over her voluptuous butt clad in black lace panties that Ute insisted that she wear. Letting out a sigh, she unclasps her skirt and pinches the bridge of her nose from stress. All of this was giving her a lot of confusion. She's never gone on a date before, because she never wanted anything to do with boys. Seeing as that this is her first, Seònaid has to try and stay strong.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Seònaid related to herself over and over to rebuild her confidence. Finally making up her mind, she leaves the bathroom.

Azur was sitting bored at the table as he waited. Seònaid then came back and sat back down in front of him.

"Sorry about that." She apologized as she smoothed her dress.

"So where were we?" Azur asked.

"I was telling you about myself." She answered.

"Tell me about yourself then." He said.

Seònaid mustered up all her strength and began "Well, I was born in Scotland. The Loch Ness was my home for a very long while, for my mum was raising more devils to care for me at the time. Of course, my dad wasn't much better."

"I was told that you fart a lot. Sorry if I embarrassed you." Azur said, recalling the remark Weevil made.

"You didn't." Seònaid assured him.

"Anyway, what's your father like?" Azur asked.

"He's kinda ill-tempered, protective and kind of a show off. But he really does care for me. In fact, during the World War, he was almost killed by the humans with cannons. He had a liking for this one human. A young boy."

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "And my sisters usually love to swim around and play games. I do too, but mum wants me do be more lady-like and noble." She said with disgust.

"Lovely family." Azur said with no emotion in his voice.

"As if." Seònaid scoffed.

They payed the bill and left the restaurant. Seònaid brought Azur over to an alleyway across the street from the restaurant to talk privately.

Azur began "What did you want to..." He never finished his sentence once Seònaid placed her lips onto his passionately. Azur's cheeks turned red and he instantly felt warm. He relaxed and kissed her back.

"Shhh." She said softly once they broke apart. "Did you like that?"

"Yes." Azur nodded.

"Are you okay with us?" Seònaid asked.

"As long as you are." He said.

"What about your family? She asked.

"I'll have to ask them." Azur answered.

"What if I were to burp or fart in front of you? Would you hate me?" Seònaid asked with worry that he was say no.

"I don't have a sense of smell." Azur explained. "And I don't have a rectum or genitals whatsoever." Seònaid was taken aback by this.

"Really?" She asked.

He shook his head. "So...did you enjoy tonight?" He then asked.

"Aye." Seònaid nodded her head.

"What happens next after a couple goes on a date?" Azur asked her.

"Don't ask me." She remarked.

"Think we should head back before this spell wears off?" He asked. Seònaid nodded.

* * *

Seònaid called Ute to come pick them up. She came by and drove off down the road toward the Academy. She finally arrived and the three got out of the car. Azur had already left to his dorm and the two girls walked back to theirs.

"So how was it?" Ute asked finally. "Be honest."

"It was great! We might have something in common." Seònaid answered happily.

"And you're okay with that?" Ute asked her.

"Of course I am." Seònaid said matter-of-factly.

"What do you think yours and Azur's family might say about this?" Her siren friend asked.

"They can say whatever the fuck they wanna say. I care about him so much. By the way, did you know he doesn't have a rectum?" The Scot asked.

"For real?" Ute gawked. Her friend nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad that you've finally opened up to a boy. Especially Azur." Ute smiled.

"Totally worth it." Seònaid said.

* * *

Ingrid, Nicolae and Lucrezia sat together on the roof watching the moon shine. It was nice that Ingrid and her older sister were finally getting along after all these years.

"I heard that you won a burping contest. Good on you." Lucrezia told her sister amused.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks" Ingrid said proudly while Nicolae giggled.

"What was that like for you?" She asked.

"Pretty cool...though it was pretty easy. No real competition." Ingrid answered.

"Funny." Lucrezia nodded. "Little birdie tells me there's a new student here. Who is he?"

"Azur, son of Grendel." Her black-haired sister said.

"Grendel? Oh." Lucrezia exclaimed. "Is he handsome?"

Ingrid shrugged. "I have a little secret to tell you." Lucrezia replied. Ingrid leaned in close and Lucrezia whispered it into her ear quietly. Ingrid looked awestruck and gobsmacked.

"You're not serious!?" Ingrid shouted frantically.

"I'm deadly serious." Lucrezia nodded.

"What is it, Mom?" Nicolae asked.

Lucrezia nodded encouragingly, silently telling her sister to repeat what she told her. "Nicolae...my former love is here and he's become a vampire."

"What?!" Nicolae replied. Ingrid nodded sadly.

"Want me to exterminate him?" Lucrezia asked with venom in her breath.

Ingrid shook her head. "That's MY job." She said sharply.

"What do you have in mind for him?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we end this tonight!" Ingrid claimed with determination.

* * *

 **So, Azur and Seònaid have finally become a couple. Isn't that cute? Also, I've based Ingrid's sister, Lucrezia loosely on Sibella from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. Please read and review!**


	19. The Boogyman's Plan

Ryan was asleep in his bed when he heard a strange noise that woke him up. He sat up and looked around. He then noticed an angered Ingrid standing at the foot of his bed. This felt strange and unexpected, seeing his old love interest inside of his dorm.

"Ingrid?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" She asked no-nonsensely.

"I go to college here. Why are you here? Yo go here too?" Ryan asked.

"College? You expect me to believe that? I don't know how you became a vampire, but you're not getting my Nicolae without a fight!" Ingrid unsheathed her claws and fangs and attacked. Ryan dashed out of bed and Ingrid chased after him. He suddenly fell to the floor as Lucrezia held his hands down. Ingrid turned back into human form and approached him threateningly.

"Please..." He begged.

"Finish him!" Lucrezia growled.

"Please don't do this!" Ryan begged his ex-wife. "I want answers! Why do you want Nicolae?!" She demanded.

"Who the hell is Nicolae?" He asked. Ingrid roared in response, but Johnny was unfazed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryan shouted.

Ingrid's eyes glowed red. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, shaken. Ingrid morphed into a monstrous, humanoid bat and Ryan looked away in fright. "Please don't kill me!" He screamed.

She then paused and said "Something's not right."

"Huh?" Ryan said.

"Turn into a bat." She ordered, transforming back into a human.

"I can't turn into a bat!" Ryan shouted in anger.

"You're not a vampire, are you?" She asked and Ryan shook his head. "Which means...you lied to me!" Ingrid turned to Lucrezia furiously.

"He told me he was! Honest!" Lucrezia explained releasing Ryan from her grip.

"One of you is lying!" Ingrid hissed.

"Not him!" Lucrezia gestured to Ryan. "The...other person."

"Who?" Ingrid asked suspiciously.

Lucrezia was about to answer when they noticed the sun about to ruse outside the window.

"We need to go." She said then turned to Ryan apologetically. "I'm sorry." The two transformed into bats and escape through the window before the sun slowly came into view.

* * *

Seònaid suddenly felt a strange feeling all over her body. She looked at her hand and she saw her skin returned to his natural greenish-blue color and she regained her fish-like body. Her tail even grew back in place.

"Oh no." She whispered.

* * *

Azur also began to change. He was slowly growing as his new human flesh began to rot and reveal some muscle tissue and his face morphed back into his original shape. Se've shot up as he began to transform back to his normal self.

"How?" She asked. Then he remembered that the spell would only last until sunrise.

"Fun while it lasted." He said and laid down in bed.

* * *

The next day (or night) at school, in the middle of English class, a human teacher by the name of Prof. Rogers was sitting at his desk, head in his hands.

With a sigh, he spoke "Turn your books to page 230, please." The class did as they were told and Prof. Rogers stood up and walked in front of the large chalkboard.

"Anyone have any intel on what we should be doing today?" He asked his students.

Everyone looked blankly at him. "Really? No one at all?" Prof. Rogers asked sarcastically. "So no one was paying attention yesterday? Does that mean we have to start all over?" Everyone panicked and began spouting answers.

"Maybe Miss. Englestad might know." He pointed to the ice princess. Yngvild scowled.

"Than I guess that's an F-, since someone didn't do their school work as they were told." Prof. Rogers announced with an frown toward Yngvild.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Very well. Let's get on with today's lesson: The story of the epic poem, Beowulf." He announced. Ute and Temperance's face turned to that of shock.

"The story takes place in the Middle Ages in Denmark. Set in a Danish kingdom ruled by their king, Hrothgar..." Prof. Rogers began.

Ute raised a hand. "Uh...sir, you really shouldn't be teaching this."

"And why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sir, our newest student is Grendel's son. He said that the poem is a lie." Ute explained.

"Oh, really?" He asked in disbelief. "Maybe you'd like to share it with the whole class." Everyone turned to her expectedly.

"Um...well, Beowulf was a bloodthirsty savage." She continued.

"And what of Grendel, may I ask?" Rogers asked.

"He was misunderstood." Ute answered.

"Do go on, please." He persisted as he walked up the stairs to her level.

"He just wanted to understand humans and the ones he met twisted his viewpoint." Ute added, becoming visibly scared as her teacher came closer. Rogers was now close enough, he was practically in her face.

"And?" He asked.

"And it's not fair that he be treated as evil. But a human like you wouldn't understand." Ute concluded boldly.

"You have no right to speak to me in that tone." He scolded.

"It's the truth!" She argued.

"Fair enough." He nodded and walked back downstairs toward the chalkboard. Temperance leaned in close to Ute. "Wow." She breathed.

* * *

In the gymnasium, it was free gym and the students were playing sports. Azur was sitting on the bleachers and Myeong then came over and sat next to him.

"Hi." The dragon girl greeted.

"Hi." Azur said back. "What's on your mind?"

"Did you hear?" Myeong asked.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"Ute got detention for you." She explained.

"What is detention?" Azur asked, the term foreign to him.

"A type of school punishment." Myeong said.

"Why did she get detention?" Azur asked.

"She stood up for you in class after the teacher insulted your dad." Myeong replied.

"What did he say?" Azur asked looking at her in a threatening way.

"He started reading from the poem Beowulf." said Myeong.

"Have you learned how to breath fire yet?" Azur asked deciding to change the subject.

Myeong nodded.

"Are you lying?" Azur asked.

"Yes." She said as she sucked in and unleashed a stream of flame into the air.

"Not bad. Sorry I asked." Azur crowed.

"You know, shooting fire out of my ass actually came quite in handy. Wanna see?" Myeong asked.

"No thanks." He shook his head.

"Why not?" Myeong asked, crossing her arms. She then sighed and said "Oh, okay."

"Do you have a true love in your life?" Azur asked her.

Myeong shook her head. "How come?" He asked surprised. She just shrugged. Suddenly, he saw Ute.

"Hey, Ute." Azur waved at her and she waved back.

"I gotta go. Catcha later." Myeong said as she stood up and walked away. Ute came over and sat by Azur.

"Heard you got detention." He told her and she nodded in response.

"You didn't really need to get yourself in trouble for me." Azur reminded her.

"Yeah, I did." Ute said.

"I appreciate that. But it's not really necessary. I don't want my new friends getting into trouble over me." Azur said to her.

"You're worth it." Ute remarked in a compassionate way.

"What happened in class?" Azur asked.

"Well I..." Suddenly, someone ran up. "There's a fight going on outside!"

Azur looked surprise and went with Ute to see what was going on. Yngvild was circling Cé, preparing for a fist fight. Cé shrunk to fairy size as Yngvild lunged at her. Yngvild looked confused for a moment as to where she went. Then Cé flew up behind her, grew to human size and shoved to the ground and pins her down hard as the crowd around them cheered her on. Cé pummeled her face. When she was about to deliver another blow, Azur suddenly grabbed her head and lifted her up to meet his face.

"What is all this?" He demanded.

"Stay out of this!" Cé screamed.

"What happened?" He demanded sharply.

Cé roared in response and punched him. Azur squished her against the hard floor with his large hand.

"I'm not letting you go until you chill out!" He snarled.

Cé just laughed and started to grow.

"What the...?" Azur exclaimed. She was now Azur's size and with a wicked grin, she attacked him. Azur gained the upper hand and her her to the floor.

"Explain!" He demanded.

Suddenly, an ice blast struck him in the back. He was shocked to see it came from Yngvild. Out of nowhere, Ute tackled Yngvild to ground, steeping up for her friend again.

"I fucking hate you!" Ute growled.

"I hate you, too, bitch!" Yngvild snarled back

"What is going on!?" Azur cried.

"She...!" Cé jabbed a finger at Yngvild. "...tried to get back at me for beating her and she called me FAT!"

"I will not be out-belched by a fairy!" Yngvild bellowed.

Azur kicked her down before she could fight back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" The voice of Miss. Jeffrieson roared, turning her attention to her and her partner, Zachariah T. De Soto.

"Nothing, ma'am." Azur said instantly as the group stood to face the two.

"Explain yourselves." De Soto ordered.

"Yes. Explain how a son of Grendel is so weak." Yngvild mocked the giant next to her snootily.

"What?" Azur asked softly.

"Yeah." Yngvild said with eyes glowing red. "Explain it." She blasted him with ice. Azur screamed in pain as his hand froze solid.

"AZUR!" Ute shouted and rushed to him.

Cé was soon in front of her, blocking her path. Ute tried to get past her, but the giant fairy swatted her aside. Azur nursed his frozen hand, whimpering.

* * *

"Truly pathetic." The Boogeyman replied darkly. He is watching the whole scene from his dark lair. With him is the Original Krampus, whom he helped escape from Xibalba, Stingy Jack, turnip-headed trickster spirt associated with Halloween who was once a Irish drunkard who fooled with the devil, the Lord of Darkness, a demon lord who wanted to plunge the world in a dark ice age during the Medieval era before he was defeated, the Witch Queen, the queen and ancestor to all witches who once cursed a witch-hunter with immortality and Koschei the Deathless, a Russian tsar with eternal life.

"Quite the scene, is it not?" He jabbed darkly at his helpers.

"Oh, yes. Indeed." Krampus cackled.

"I love the way you told Dracula's oldest daughter that the human boy was a vampire." The Witch Queen noted sarcastically.

"A necessary ruse." The Boogeyman shrugged. "There is one matter you must know. The two students, a demon and a vampire, from the library, they're onto us. They might find out what we're up to."

Everyone looked worried, but determined. "They must be found at once." The Lord of Darkness hissed.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about them." The Boogeyman waved off. "None of them will have the strength for what is to come."

"That's right." Krampus agreed. "St. Nicholas was a fool to imprison me after I was forced to just give the little brats a little punishment."

"But he created you." One of dark elf minions stated, making the Christmas demon freeze and turn to him with a cold look.

"What did just you say?" He said in a dangerous tone.

The dark elf repeated "I said, 'But he created...'" He was cut off when Krampus wraps his grappling hook chain around his neck, then jerking it back, making his head snap off completely.

"Never speak to me of that nonsense again!" Krampus bellowed. "No one created me! I am my own person! With Santa Claus and his goody-two-shoes malarky. Giving toys to the good girls and boys. Why, just look at me, do I look like one of Santa's little helpers? That fat man is NOTHING! A CURSE! A BUFFOON!"

"That's enough, Krampus." The Witch Queen said.

"Save your energy for later, my friend." Koschei added.

"Yes." The Boogeyman nodded and walked away to the steps behind them with Krampus following him. "For the time for good is over. The grandson of the great Count Dracula and the offspring of Grendel are just what we need to put a spark in my reputation." He started walking up the high flight of stairs. "The ritual to the Armageddon will change the course of reality, turning all things good worse, bringing fear to the hearts of the innocent. All it takes is the drop of blood of a Dracula and the sacrifice of a descendant of Cain." He sat in his dark throne with Krampus by his side. "When he have accomplished that, we shall have the control of danger and pestilence and once have control over that, I will be the king of all fear! God doesn't care about humanity. He knows nothing about the on-going quarrel between separate nationalities or the fact that there are other gods superior to him. And just look at Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. Hell, look at Mother Nature herself! Deforestation and she barely even cares. Even Jack Frost couldn't leave out a simple blizzard for an extended period."

"But he made fun." One of the dark elves deduced.

"Fun?! He believes that it's fun?!" The Boogeyman roared. "His blizzards and snow storms have taken some lives and he decides to limit them?!"

"Don't forget." The Witch Queen brought up. "I was murdered long ago by witch-hunters!"

"Here we go." Stingy Jack muttered.

"But that one witch-hunter, I had to turn him immortal. Why would I let my bloodline to witches everywhere be threatened?!"

"You excite yourself too much, Swethyna." The Boogeyman remarked, using her former name, striking a nerve.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" The ancestor to all witches hollered with rage.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Miss. Jeffrieson bellowed, bringing a deadly silence throughout the area. "Detention, Miss. Engelstad."

"You too, Cé." De Soto ordered the fairy.

They groaned but obeyed. Ute took Azur to the nurse's office. He entered and looked at his frostbitten, motionless hand. He suddenly felt a tapping at his toe. He looked down to see a white mouse woman wearing a red scarf. This was Miss. Uryampa, the academy's nurse. She motioned them to sit down.

"Didn't know animals could actually talk." Azur spoke as he sat.

"Donkeys are the worst." The mouse responded with a British accent.

Azur didn't understand that. "What kind of monster are you?" He asked, hoping not to offend her.

"Shapeshifter." Uyrampa answered.

"A what?" He asked.

"A shapeshifter." She repeated.

"What is that?" He asked.

The mouse sighed and morphed into Azur.

"Well, there's no need to mock. I was only asking. I've never heard of a shapeshifter." Azur exclaimed.

"No need to mock? Where's the fun in that?" The nurse used Azur's voice now.

"Can I...get help from someone else then?" Azur asked, now unamused.

"Take your pick." Uryampa kept changing into various shapes, some of whom Azur knew.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Azur mused.

"Sure, young man, sure. Come on back." Uryampa said with a giggle.

Azur sighed and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cé and Yngvild were glaring at each other in detention, which was inside of the tower of the Academy.

"Enjoying your stay at the hotel, ladies?" The detention counselor, Hannibal Lector, joked darkly with a smirk.

"Shut it, Hannibal!" The two women roared at him.

"Don't give me that shit! Unless you want to remain here longer." He warned.

"Oh, don't bother them." A figure emerged from the shadows and threw black sand at Lector, making him sleep. The Boogeyman appeared before Yngvild, Cé and the other detention kids. Cé flew underneath her desk to hide herself.

"Hello, kiddies." The Boogeyman grinned. "Sorry to drop in like this."

"What do you want?" Yngvild demanded in fear.

"I want your help. See, there are some very important hybrids I need. One of them is this new boy named Azur and the other is the son of your vampire friend." The Boogeyman explained.

Yngvild thought about this. "And what's in it for me?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Revenge." Yngvild smirked.

"Very well." The bringer of nightmares agreed. "Anyone else care to be kind enough to join, I'm all ears." He announced. Everyone else was too afraid to even respond. "I thought not."

* * *

Azur's hand was better soon enough, but he was still mad. What was up with Cé?

"Something the matter, dear boy?" Uryampa asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Care to tell me?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Why? You can trust me." Uryampa smiled.

"Can I?" Azur asked rhetorically.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"NO!" Azur barked. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it!"

"Okay. I'm sorry to annoy you like that. I notice you under pressure from the pain and all." Uryampa said.

Azur sighed and said "Okay."

* * *

In Haunting class, the students were inside the ball room together.

"You know, for me, life is easier with a better sex appeal. Wanna know why?" Greta asked her classmates as they wandered the dining hall.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because with this hair and this big ass of mine..." She patted her butt. "...it's your body's just screaming for ecstasy. And I never fail."

Everyone groaned at her and rolled their eyes at her pervertedness. "What?" Greta asked.

Suddenly the door opened. Everyone looked to see Yngvild storm in. The room immediately frosted over and the air temperature dropped, meaning that she was in a bad mood.

"Uh, can I help you, Miss. Englestad?" Miss. Ochoa asked gently.

"Class is dismissed. Permanently." She blasted the teacher and Ochoa froze solid in a block of ice. The class was shocked.

"What the fuck is this?!" Bartholomew shrieked.

"Payback." Yngvild bellowed.

"But we didn't do anything!" Jennifer shouted.

"Not yet." The ice princess said.

"What are you gonna do?" Greta asked.

"You'll see." Yngvild cracked her knuckles.

Tobias grabbed a nearby lamp and tossed it at Yngvild head, but she caught it in mid-air. Margo zapped her with her magic powers. It only bounced off her.

"What?" Margo breathed in confusion.

Yngvild smirked Margot and Jack both whispered a spell together. Nothing happened, but Yngvild scowled. Azur entered the room, wondering what was going on. Yngvild turned to him with glowing red eyes. He then backed away in fear.

"Hello, Azur." She said dangerously as she advanced toward him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The Boogeyman." She answered.

"What?" Jack asked.

She didn't answer and just blasted ice at him, but he ducked out of the way and grabbed Yngvild and held her down.

"Not this time!" He bellowed.

"Bravo, Jack." The Boogeyman's voice said teasingly along with an upsetting cackle. Everyone looked to see the spirit of fear in the room.

"Who are you?" Azur asked.

"My name's not important, young creature. Yet." The Boogeyman spoke darkly. "But I can tell you this. I am the only one who can see you for what you truly are."

"How can you see me like that?" Azur asked.

"I have my ways." The Boogeyman smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Azur demanded.

"You'll see soon enough." And with that, the Boogeyman vanished into the shadows from sight. Everyone had gotten over their shock.

"Who was that?" Azur asked his classmates.

"That...was the Nightmare King." Bartholomew answered, overcome of his shock.

"He's the Boogeyman." Ian said.

"What does he want from me?" Azur asked.

"I don't know." Jennifer shrugged.

Azur just stared at his hands. Yngvild got up from the ground.

"Round 2." She said and readied her ice magic, when she was then interrupted.

"What's going on in here?" They all saw Skullery.

"Who is the Boogeyman?" Azur asked bluntly, ignoring the question.

"You've seen him?" Skullery asked with wide eyes.

Azur nodded.

"Come by my office after school, my boy." Skullery instructed before turning to Yngvild. "And you. I'm pretty sure you should be in detention, Miss. Engelstad. I would take it you are responsible for that?" He gestured to the frozen Miss. Ochoa.

Yngvild groaned in annoyance.

"My, my. Sneaking out of detention, freezing teachers and attacking fellow classmates. I'm gonna need to inform this to your parents." Skullery said. "Think you survive eight MORE weeks of detention, Miss. Engelstad?"

"Try it, bastard!" Yngvild tried to freeze him but nothing happened.

"Insulting and threatening an authority. Mmm. Make it NINE more weeks to that, then. Back to detention." Skullery ordered.

Yngvild growled and stormed off. Skullery muttered something in his hands and Miss. Ochoa unfroze.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yngvild froze you. She should be in detention." Skullery explained.

"I hope so." The ghost lady replied with a hint of worry. Skullery then disappeared.

* * *

 **The Boogeyman and the rest of the dangerous myths are planning something dangerous! Find out what happened next. Please read and review!**


	20. The Circle of Childhood Legends

She did what?" María asked Azur as they sat next to each other in Spanish class.

"This...f-fairy girl, Cé, I think her name was, became a giant!" He explained to her about the fight.

"How does a fairy become a giant?" María asked dumbfounded.

Azur shrugged.

"I have no idea what's going on with her." Azur said.

Suddenly, Cé herself showed up by the classroom door. "That's her." Azur pointed at the fairy as she flew by in the hallway her natural form. They decided to follow her.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Azur whispered to María.

"Oh, come on!" María scoffed. "Don't tell me you're scared of her!"

Cé entered a room and the two stood outside the door to listen. There was conversation going on in there. María took a peek through the crack of the door to see Cé with her fairy friends.

"Why did you attack her again?" Oithyn, her sister, asked.

"I didn't attack her!" Cé argued. "She just storms up to me, gets in my business about that belch contest at the party and called me FAT! That was it! Then I left afterwards!"

"You definitely fought her." Murningwood said. "We all saw it."

"I even took footage of it with my video camera." Yuogione stated.

"I'm telling you guys, I did not fight Yngvild." Cé pleaded. "I swear, whatever you guys saw, it wasn't real. Trust me."

"Do you really think we're gonna fall for that?" Epraz snipped.

"What are they doing?" Azur whispered to María.

"They're talking about the fight." María said.

"Should we go?" Azur asked concerned.

María shook her head. "Nah, this looks like it's gettin' good!" Azur sighed as she continued watching the Pixies in the room. As María looked through the door, some dude passed by her and pinched her buttocks. She yelped in surprise and turned to the offender with anger, holding the spot on her ass where he had pinchhed.

"Hey!" María yelled.

"Wassup, babe?" The boy asked cockily and grinned widely.

María scowled. "I have a name!"

"Is it a sexy name?" The boy laughed.

"Go away, please." Azur said.

"Or what? What's your girlfriend gonna do about it?" The boy taunted. María punched him in the face. He dropped to the floor holding his bruised nose and whimpering in pain. Cé then came out to inspect the commotion.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Never mind that. What was your issue earlier when you grew into a giant?" María demanded.

Cé looked confused.

"What was going on with you?" Azur asked.

"What do you mean?" Cé asked.

"Don't give me that!" Azur snapped. "When I tried to break up the fight between you and that snow-haired girl, he turned into a giant."

"You were there?" Cé looked blankly at him.

"What do you take me for?" Azur asked, baffled by her stupidity.

Cé huffed and turned red. "At the moment? Crazy! I honestly don't know what you're talking about!"

"If it wasn't YOU who turned into a giant, then you was?" María asked crossly.

"I don't know." The fairy shrugged.

Azur and María looked at each other confused.

* * *

Greta was in her dorm sitting on the couch with Xyo, an alien who crash-landed on Earth and was captured by the US government. They had put all of Earth knowledge into his brain and he now has a strong bigotry against humans. When he came to school, he thought he could make a difference. Greta, however, hates aliens and instead, she beats him, insults him and ignores him. She, Abigail, Hiroshi and his friends refuse to accept him as their friend. The two were assigned to do a project in health class.

"So...Xyo, what are..." Greta reluctantly began.

"Shut up." Xyo snidely cuts her off.

"Excuse me...?" Greta exclaimed in offense when he cut her off again.

"Shut up!" He repeated, annoyed. "Got any whiskey?"

"Why the hell would I have any whiskey?" Greta asked.

"If you're really a normal fucking person! Inflexible at that!" Xyo jabbed angrily. "That's why."

Greta glared. Xyo rolled his eyes and relaxed in the couch.

"Do you at least have beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's mine!" Greta said.

Xyo sneered. "If I don't get some damn alcohol in me soon, your ass is mine! Give it!"

"No!" She shouted. Xyo growled and leaped at her. The two fought and tasseled. They rolled until they hit the fridge.

"Ha!" Xyo leaped to his feet and opened the fridge and pulled a beer bottle out. He pulled the cab off with his teeth and peered down at the succubus.

"Close, but no cigar." He jabbed and walked away, chugging the beer down.

"Yeah, I peed in that. Enjoy!" Greta called out.

Xyo froze and looked back at her in confusion. But he only shrugs and chugs the rest of it. She stared in amazement and shook her head in disgust.

"So what's this project we doing, sweetie?" Xyo asked.

"What do you mean 'we?' I'm doing all the work!" Greta spoke back.

"How can you be sure, semen for brains?" The alien asked.

She punched him in the face. But he punched her right back. This continued on and on until Xyo fell on his back when Greta fell butt-first on his face. She saw this and grinned evilly.

"What are you gonna do now?" Xyo asked.

"I think I'll smother your face with my butt." Greta said sinisterly.

"Seriously?" Xyo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She laughed. "A lot of the guys literally dream of being underneath this massive, gelatinous booty of mine. They'd be jealous of you right now."

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Xyo growled. "Get your ass out of my face!"

"No way." She refused. "This feels more comfortable."

"Is this how you get all your sex slaves, dick-biter?" Xyo asked blankly.

"What'd you call me?" Greta asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." He said.

With an infuriated hiss, she punched him hard on the head. In response, Xyo knocked her off him.

"You succubai are all the same. All you care about is sex." He said with hatred and annoyance.

"I'm no mere succubus!" Greta shouted.

"Is that so?" Xyo asked with a dark chuckle.

"Yes." She nodded.

"How so?" Xyo asked.

"I'm a soul eater!" She answered as if daring him to push any more buttons.

"And how does the intercourse work for you?" Xyo asked.

"Can it!" Her eyes began to glow. He only scoffed at her expression.

Greta's mouth sprouted fangs and she roared in his face.

Xyo fanned the air when she did that. "Okay, first of all: Back the fuck up, because your breath smells like cock. Secondly, if you're the one doing ALL the work on this project, why are YOU just sitting around playing with yourself while I'm working on it?"

She was about to attack him when someone knocked on the door. She regained posture and went to answer it. She gasped at who it was.

"Evening." The dark and sinister voice of the Boogeyman came. Greta immediately slammed the door with a scared yelp. He easily sliced it in half with his large blade. Greta stared in fear as the dark entity of fear slowly entered. The Boogeyman laughed.

"Do not be afraid, my child. It'll be over soon." He sneered and lunged at Greta, who let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream, holding her hands on her head, hoping it would all go away. She then stopped screaming to see that there was no sight of the Boogeyman and the door was still the same as it was before. Greta believed that she hallucinated. Xyo just stared blankly.

* * *

Cé was watching a video on Yuogione's video camera of her fight with Yngvild. Her eyes widened when she saw herself grow.

"Is that really me?" She asked.

"Basically." María nodded.

Cé was shocked. "If that isn't you, than WHO else could that possibly be?" María asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Cé snarled.

Azur and María returned to Spanish class just before the second bell rang, signaling the beginning of the period. Cé approached Lara.

"Lara, you got to see this." Cé said and showed her the video. Lara looked and gasped.

"That can't be me!" Cé explained. "Someone is obviously trying to frame me!"

"But who?" Lara asked.

"I'm not sure." Cé said. "To me, this looks like a doppelgänger or something. I need help figuring this out."

"I'll ask around." Lara said.

* * *

Mezem and Paz entered his dormitory to meet someone. And there, sitting on his bed, was a young boy with wavy, curled black hair and looked to be about 10 or 12 years old. This was Max Engel, whose family was taken away by Krampus and his minions on Christmas the previous year. Mezem took him under his wing afterwards and helped him enroll to Peregrine Academy.

"Max?" Mezem asked.

"Hi." The young boy said.

"Have you been doing alright?" Mezem asked. Max shrugged.

"Listen." Mezem started. "Me and Paz have found out that Krampus is still out there. The Original. The one that took your family away. And he's attacked here some time ago." Max paled.

"We might have word that your family is still alive." Paz said.

"What!?" Max cried.

They both nodded. "How?" Max asked.

"They, along with the rest of the folks that Krampus nabbed, including the people from your grandmother's old village, are being imprisoned in his lair." Mezem explained.

Max's face scrunched in determination. "Where is his lair?"

"We don't really know." Paz shrugged at this. "We'd have to ask Santa Claus himself."

"But we can't or else we might get detention or worse expelled." Mezem finished.

"Maybe not." Max retorted.

"We've already spoken to the headmaster and we're not supposed to interfere." Mezem reasoned.

"And besides," Paz said. "Why would you want them back? After all the crap they put you through every Christmas? Don't you consider us a family?"

"Not if you won't help me!" Max screamed before running off.

"Oh my god. Max, wait! Let's talk about this!" Mezem shouted as he ran after him, Paz in tow.

Someone sinister watched it all. They finally caught up with him in the campus fields.

"Max, there are rules." Mezem tried to explain. "I don't want to get expelled."

"I know." Max sighed. "But if they are still alive as you say they are, I can't just ignore that notion and go about my life."

"You know that-"

"Mezem," Max cut him off. "They are my family. We may not get along at times, but that's what a family is."

Mezem sighed. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure." The boy nodded.

"Okay, look. I know we're not suppose to interfere. But I think we can bend the rules a little but." Mezem pulled a snow globe out of his pocket.

Max's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"Let me show you." Mezem said before turning to Paz. "It anyone asks, lie." She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his eyes widen.

" _Por suerte._ " She said in Spanish with a warm smile. " _Tenga cuidado , mi demonio._ "

" _Gracias._ " Mezem replied. " _No voy a ser larga._ "

Paz walked over to Max, crouched to his level and hugged him tightly. Her big sister instincts taking over.

"You stay with him, Max. Okay?" She ordered warmly. "And don't get hurt."

"I won't, Paz" Maz nodded and grabbed Mezem's hand.

"North Pole." He whispered to the snow globe, causing it to glow and he throws it to the ground. A swirling portal comes in it's wake. Mezem grabs Max tightly and they both dive into the portal. Skullery witnessed this from afar and held a ghost of a smile on his face. He was expecting this to happen sooner.

"That's why you're one of my favorite students." He exclaimed.

* * *

Max looked to see they were now in a workshop filled with toys.

"Come with me." Mezem said and walked away. They soon came to a shelf of snowglobes.

"May I help you?" A deep, thick Russian-accented voice made them both look to see a large man with a long white beard and red clothes.

Max gasped. "Santa!?"

"That's right, Maxwell Engel. I am real." Santa told him. "And you've had quite a Christmas last year with bullies. And that fight during the nativity play."

"They spoke bad about you and I got upset." Max murmured, twiddling his fingers.

"Worry not about that." The large man exclaimed. "Your family's on the naughty list. Including your cousin who said something about me eating my reindeer."

"What else is new?" Max shrugged.

"I wouldn't be too surprised." Santa explained. "Lots of kids your age nowadays have had fights about me."

"Figures." Max muttered.

"Sorry to have barged in like this, Mr. Claus, but we have something important to tell you." Mezem explained.

Santa leaned forward. "Yes?"

"Krampus, the original one, infiltrated our school with the Boogeyman." Mezem said.

"Your school?" Father Christmas exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mezem nodded before gesturing to Max. "The Original even took this boy's family for losing the Christmas spirit."

Santa frowned at the grave news. "This is very bad. I will summon the others at once."

He went over to the console in front of the the large globe in the center and pushed down on a button.

* * *

Back at the Academy, in the teacher's lounge, the staff were eating their lunch, relaxing and talking. Skullery appeared in front of Prof. Rogers.

"So how was English class today, Rogers?" He asked him blankly.

"Why?" Rogers asked.

"I heard one of your students got detention. Explain to me why?" Skullery asked.

"She mouthed off during an assignment!" Rogers snapped. "Why the hell am I being interrogated!?"

"One of our new students is a child of Grendel." Skullery explained. "I wouldn't think you should be teaching about the story of Beowulf."

"Not this again." Rogers rolled his eyes.

"You chose this job, Mr. Rogers." Skullery reminded him. "Perhaps you can just quit and go back to solving mysteries."

"I told you never to mention that!" Rogers snarled.

"Pardon me for bringing it up." Skullery shrugged. "Just watch it next time. Understood?"

Rogers grumbled, but nodded, before going off to apologize to Ute.

* * *

Back at the workshop in the North Pole, Max wanders around in the reindeer barn where the eight reindeer rest idly in their stables. It felt like a dream come true for Max, seeing the famous reindeer that pull Santa's sleigh. There was Dasher, Dancer, Donner, Cupid, Comet, Blitzen and the others. Vixen even reached over the gate to his stable and licked Max's face. He giggled and pulled away. And that something caught him by surprise. There was one stable labeled 'Rudolph'. Max had seen him in a TV special and heard the famous song, but never thought he was actually part of the original eight. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over and saw the gate open. Max looked inside to see said reindeer inside eating some carrot laid out for him. Then Rudolph looked up and saw him and that's when Max saw his nose had no color. The boy slowly, while hesitantly, approached the animal with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Hey, there, Rudolph." Max greeted him. "It's very good to meet you. You seem different in person."

Then the reindeer did something totally unexpected. He spoke in a Cockney accent. "Is that right?" He asked.

Max was caught off guard by this in surprise and bewilderment. "You can...speak?" Max stuttered.

"That I do." Rudolph nodded. "As you can see, I'm different from all the reindeer."

"What's it like leading the eight as they pull the sleigh?" Max asked.

"It's one heck of a calling, that's for sure." Rudolph answered. "But I'm only needed when the weather's rough or it's too foggy to see."

"Oh." Max mused.

"What's your name, boy?" Rudolph asked.

"Max Engel." He answered.

"Well, Max. What are you doing here in the workshop?" The reindeer asked.

"It's a long story." Max answered, afraid to bring the true matter up.

"No matter." Rudolph shook his head. "No one really wants to talk. When they say they want to talk, they don't."

Max chuckled nervously. "Anyway, isn't your nose supposed to be red?"

"You mean like this?" Rudolph asked and made his nose light up and give off a blinding, luminescent red glow, making Max shield his eyes. Then the red glow faded and his nose returned to normal.

"That's very...useful." Max commented.

"They used to laugh at me when I was younger. They made me an outcast. A black sheep. Some believed I was curse by the Devil himself to be a harbinger of bad luck. You know of the global snowstorm of 1989?"

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"The sprite, Jack Frost, suffered a terrible ailment and as a result, the weather become unstable. Blizzards went out of control everywhere. Mother Nature said his sickness would end by Christmas Day. Santa couldn't risk going out on delivery in midst the dangerous weather. And that's when Santa came to me. He said that with my..."

" _Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_ " Max sang a verse of the song itself.

"So you've heard the song?" Rudolph asked. "And watched the TV special they made about me?"

"Hmm-hmm." Max nodded.

"Not all of it is true." Rudolph explained. "My parents were Rangfur and Alda, owned by the Sami people of frozen north. And there weren't any reindeer games."

"Aw." Max said.

* * *

Mezem was sitting in a conference hall of some sort in one part of the workshop at a long table with Santa and few other people. One of them was a half-human, half hummingbird fairy who looked regal and had some Indian-Chinese likeness to her human face. She had a wide array of blue, green, pink, violet and yellow feathers and long peacock tail feathers. She wore golden earrings, necklaces and other luxuriant jewelry, spree silk cloth around her body, a bindi on her forehead, wavy dark brownish hair with some feathers in it, long eyelashes and a cloth wrapped around her head like a turban. She also had long butterfly wings. This was Princess Ishatziyama "Oishi", the Queen of the Xian'zu (fairy-like spirits) and the Tooth Fairy. She was known to collect children's teeth and leave a coin or dollar under their pillows.

Another was a large, bipedal rabbit with dark fur, blackish hues and dark grey spots and spirals and a long skinny tail. There was Mayan-like tribal designs on his left arm. He wore what appears to be clothing that seemed native to the tribes in Africa and carried a spear with him and some colored eggs. This was Ź'bunga de Aranga "Ebenezer", the Easter Bunny. He is known to span the blue, brining Easter baskets to children and leaving Easter eggs out for them to find. He shared a heated rivalry with Santa and they usually argue over which of their holidays is better.

And the last one was a small man with pale skin, long nightcap, nightgown-like robes and golden hair. His eyes looked bleary like he suffered from insomnia. His body appeared to be made of some sort of golden sand and he had a small beard across his chin. This was the Sandman, nicknamed "Kip". He was known to brings good dreams to children everywhere. Of course, falling asleep wasn't an uncommon thing for him since he had a tendency to doze off. They all called themselves the Circle of Childhood Legends. Mezem believed himself the first monster in history to meet famous icons.

"So what was it that you brought us all here for?" Ebenezer asked. "You know that I have many eggs to color and candies to make."

"Those baby teeth don't collect themselves, you know." Oishi replied with a hint of annoyance.

"I understand. But Mezem here claims that the Original Krampus had attacked his school." Santa nodded and explained.

"The Original?!" Oishi exclaimed in fear. "I thought we imprisoned him long ago."

"But that's impossible." Ebenezer said with doubt in his voice. "He couldn't have gotten free. We made definite sure of that."

Santa then said "But this young man believes to have seen Krampus for himself recently." He then turned their attention toward them. "Go on, then."

Mezem started "Well, first of all, I go to Peregrine Academy..."

"Peregrine Academy?" Kip interrupted. "That's the college that homes all those monsters, freaks and..." He suddenly fell asleep.

"Yes. And I am a son of the deity called Bughuul." Mezem said. They all gasped in surprise. "But don't worry, I'm not like my dad. Anyway, me and my friend, Paz, found out that Krampus, the new one who is our head librarian, has been put to sleep while the other Krampus nearly escaped until one of my teachers banished him to Xibalba. But I don't think he'll remain their for very long. We also have reason to believe that he's in cahoots with the Boogeyman."

"The Boogeyman?!" Santa shouted with fear and all of the elves who were working, froze when they heard the name.

"What's going on?" They saw Max enter and he gasped when he saw the figures before him. They all calmed down and soften once they saw him. Max walked up to Oishi first. "You're the Tooth Fairy, right?"

Oishi giggled and nodded. "That's right." She said and tapped his nose. "You've had the cleanest teeth I had ever seen."

"And you're the Easter Bunny." Max pointed at Ebenezer next.

"Yep." The big rabbit nodded. The boy noticed his long tail.

"Is that your tail?" He asked him, wondering why he didn't have a regular fluffy tail like all rabbits.

"Oh, that." Ebenezer chuckled. "I'm not really a rabbit, you see. I'm actually a phooka that looks like a rabbit, minus the tail."

"Wow." Max breathed and saw Kip. "And you are?"

"Why, I'm the Sandman." He answered. "I provide the good dreams everywhere."

"Oh, okay." Max nodded. "So what were you guys talking about."

Mezem looked toward the legends and they all silently urged him to get on with the news. He breathed a sigh and said "The Boogeyman is planning something very grim."

* * *

 **There's the following chapter. Max is the boy from the 2015 Krampus movie. The Circle of Childhood Legends is based on the Guardians of Childhood from Rise of the Guardians. I kinda took inspiration on their designs and characteristics. I hope you aren't offended, William Joyce. I really love your stories. It's a tribute. Please read and review!**


	21. Worse Things Afoot

Perrin was playing chess with Notaku when he saw Ute at the entrance glaring daggers at him. "Hey, fish girl! What brings you here?" Perrin asked cooly.

"What are you hiding?" She demanded firmly.

"What are you on about?" Perrin asked.

Ute snarled "Don't play dumb!"

"I have know idea what you're talking about! First of all, you can't just march in here and interrupt a very important game here. Secondly, I...!" Ute cuts him off by grabbing his shirt collar and bringing his face close to hers.

"You what?" She hissed softly.

"Nevermind." He squeaked at her fiery look. Ute growled.

"What is it you think I'm doing?" Perrin asked.

"You tell me." She said.

"What's your best guess, undersea pop singer?" Perrin mocked.

"Sirens do more than sing." Ute said as she opened her mouth and a strange melody came out and put Hans in a trance. "Obey me."

"I will tell you anything." Perrin droned out in a hypnotized state.

"What are you planning for Azur?" She demanded.

"I merely want to make amends." Perrin answered.

Ute was confused now. Was Hans really on the level? He could be screwing with her, but based on the tone of his voice, it seemed promising. It could be because of the trance she put him on. Maybe not.

"Just to right my wrongs. He is new and everything." Perrin concluded.

"I don't believe it." Ute muttered to herself. "How could I be so wrong?"

Just then the speakers came on and a masculine said " _Attention staff and students! Please pardon the interruption. For those who are participating in the Annual Spelling Bee, please report to the auditorium_ _immediately._ " Then they went off. Ute rushed to the auditorium.

* * *

Once in the auditorium, Ute sat with the rest of the contestants. She looked around for anyone she knew. Then she saw María sitting a few seats across from her. The Spanish girl caught her attention and waved to which Ute waved back awkwardly.

Then Miss. Circe walked up to the stage. "Hi, welcome to our Annual Spelling Bee. Here, we give you a word to spell out and you will be given 30 seconds to spell it. If you spell it correctly, then you will get extra credit. But if you don't get it spelled before the timer beeps, then you lose extra credit. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright." Circe looked over her clipboard. "First up is...Skrug."

The skeleton boy shot up form his seat when his name was called and walked up to the stage and stood by the microphone. "Now, your word is 'Ragnarok.'

"Rag-na-rok." He drawled out as best he could. "Uh,...R-a-g-n-a-r-o-k."

Correct!"

María was up next and arrived at the stage. "María de la Santa Muerte, your word is 'Totalitarianism'."

"T-o-t-e-l...uh...?" She spelled delicately.

"Incorrect!"

"Oh, fuck me!" María cursed and stormed off. Then a tough-as-nails-looking girl with wild brownish hair, curved goat horns and goat legs came up next. "Suellen, your word is 'Magnanimous'."

"M-a-g-n-a-n-i-m-o-u-s. Magnanimous." Sue spelled.

"Correct!"

Next up was Ingrid who came up to the stage as well. "Ingrid Dracula, your word in 'Animosity'."

"A-n-i-m-o-s-i-t-y." She spelled.

"Correct!" Ingrid walked off the stage and Stella came up next. "Stella, your word is 'Gastroenteritis'."

"G-a-s-t-r-a-uhhh...p?" Stella tried to spell it, but messed it up. "Incorrect! And I'd recommend you take a shower. Because you STINK!"

Stella glared and stormed off the stage. Norris came up next. "Norris Spencer, your word is 'Archaic'." Circe said.

"A-r-c-h-a-i-c. Archaic." Norris said.

"Correct."

Next up was Yngvid. "You word is 'Obdurate'." The teacher said.

"O-d-o-e-i-o?" The ice princess said, but was interrupted.

"Incorrect! Honestly, have you been paying any attention in class besides doing your makeup?" Circe scolded. Ute snickered to herself. Yngvild growled at this and returned to her seat, sitting down and crossed her arms in a bratty manner.

"Next up is Cé." The fairy girl flew up to the stage. "Cé, your word is 'Abomination'."

"A-b-o-m-i-n-a-t-i-o-n." Cé glanced at Yngvild mockingly while saying this.

"Very good." Circe said nodding. Yngvild scowled and flipped her off from the audience. Cé just smirked and flew away. "Okay, finally, we have Ute."

The siren girl got up from her seat when her name was called and Yngvild suddenly tripped her as she passed her. Yngvild cackled while Ute ground her teeth and growled, before getting back to her feet and arriving at the stage.

"Your word is Bigot."

"B-i-g-o-t." Ute said.

"Correct!"

* * *

That afternoon after class hours were over, Azur arrived at the headmaster's office to find it dark. Skullery lit his lamp to reveal Prof. Rogers and Santa Muerte in there with him.

"What's going on?" Azur asked.

"Glad you could make it." Skullery said. "We should have a proper introduction. This is one of our English teachers, Prof. Norville Rogers." He gestured to Rogers.

"Uh...hi." Azur shakily greeted him.

"Rogers, this would be our son of Grendel." Skullery told Rogers. He awkwardly stepped forward.

"So what have you've been saying about my dad?" Azur asked.

"I only taught what I read as a boy." Rogers replied defensively. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I suppose you know why I've brought your here." Skullery responded to Azur.

"No, why?"

"The Boogeyman, of course." Skullery said. Azur's eyes widened. "The Boogeyman is a spirit of great fear in children who brings nightmares to those who behave badly." Skullery began.

"I know who he is." Azur cut him off.

"You do?" Santa Muerte asked. "How?"

"He came to me before."

"I'm aware of that." Skullery said. "That's why wanted to tell you. The Boogeyman was once called Unwin Hieronymous Twyford, a commanding officer in the army during the during the Fourth Macedonian War. He was fearless and armed to the teeth. He had a fierce reputation of abusing children and frightening them to no end. He even killed women _and_ children in their sleep. This captured the attention of shadow creatures of the night who devoured his soul and corrupt his body and his mind, granting him the capability to manipulate children's dream through their own fear. I met him once when I was younger. It was during the 1900's after the Second World War where I was placed in the St. Bernard's Psychiatric Hospital. My mother was a neuropsychologist there. He came to me in my dreams. There was darkness and terror around very turn. And...he attacked me with my worst fear. I was afraid of being alone in the dark. As a result, I become who I am now. My mother worked her hands to bone to try and fix me. She even got fired from her job. We both migrated to America where my mother opened up an antique shop."

Azur motioned for him to continue.

"I can still hear his deadly laugh in my dreams, but I try to ignore it as best I can." Skullery finished. Then Santa Muerte took over.

"His power grew and grew, making all of the children in the world. He would've won if not for the Circle."

"When he appeared before me, I think he wanted something from me. What was it?" Azur asked.

"We don't know."

"I know I vowed to never speak of this, but I'll you only once." Roger spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I was once part of a group of teenage sleuths who travelled many places solving mysteries involving people dressing up as monsters."

"And...?" Azur asked.

"Most of the monsters were fake while there were some monsters that were...real." Rogers explained. "I remember the mysteries involving the Black Knight Ghost, the Tar Monster, the 10,000 Volt Ghost, Miner 49er, the Headless Spectre, Capt. Cutler's Ghost, the list is endless."

"Is the Boogeyman on that list?"

"No." He shook his head. "Our leader, Fred Jones, is now the star quarterback for the Coolsville Mantas. He dyed his hair black for some reason. Probably to attract chicks, but that wouldn't be the case. He's dating a reporter. He always had an expertise for designing traps for the villains. His ex-girlfriend, Daphne Blake, was the fashionista type and the heir to a wealthy family. We liked to call her the danger-prone, since she usually caused issues. She's now a fashion designer, model, actress, television personality and author of a best-selling romance thriller novella, _The Beating Heart_. Velma Dinkley, the genius, was the smart one and sometimes annoying, but not as much as Daphne. She's now an IT specialist and scientist working for the government. And my best bud and pet dog, Scoody-Doo, was our mascot and the most amazing friend I had." His voice drifted off suddenly.

"That's fine." Azur said. "I won't pressure you. So what's the Circle?"

"It's a group of legendary icons famous to children's imaginations and fantasies." Santa Muerte explained. "There's the Tooth Fairy who collects children's lost teeth and leaves coins for them."

"The Easter Bunny." Skullery explained next. "Who delivers Easter baskets on the holiday of Easter and sets up egg hunts."

"The Sandman." Rogers acknowledged. "Who puts people to sleep and sprinkles sand in their eyes during the night."

"And then there's Santa Claus." Skullery then said. "Who brings toys to the children on Christmas when they are good."

"And many others." Santa Muerte said.

"The Circle of Childhood Legends was first formed after the imprisonment of...someone." Skullery said and almost revealed Krampus's name.

"Who's someone?" Azur asked.

"I don't think you're ready for that kind of information." The headmaster brushed off.

"You probably should get some rest now." Santa Muerte suggested.

Azur then turned to the door to leave.

"Good night, Azur." They said to him.

"Good night." He said back before then left completely.

* * *

At the Si Sigma Alpha house, Amelia passed by Heidi's room then did a double take she saw her looking underneath her bed, looking for something. The giantess girl slowly entered curiously.

"Uh, Heidi? What are you looking for?" Amelia asked.

"My chocolate stash." Heidi answered from under her bed.

"You have a chocolate stash?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, you really need to go easy on the sugar. You know what is does to you." Amelia explained. Heidi crawled out from under the bed and pulled out a large box and sits down. She opens the lid to reveal an assortment of chocolate products. Hershey's, Milk Duds, Kisses, Butterfingers, Milky Ways, etc. She always had a sweet tooth; an obsession for chocolate. But it wasn't the only thing she loved. She also happened to love popsicles. Heidi is immune to the effects of sugar and other sweets. But if only she ate something other than her usual brand.

"You remember that one time you too much chocolate pudding?" Amelia asked, recalling a time. Heidi had eaten a lot of chocolate mousse that she got the runs.

"Yeah." Heidi said embarrassed. "But that was one time, okay?"

Amelia sighed. "You just love your chocolate, don't you?"

Her sorority sister breathed a sigh and sat next to her as she ate "Well, anyway. Perrin's planning something special for the new kid." She said.

"Yeah?" Heidi asked, face covered with chocolate. Amelia shook her head at her childishness and leaned over into her ear and whispered everything.

Heidi laughed. "Oh, yeah." She shouted. "That'll sure show him! But won't that kill him?"

"Who cares?" Amelia asked innocently. "It's not like anyone's gonna miss him."

"I hope you guys know what you're doing. We could get in trouble or worse yet, expelled." Heidi said worriedly.

"Do we look like we give a flying fuck?" Amelia snapped. "Look, we just need him out of our hair so we retain our top status. We get rid of him, make it look like an accident and get on with our lives."

"I really don't want my mom to ground me again." Heidi said.

"Fuck what your mom says or thinks!" Amelia barked. "You and your sister are adults. You can make your own decisions!"

"Not these kind of decisions!" Heidi elaborated.

Amelia sighed again and stood up. "Someday you'll understand." She said and left, leaving Heidi deep in thought.

"Do I really want to go through with this?" She asked herself. "I want that gargantuan simpleton gone as badly as my sisters do, but not like this."

* * *

In the middle of the campus fields, Azur was walking when he suddenly felt an immediate change in atmosphere around him as the temperature dropped. It made his blood run cold and his body shudder. How can it suddenly get so cold? He felt his teeth start to move on their own, chattering against each other rapidly. The then heard a thud from behind him. He looked to see a person had fallen from a high branch in a tall tree. He moved closer to the person, but in doing so, he got even more cold. Azur wrapped his arms around himself. Then the strange person sat up and sat against the tree trunk. He had messy, spiky, dark chestnut hair with frosty spirals and decorated with tiny snowflakes. His skin was pale with light purple frostbitten parts and visible veins, pointy ears, twig-like eyebrows, torn-up Viking-era shirt, brown deerskin pants and barefoot. He even looked tired.

"Hello?" Azur greeted confused.

"AH!" The person yelped, springing up his feet in shock when he saw him.

Azur tried to calm him down. "Hey, hey! I'm not gonna kill you! Chill out! But not too much." He said.

The person settled down and panted. "You would be very surprised that no one want's be around someone who's as cold as ice, if not literally." He said in a monotone.

"Really?" Azur asked.

"But don't get to me so simply." The chilly person continued. "You're Azur, right?"

"That's me."

"Ólafur." The person, Ólafur, exclaimed. "Some place this is."

"You'd get used to it after a while." Azur said.

"Not me." Ólafur shook his head. "It'll be a long while for me to get used to any of this. Before I got here, I couldn't ever go out in the sun. I would get a painfully rash all over my body. It would itch and sting for days. I just have to keep a bunch of ice on the rashy areas until it finally cooled down. Luckily, Mother Nature was nice enough to provide a cold aura for me so I could go out and not burn up. Not literally, by the way. So what's your beef?"

"I come from Denmark." Azur began. "I was born in the marshes in the northern moors in an underwater cave. My father was Grendel who attacked the citizens of King Hrothgar's kingdom in his mead hall, Heorot. It was tragic that his poor hearing couldn't take it, so he killed many and those who would fight him."

"And then Beowulf came along and killed him." Ólafur finished with a dry tone.

"Need I go on?" Azur snorted.

"You have ice abilities too?" Ólafur asked.

"No." Azur said with surprise.

"Don't try to kid me, big guy. I know you have an ice core in there somewhere. I can practically smell it on you."

"I don't...have them yet. But someday I will." Azur said.

"Can you do this?" Ólafur asked and placed a hand on the tree trunk and frost started to form around it from his touch.

"No." Azur shook his head. "Never tried that. There's someone else with ice-related abilities named Yngvild."

"Yeah, her." Ólafur sighed. "She always tried to get in my face about a relationship since we both have something in common. Asking me to be her official boyfriend and we'd be the power couple of the school and I'd be an A-lister like her."

"Why don't you?" Azur asked.

Ólafur scoffed. "Where do you see me in then few years with her? Can you even imagine my involvement with her? Yeah, she may look cute, but there's more ice on the inside than on the outside of her. And another thing, being popular's too much. I'm better off at the bottom of the food chain. Fame and glamor is no place for me."

"You're gonna let the world eat you alive?"

"What choice do I have?" Ólafur asked.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But there's some place I'd like to be right now." Azur said and took off. Ólafur waved wordlessly and climbed back up the tree.


	22. Paraphernalia of Myths and Legends

There were so many things to learn about and Azur knew it perfectly well. Every monster, every myth, every legend, the rest was sure to come. If Azur were to get around in the mythical world outside of his cave home, he has to try and prepare himself for it. Learning that his father is a historical legend was one thing, but knowing that there are other legends out there is another. After meeting so many interesting creatures at Peregrine Academy and especially those whose parents seem quite famous, paranormal-wise. Azur went into the campus library do to some research on everything that he had learned during his time at the Academy. He grabbed as many books as he could and sat at a table by himself. He had a bunch of books stacked around him and pages he needed to look over.

"The Loch Ness Monster. A sea creature that has been reported inhabiting the Loch Ness in the Scottish Highlands." Azur softly read a page about Seonaid's father. He looked at a picture of what seemed to be the alleged creature itself. The "surgeon's photograph" of 1934, which was a black and white photo depicting the silhouette of the monster's neck sticking out of the lake. He looked at a few other pages. Some showing a picture of a dinosaur with a large midsection, flippers, long, skinny neck and long tail.

"Some believe that Nessie is the last surviving member of the Plesiosaura family." He read. He clipped the picture to a page in an empty book and started writing some notes down. Despite his massive fingers and thanks to Allele's teachings, he was able to write correctly and perfectly.

"Sirens are believed to be beautiful, but carnivorous creatures in the form of young, nude women who lured sailors to their doom by singing an hypnotic song." He read some pages about Ute's race. He found some pictures of beautiful naked girls sitting on rocks by the ocean. "As they bring their victims near them, they would either lead their vessels into shipwreck, drown them or even eat them alive." Azur was taken aback at this. Ute didn't seem that type of person. "Some locals say that sirens are extremely vain. They would spend most of their time combing their hair or looking at their reflections."

Azur added some photos of those to his book pages and scribbled some notes down. He wouldn't believe Ute would be a flesh-eating killer. She was too soft for that notion.

"Count Dracula is the title character and the main antagonist of Bram Stoker's 1897 Gothic horror novel Dracula." Azur looked over the article about Ingrid's father. "Most aspects of the character were inspired by the Romanian general and Wallachian prince Vlad III the Impaler who was so-called for impaling his victim's on wooden stakes." He almost blanched at seeing pictures of dead bodies impaled on tall stakes. "Most assume Dracula gained most of his abilities from a pact with the Devil. Most of his abilities included shapeshifting in a swarm of bats, hypnosis, telepathy and illusions. He even had control over animals. As a vampire, he drank from the blood of the living by sinking his fangs into their flesh. He could vanish and reappear elsewhere and one of his weaknesses includes garlic. In the late 19 century, he had summoned Dr. Jonathan Harker to his castle and tried to seduce his fiancee, Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray."

More pictures and notes were added to the book. "Dutch doctor, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, was called upon and tried to keep the vampire king at bay using garlic."

"Pandorian biosphere." Azur said looking at the section regarding Se've's people. He sketched some excellent drawings of the Na'vi in the pages. His mother taught him out to draw when he was young. He remembered drawing a picture of the moors once. "As depicted in James Cameron's Avatar, the Na'vi are an indigenous race of humanoid with blue skin, feline characteristics, long tails and long tendrils protruding from the back of their heads, covering in hair and resembling that of a long plait or queue. This organ allows the Na'vi to connect with other organisms on their planet, sending electrochemical signals into trees, animals, etc., such as thoughts, memories and feelings."

"Dr. Victor Frankenstein was prodigy studying chemical processes and the decay of living human tissue. He fell in love with this adopted sister, Elizabeth Lavenza. He grew an interest in alchemists such as Cornelius Agrippa, Paracelsus and Albertus Magnus. Frankenstein became obsessed with conquering death and brining life to inanimate matter via artificial means. He had once saved the life of a hapless hunchback named Igor from his life at a sideshow where he was ridiculed and abused for his deformity who became his partner. Frankenstein's theories and goals lead him to create a grotesque humanoid creature composed of dead human body parts which he brings to life mixing the electrocytes of electric eels and the energy of lightning gathered from a lightning storm. Repulsed by his creation, he had it sent away and went to marry Elizabeth. However, the creature survived and returned, getting revenge on his creator by murdering everyone he knew and loved. The latter even killed Elizabeth and kidnapped their newborn son, Wilhelm. Frankenstein pursued the creature to the Arctic Circle only to catch hypothermia and freeze to death."

As he read through the books and study more and more myths, he wrote more information into his book and added or sketched more pictures.

"Circe is the goddess of magic who was known for vast knowledge of potions and herbs. With the use of magical potions, staff or wand, she transformed her enemies or those who offended or insulted her into animals."

"The Jötnar are a mythological race that live in Jötunheimr, one of the nine worlds of Norse cosmology."

"Djinn (or genies) are supernatural creatures of Arabian, later Islamic mythology and theology. The Quran states thusly that jinn are made of a smokeless and "scorching fire", but are also physical in nature. In modern popular culture, the genies are known to grants people's deepest desires and some use their wishes against them as punishment for their avarice."

"The symbol is associated with the Pagan deity of Babylonian folklore, Bagul (sometimes spelled as Bughuul). He was infamous for consuming the souls of innocent mortal children. Early Christians speculated that he inhabited images of himself which were considered gateways into his netherworld. Bughuul would take possession of those who viewed his images and use them as a pawn to murder their families."

"Jack Frost is the personification of frost, snow, ice and freezing cold weather; a variant of Old Man Winter held responsible for the frosty weather, nipping the noses and toes during such weather, coloring the foliage in the autumn and leaving fernlike patterns on cold windows in winter. Early literature had depicted Jack Frost as a sprite-like character. He sometimes appears as a sinister troublemaker or a hero."

"Black Annis or Black Agnes is a bogeyman figure imagined as a blue-faced crone or witch with iron claws and a taste for human children who is said to haunt the countryside of Leicestershire, living in a cave in the Dane's Hill with an oak tree at it's entrance. She supposedly goes out onto the glens at night looking for unsuspecting children and lambs to eat, then tanning their skins by hanging them on a tree, before wearing them around her waist."

"Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte is female folk spirit of Mexican folklore and often venerated in the Southwestern United States."

"In Austro-Bavarian Alpine folklore, Krampus is a horned, anthropomorphic figure described as a goat-like demon who disciplines the misbehaved children during the Christmas season, in stark contrast to St. Nicholas, who rewards the well-behaved with toys. During the World War II in a German village, he, along with his army of dark elves and a variety of possessed, monstrous toys, abducted the entire town and dragged them all into the underworld. One little girl, named Omi, survived the Christmas demon's attack, claiming that she "wanted it all to go away, but not like this"."

"The Boogeyman is a common illusion to a mythical creature told by parent to their misbehaving children in order to frighten them in behaving properly." He remember meeting the shadowy figure of darkness himself. "This monster has no specific appearance, but is simply a non-specific embodiment of fear. He often hides underneath beds or closets to catch children in their sleep at night off guard."

As time and time passed on, Azur had read through all of the books about myths, studying them and writing down notes in his book and adding pictures of the respective characters. He read about many different things. The Chupacabra, the Abominable Snowman, it's relative, Bigfoot, Baba Yaga, werewolves, fairies, mummies, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, the Candyman, Leatherface, Pinhead, UFO's, Atlantis, succubai, kitsunes, Godzilla, Arachne, the Goblin King, the Snow Queen, wendigoes, demons, ghosts, the extraterrestrial, the Blair Witch, the Cloyne, deadites, cenobites, dragons, the original demonic Santa Claus, Bloody Mary, witches, leprechauns, Amazons, Berserkers, etc. There were so many legends that Azur had learned about. He never knew that there were a lot of creatures out there, besides him. One page tells a story from Ireland about a selkie who fell in love with a lighthouse keeper living on a small island offshore from a seaport town. They had a young boy and the selkie was soon pregnant with their second child, but she disappears into the sea as she gave birth to a young girl. The boy hated his sister, but soon helped her find her coat which allowed her to sing a magical song that brought the fairies in the faerie realm around them to life. 'This seems like a cute story.' Azur thought. There was another story, a folktale, that took place in New England during the 17th century about a religious Puritan family who was banished from a settlement and forced to homestead a farm in a secluded clearing. After their newborn son was kidnapped and used as flying ointment by a witch in the woods around their home, the family members turn on each other and their eldest daughter was blamed for the turmoil and accused of witchcraft. One by one, each family member is brutally killed and in the end, it turned out it was all the doing of the family's black billy goat who was actually the Devil in animal form. The eldest daughter then signed a pact with the Devil, stripped naked and joined the Witch's Sabbath. This story gave Azur the creeps. Looking to the book next one of the stacks, this one said Crimson Peak by Edith Cushing. This one was about the author, who was a young woman from Buffalo, New York who married an English baronet and went to live with him and his sister at Allerdale Hall in England. Going through ghost sightings around the old mansion and learning the truth behind the man she married, she eventually killed his sister and returned home in Buffalo. The next book he looked through was called A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, which was about a miserly, grumpy old money loaner who loathed the Christmas. One Christmas Eve night, he is visited by the ghost of his late business partner and is foretold of three spirits coming to haunt him. The man is visited by the three ghosts, each representing his past, present and future, respectively. The man finally sees the error of his ways and enjoys Christmas. And then finally, he had gotten to a page regarding his father's story, the epic poem Beowulf. The name almost made his temper flare and his blood boil with fury. But he fought it back and read through it.

"Grendel is one of three antagonists, along with his mother and the dragon, from the Anglo-Saxon epic poem Beowulf (AD 700-1000)." Azur read as he looked over an exaggerated picture of his father. He was offended and angered on the inside as to why the humans represent him that way. He never wanted to be evil or dangerous, he was only a victim of circumstance. "In the poem, Grendel and his mother are descendants of Cain, son of Adam and Eve and murderer of his brother, Abel. Beowulf leaves the Geats to destroy Grendel, who has several times killed those asleep in the mead-hall of Heorot, after having been disturbed by the noise of the drunken revellers. After a long battle, Beowulf mortally wounds Grendel by ripping of his arm. Grendel dies in his marsh-den. There, Beowulf later engages in a fierce battle with Grendel's mother, over whom he triumphs. Following her death, Beowulf finds Grendel's corpse and removes his head, which he keeps as a trophy. Beowulf then returns to the surface and to his men at the "ninth hour". He returns to Heorot, where a grateful Hrothgar showers him with gifts."

Azur was annoyed by this. That was not how it all happened. This was merely a cover-up story to the real-life events. He drew a realistic drawing of his father battling Beowulf in the mead-hall, Heorot and wrote his notes down. He then pulled out a sheet which had the original poem.

 _"Lo! the Spear-Danes' glory through splendid achievements  
_ _The folk-kings' former fame we have heard of,  
_ _How princes displayed then their prowess-in-battle.  
_ _Oft Scyld the Scefing from scathers in numbers_

 _From many a people their mead-benches tore.  
_ _Since first he found him friendless and wretched,  
_ _The earl had had terror: comfort he got for it,  
_ _Waxed 'neath the welkin, world-honor gained,  
_ _Till all his neighbors o'er sea were compelled to  
_ _Bow to his bidding and bring him their tribute:  
_ _An excellent atheling! After was borne him  
_ _A son and heir, young in his dwelling,  
_ _Whom God-Father sent to solace the people."_

Azur read through the poem, while seething with anger inside.

 _"In the dusk of the dawning, as the day was just breaking,  
_ _Was Grendel's prowess revealed to the warriors:  
_ _Then, his meal-taking finished, a moan was uplifted,  
_ _Morning-cry mighty. The man-ruler famous,  
_ _The long-worthy atheling, sat very woful,  
_ _Suffered great sorrow, sighed for his liegemen,"  
_

 _"The direful demon, damage incurable  
_ _Was seen on his shoulder, his sinews were shivered,  
_ _His body did burst. To Beowulf was given  
_ _Glory in battle; Grendel from thenceward  
_ _Must flee and hide him in the fen-cliffs and marshes,  
_ _Sick unto death, his dwelling must look for  
_ _Unwinsome and woful; he wist the more fully  
_ _The end of his earthly existence was nearing,"_

The poem almost made Azur rip his hair out. This was only bringing pain and misery to his father's past. So what is Grendel killed thousands of thanes? So what if he didn't fit in the world of man? He was only misunderstood and was like a child. The only reason he killed was because all of the thanes in Heorot were obnoxiously loud in a drunken stupor and it was agitating his poor hearing. How would they like it if they had issues with their sense and others mocked them and caused them a great deal of pain just because they were different from the rest? Beowulf was a psychotic pretty boy with a huge ego and always boasted about his achievements. He suddenly felt someone watching him. He turned and saw Tobias standing there looking at him.

Azur struggled to find words and came up with a "Hi, you're from Haunting class, right?"

Naturally, Tobias said nothing and stared at his work. "Oh, this?" Azur asked gesturing to his work-in-progress book. "This is just a little something I'm working on. Just to learn of the legendary things outside of my home."

Tobias stared blankly.

Azur breathed a deep sigh. "I get it. And I suppose now you're gonna tell everyone in the Academy that I'm learning about their parents and stuff like that?"

Surprisingly, Tobias shook his head. "No?" Azur asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

Tobias stayed quiet, not uttering one word.

"Not a talker, huh?" Azur exclaimed and turned to his work. "Are you related to any of these people?"

The dark, supposedly mute, cloaked creature walked up and gestured to the page of Black Annis. "Her?" Azur asked and Tobias nodded.

"Well, whatever your name is, I'm Azur and I want to learn all about the mythical realm of ghost and monsters and all that kind of stuff, you know." said Azur.

Tobias took a seat next to him. Unknown to them, they were being watch by someone.

"You're not gonna stay quiet around everyone your whole life, are you?" Azur asked. "If you're shy, then I understand. You have to talk to someone sometime. Do you even have any friends at all?"

Looking around and seeing no one else around, Tobias did something he has never done since he came to the Academy.

"No." He said in a low, dark voice with a light English accent. "I don't have anyone who isn't afraid my appearance. Perhaps we are both the same."

"So you can talk." Azur gleamed and said "I have friends who appreciate my hideous looks and unnaturally tall size. I can barely fit through some doors."

"My mother tells me never to trust anyone." Tobias said. "Which is why I never say a word to anyone."

"I see." Azur nodded.

"I'm willing to trust you, Azur." Tobias continued. "What do you say you keep this between us? Don't tell anyone you heard me speak."

The troll-like giant nodded in response. "Got it." He said.

"Good." Tobias said.

He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a wooden board, placing it onto the table. It had the letters in alphabetical order and had words like "yes", "no" and "goodbye". At the bottom of the letters, where the numbers from 1 to 0. The design of the board looked eerie and Gothic, giving off that creepy vibe.

"What is this?" Azur asked.

"This is called a Ouija board." Tobias answered. "This may look like a regular, ordinary, fun board game. But there's more to it that meets the eyes. It's not ordinary and it sure as hell isn't fun. This is used to communicate with the dead." He pulled out a planchette. "And this is placed thusly on the board that when the spirits are summoned, it moves across the board, spelling out words through the spectacle here."

"Is is safe?" Azur asked.

"Not for the humans." Tobias sighed. "Some humans you have used this to talk to the dead always resulted with dangerous consequences. It truly isn't a game to disturb the dead."

As Azur, eyed the board game, he thought about what would happen if he played it. Thinking against the thought of doing so, he pushed the game over to Tobias.

"Wise decision." He said and took the game back.

Then the behemoth pulled out another page and read it closely.

"Look at this." Azur said.

"The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe." Tobias read. "Poe's actually one of our librarians and English teachers here."

"Would he be upset if we read his books?" Azur asked.

"I doubt that." Tobias shook his head.

The two looked at the poem and Azur read about loud.

 _"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
_ _Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—  
_ _While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
_ _As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
_ _"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—  
_ _Only this and nothing more."_

* * *

 _"...And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
_ _On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
_ _And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
_ _And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
_ _And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
_ _Shall be lifted—nevermore!"'_

Ulrich read the final part of the poem out to the students of English class. They were doing an assignment to read out a famous poem or text by a famous author. After he was done, everyone clapped, as well as the famed author himself, Edgar Allan Poe, the teacher.

"It's always good to have someone read out one of my writings." Poe chirped.

"Thank you, sir." muttered Ulrich who went back to his seat.

"Now then, who wants to go next?" The horror novelist asked the class, but then Skullery appeared into the room unexpectedly.

"Mr. Poe." The headmaster began. "Sorry to interrupt your class on such short notice, but we would like to see you in my office."

"Yes, Mr. Skullery." Poe nodded and turned to his students after Skullery vanished from sight. "Someone care to take my place while I'm gone?"

Then Sue came forth with her hand raised. "I'll do it!" She said.

"Thank you." Poe said as he left the room. The room was filled with a brief pregnant silence as Sue stood in front of the class.

"Anyone ever heard of Dr. Seuss?" She asked her classmates.

* * *

 **That was the next chapter. I've made references to Song of the Sea, The Witch, Crimson Peak and A Christmas Carol. So Azur has been doing some serious research about the mythical world that he lives in. Even, Tobias, the student who rarely speaks, actually spoke. And who was that person watching them? Find out later in the story. Read and review.**


End file.
